Ruby's Adventures in Underground
by ARStudios2000
Summary: Ruby finds herself in Underground after a really bizarre incident, and now must find a way out...or be trapped forever.
1. Phenomena at it's worst

**This is ARStudios back with another Fanfiction!  
And this time, it's a crossover! Of RWBY, one of the greatest Anime of all time, and Undertale, one of the greatest RPG's of all time! Read and enjoy!**

 **Ruby's Adventures in Underground**

 **Chapter 1: Phenomena at it's worst**

Science class.

Boring facts and figures.

Tons of boring words droning on and on. That's what it was.  
And the worst part?  
Professor Goodwitch herself wasn't in the mood, and was saying things slowly. It was hard to take her seriously at all.

The topic which she was explaining this time was regarding wormholes; one of the most interesting theories to hit the science communities. Unfortunately, Glynda was talking in a super low monotone. So as usual, nobody took her seriously.

Ruby was the most bored. Science was so _boring._ Just endless words coming on…and on….and on…

Professor Goodwitch came to the point, "Now class, just remember that as far away as a wormhole sounds, it has been theorized that due to the unpredictable, and sometimes unstable nature, of what we call space, it should be remembered that wormholes have an ability, hypothetically, to show up ANYWHERE. That's how the guys at the science community go…."

Ruby was drawing something. Weiss was constantly getting bugged by the fact that Ruby never paid attention to science class. Sure, science doesn't have much to do with Hunting Grimm, but it's good to know how the world works. The only other person who was actually listening was Pyrrha. Let's not leave Ren out… or even Velvet (WTH?). Jaune was busily snoozing with his eyes open. All that practice finally taught him how to sleep with your eyes open.

Weiss looked down at the picture Ruby was drawing, and saw what it was; a badly drawn portrait of herself and Ruby, holding hands with 'BFFs' written all over the top of the page.  
Weiss had seen too much of this behavior for the whole damn term. First, Ruby bugged her the most. Second, she kept calling Weiss 'BFF'. Third…yeah, you're better off putting this one yourself.

Weiss decided enough was enough.

"Ruby," Weiss said, to which Ruby said, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS?"  
"Why do you always act so strangely?"

"Whatever could you mean, BFF?"  
"There! That! Why do you always act like that? Like asking me to dance with you during the Beacon Dance?! That was embarrassing!"  
"Well, who else could I ask?"  
"Uh…..the, like, _500 other guys all over campus?"_

"But they're so incompetent! In fact….Beacon always looks kinda deserted, doesn't it?"

"Yeah….I wonder where everybody goes?"

"Besides, Weiss, after the falling out we had, we've improved! So I can consider us as besties!"  
 **"NO."**

"Why not?"  
"I've known you for only a term. We can't be BFF's already…."

"Clearly, you don't know how Friendships work."  
"I do! It's just….the way you've been acting…it's weird."  
"How?"  
"Well….for starters…it makes you look….. _lesbian."_

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

Ruby had jumped up from her seat when she had screamed that, and everybody heard it, jogging them up. Glynda looked angry, and said, "Miss Rose, may I please know what the excitement is?"  
"Oh…." Ruby said, embarrassed, "Nothing…."  
"Were you paying attention to my lecture?"

"Um….."  
"I can't hear you. Speak louder."  
"um….no….."  
"I can't hear you. Maybe you should come over to my desk so I can hear you."  
Everybody gulped. Glynda asking you to come to her desk _never_ ended well. No need for examples.

Ruby sheepishly walked over to Glynda's desk. Yang elbowed Weiss and said, "What was the point of that?"  
"Hey! It's her fault!"

Ruby stopped in front of the Judgment stand.

"Miss Rose…..could you please tell me what this whole topic was about? And don't look at the board."  
"Um…"  
"Wormholes, Miss Rose. And _what_ is a wormhole capable of? According to the scientific community?"  
"Um…..spawn worms?"  
"Miss Rose, this is not a joke. Wormholes are capable of taking you between two points in space-time. Essentially, a shortcut in space and time. And what is the most dangerous thing about wormholes?"  
"Um…UHHHH…"  
Suddenly, a noise of crackling and electricity was audible. Then a strange _sucking and popping sound._

And right in front of everyone's eyes, a smoke-like hole popped up, not 5 metres from Ruby. Suddenly, she felt a pull, and was pulled into the wormhole (Pretty lame excuse plot, huh?)

Glynda said, "Very good, Miss Rose. They might be able to pop up anywhere." …

Realization.  
" _RUBY! EVERYONE CLEAR OUT!"_

 **1 minute later**

Weiss was covering her face with her hands. Blake noticed, sat down beside her, and asked, "What is it?"  
"it's my fault…"  
"What?"  
"I should've have started complaining to Ruby on her behavior…..now she's been sucked into a portal!"  
Yang said, "Weiss, Ruby is stronger than you think. No matter where she ends up," and she looked away, "Anything that will try to kill her…..she can beat it."

"But….what if…..wherever she ends up doesn't …" Weiss then stopped, and said, "No, I'll just make it worse."

Blake sighed, "The most we can do….is hope."

Ozpin came, and said, "Now don't worry. Ruby is a very accomplished Huntress. But even so, we will be sending in someone to go after her."  
"Who?"  
 **Meanwhile…..**

Ruby was spinning around, screaming at the top of her lungs. The smoke-like tunnel never seemed to end.  
"AM I JUST GOING TO KEEP SPINNING AND TWIRLING AND SCREAMING?!"  
Until she saw the light. It grew larger.  
She fell through it.

And fell on darkness.

Soft darkness.

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 1.**


	2. The Good, the Bad, the Flowey

**Chapter 2: The Good, the Bad, the Flowey**

Darkness. Soft darkness.

That was what Ruby felt and could see. She slowly got up, and felt something stuck to her hair. Brushing it off, she realized they were petals.  
Golden flower petals.

In fact, she was lying on a bed of golden flowers. And they were pretty, too!

Ruby got up, brushing the petals off herself and her clothes. She looked around. The place was dimly lit. There was only one light source, and it was straight above. A mysterious circle shadow was right on top of her. Looking up, Ruby saw a strange, thick, smoke-like circle hovering really, really high. She guessed that was what had brought her here.

That was when she realized something. For some reason, everything looked….low-res. No seriously, it looked kinda blocky by her perspectives.

Ruby noticed a path up ahead, and followed it. It led to a strange looking gate. Ruby said, "Well, that looks ominous…and if I'm alone down here…I could always talk to me!"  
…..

"Hello, me!"

Ruby walked through the gate, and looked around. Again, more darkness…until she saw that there was a light coming on one particular spot…..

"What could THAT be?"  
She moved closer, carefully, and saw a flower pop up from the light. It also looked low-res.

"Howdy!" the flower chirruped, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Ruby was astonished, but regained herself quickly.

"Why, hi Flowey! I'm Ruby!"  
"Nice to meet ya! Say, you must be new to Underground, are you?"  
"Underground?" Ruby looked around. She was…..underground?

"You must be soooooooo confused, right?"  
"Yeah…."  
"Well, somebody needs to teach you how things work around here. It's a good thing old little me is here!"

Suddenly, Ruby's chest started to glow. And a strange, heart-shaped light formed on her chest.

"See that? That's your SOUL. The-"

"I know what a soul is! It's the very source of a person's being, and is the source of their Aura!"

Flowey had never heard of 'Aura' before. And he noticed how unusually bright Ruby's soul was.

"Erm…..yeah! Good girl! Now see, here in Underground, your SOUL starts out weak, but grows strong as you gain LV."  
"LV?"  
"LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"  
"Course!"  
Flowey then brought up some pellets out of thin air.  
"See these? LOVE is shared through….tiny….shiny….little…." and then he had a shifty look on his face, "Friendliness pellets…."

RWBY noticed the shifty look immediately, and suddenly, trusting this little flower didn't seem like a good idea…

"Go on! Catch all the pellets! Grab as much LOVE as you can!"

At this point, Ruby wasn't very trustful of how much he was pushing her to catch the pellets. So she instead dodged them. Flowey gave her the 'wha…' look, and then said, "Um….you missed them all….let's try again…..catch them all!"  
Again, he sent out the pellets, and again, Ruby dodged them. Gracefully.

Now Flowey was getting pissed. He said, "Are you braindead? Run into the bullets! I mean, friendliness pellets!"  
But Ruby had heard the bullets part, and said, "No."

Suddenly, Flowey's voice deepened, and was no longer friendly.  
"So you know what's going on? Well, I guess I should have spared myself of the trouble. Let me give you a piece of _real advice. In this world,_ _ **it's kill or**_ _ **BE KILLED.**_ "

Suddenly, a huge dome of bullets surrounded Ruby. Flowey then said, with is face changing demonically, " _ **Die."**_

The dome of bullets closed in. But before they could move any further….Ruby disappeared in a blast of rose petals. Flowey's attack disappeared. What the hell had just happened? A human disappeared…..in a flash of red petals? Was…..that girl even human?

Ruby popped up suddenly, saying, "Ta-da! Try better than that, Mr. Flower!"  
 _ **"Fine I will!"  
**_ This time, he created another dome…one which had bullets so tightly packed together…..that this time Ruby realized she had no space between the bullets to exploit by using her super speed to run between them and stump him again.

The dome closed in. Flowey's demonic laugh rang through the air…..

When suddenly, a surge of fire came in out of nowhere and knocked Flowey out, cancelling his attack too.

Ruby looked into the darkness, and saw a figure emerge. It was a rather tall, aged lady…..with a goat(?)'s head. She looked down on Ruby, and said, "What an awful creature, that was, attacking such a young child….."  
Ruby hesitantly shuffled forwards. After seeing how quickly Flowey revealed his true self, she wasn't trusting this monster immediately on her looks. But she saw into her eyes, and saw pure kindness.

"Don't worry, child," She said in a motherly voice, "I won't harm you. What's your name?"  
"R…Ruby."  
"Ruby? What a beautiful name. My! You sure are tall….."

Ruby was somewhat surprised. Everybody in her school commented on how short she was.

"Um….thanks?"  
"I always come here to check if anyone fell in Underground," the goat woman continued, "and it looks like you fell in. Come, Ruby. Why don't I take you to my house?"  
Ruby wasn't sure what to expect. Like everything else, the woman looked low-res. But she was being pretty nice….she even looked nice. Still, Ruby wasn't too trustful. But she decided not to show it.

"OK…."  
The woman then said, "If you're feeling….unsecure…..then hold my hand." And she held out her hand. Ruby looked at it, then at her face, and then slowly touched it, and rolled her fingers into her soft hands.

"Thank you, miss."

"Toriel. Just call me Toriel. I'll just take you to my house….and stay close, okay? The Ruins are full of puzzles."  
Ruby hated puzzles. They usually made her head hurt. She was actually glad Toriel was by her side. If there were any puzzles, Toriel might as well do them all.  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Oobleck to the Rescue!

**Chapter 3: Oobleck to the rescue!**

Glynda was tapping her foot quickly, and looked at her watch. When the heck was Oobleck gonna arrive?  
And suddenly, in a blur, an automaton presented itself in front of Glynda. "Greetings, Glynda!" the machine spoke, except it was the voice of…..

"Oobleck, what took you so long?" Glydna berated him.

"Patience, mydarlingGlyndaforyouknowtheseopportunitiesrarelypresentthemselvesandwhentheydocomefinallyknockingonyourdoorstep,thebestyoucandoisbeprepared AND THAT'S WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG."  
"Oobleck, we have a student who is currently on the other end of a wormhole, and you spent your time preparing a ridiculous Halloween costume?!"  
"My EXPLORATION SUIT. Whentravellingintotheunknown,wheretheremaynotevenbeoxygen,onemustbepreparedforeverything,andthatswhatIam! Crazy prepared."  
"Right….Oobleck, listen. We'll tie this rope around you. We've attached it to that machine over there that has a supply of rope to it. You know what comes next….."  
"YesIdomydearGoodwitch,forIhavealwayspreparedmyselfforameetingwithpossibleextraterrestrials,whichiswhyIgotaPhDinthefirstplace, so you need not worry."

"I'm already worried…."  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Toriel's Home

**Chapter 4: Toriel's Home**

The house was situated at a higher elevation than the rest of the Ruins. Ruby entered it with Toriel, wondering if there would be more people inside.

The interior was exceptionally tidy. It had yellow walls...oh wait. You know what it looks like, so I can save myself some time. Sorry.

"Follow me," Toriel said kindly, and led Ruby to the right. The corridor had 3 three doors. Toriel walked to the first one, and turned to Ruby, saying, "Well, child, here we are! It's a special room."

She gently ruffled her hair.

"So make yourself comfortable, and take some rest. I don't know why that flower was attacking you, but i do believe you're tired right now, walking through the Ruins all alone..."  
 _Not exactly,_ Ruby thought mentally.

The inside of the room was rather pretty...but it became quickly obvious it was meant for someone younger than her. Ruby didn't complain though.

Toriel said, with a smile, "Make yourself at home," And gently closed the door.

Ruby looked around the room. Small cupboard, kids toys, small beds, nightlights...yep, definitely a kids room. She looked at the bed. There was a small plush toy on it.

 _Don't touch that,_ the voice said.

Ever since Ruby had started wandering through the Ruins, a strange voice had been going everywhere with her. First, when she had encountered a Froggit, it had told her that it was just confused. When she encountered Whimsun, the voice had growled at her not to hurt it. And when they met Moldsmal...well...

 _OK, we can do without him...use your magic, trick, thingy, whatever._

Except Ruby hadn't.

It was strange...listening to it. It sounded like it was a part of her, but at the same time, it sounded very far-off, like from a distant world. Ruby really didn't know what to make of it.

She looked at the bed, and walked up to it. The bed was, as mentioned earlier, fit for a child smaller than Ruby. She wondered who could have slept here. So far, the only _**_90232llt 3**_ Lay - ** _jtky34983u jferj3j4 ,..,f,,ffjr_**

 ** _kjqopj432jij234j2439052-9_**

 ** _DARK DARKER YET DARKER_**

 ** _03-3;;14kl[_**

 **It looked at the thing that had arrived. The glitch. A glitch, that had never been seen before, had arrived. Curious, it looked carefully. Yes, indeed, a glitch. It had come through a gap in time and space.**

 **And the gap had cast a rift, an opening, in this hell.**

 **It wasted no time.**

 **Too long, had he been trapped here.**

 **Too long, had this hell been tormenting him.**

 **Too long, had he been forgotten.**

 **Too long...too long.**

 **Toolong,toolongTOOLONGTOOLOMGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLONGTOOLK G**

 **AD$3475-58359'$21(** Toriel," fggy **hfchfbcf"'!:;488##**

 **RdzsbrSNE$+';**

Torielclosed the book she was reading, and said, "Excuse me...I need to attend to something." She got up from her chair, and left the room.

Ruby was now getting concerned. When she had been reading, Toriel had seem really happy. But when Ruby had asked her bow to leave the Ruins, since she hadn't seen any exits anywhere, Toriel's smile had faded.

Ruby left the room, and wondered tbc _**fgtnXVRXBX'%)50 & WHRTBFRB X**_

 _ **666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 YET DARKER**_

Placing one hand on the wall, she moved forward.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **How curious... Something corrupted certain parts of this chapter...is that worrying?**


	5. Toriel

**Chapter 5: Toriel**

Ruby slowly walked forward through the mysterious hallway. Ruby, for some reason, felt uncomfortable. There was something wrong here. Where was Toriel?

Ruby kept walking through the hallway, and kept her eyes peeled ahead. Her shadow kept jumping from its place, and it kept freaking her out. Ruby then said, "Tori?" And walked on. Now she was getting nervous. And why was that? Perhaps all those horror movies?

It was at the end of the corridor, that Ruby finally found Toriel….standing in front of a door. Putting up barricades and nails on it.

"Toriel?! What are you doing?!"  
"I'm doing this for your own good!"  
Toriel kept working on the door, until Ruby immediately ran up to her, and grabbed her arm, saying, "Toriel, what's going on?! Toriel, _stop!"  
_ Toriel stopped her work, and looked at Ruby. No, she looked _through_ Ruby. Ruby suddenly got the shivers. Was Toriel going to attack her, just like Flowey had?  
"Every time…..every human who fell in here…." Toriel said, in a low voice, "…..I would find them. I would provide for them to the best of my abilities. But in the end, they all went the same way…..they all wanted to leave the Ruins…..I made them promise to me to return one day. They did. They never came back."

Toriel sounded hurt.

"Ruby….if you leave….they…..ASGORE…..will kill you."  
Ruby then said, "PFFFFFFFFFFFT! Toriel, you may think I'm kidding, but you have no need to worry! I'm not just some random schoolgirl who fell in through a hole! I'm a Huntress! My _job_ is killing Grimm and stopping evil!"  
"Huh?" Toriel said, confused. "Huntress?"  
"Yep! That's the name given to people can use their Semblances and really kick butt! Our job is the protection of the innocent, and to ensure the survival of the human race by protecting the Four Kingdoms from the Grimm!"  
"Gr…..Grimm?" Toriel asked. Now she was more confused. What the hell had been happening on the surface ever since they were stuck down here?

"Grimm! Come on! Don't you know? Big, black-furred, red glowing eyed, skull headed, demonic screaming abominations that are determined to destroy everything Humankind has built! They, like, outnumber us…..a lot…..but as long as the Hunters are there, we will always hold them off and save the people within the Kingdom's walls!"  
Toriel wasn't sure if whether Ruby was telling the truth, and took her option.

"All right….Ruby…if you really are what you say you are….then prove to me….prove to me…." And a fire lit on her hand, "Prove to me….you are strong enough to survive."

"What?"  
A huge fire wall popped up behind Toriel. The heart-shaped light began to glow from Ruby's chest again.  
"Prove to me…you are strong enough to survive out there. Fight me….or flee."  
"What?" Ruby said. She thought Toriel might suddenly reveal herself to be an enemy, but instead, she was asking her to prove herself.  
"I…have to fight you?"  
"Yes, Ruby."  
Suddenly, the huge spirit Ruby would feel before a fight faded. Fight…. _Toriel?!_ Ruby hadn't known her that long, but in the time she had spent with her, she knew….that Toriel was an angel. Ruby would never hurt anyone innocent.

"I'm not fighting you!"  
"Ruby….if you really want to prove yourself to me….fight me."

"No!"  
"Very well then….I shall make the first move."  
Toriel raised her hands, and the fire wall rose. Then she brought her hands forward, sending out horizontal pillars of fire at Ruby. Ruby quickly dodged the attacks, leaving rose petals everywhere. Toriel looked at the rose petals in shock, but quickly focused back on Ruby. As the smoke cleared, Ruby stood, with her red hood on, saying, "Toriel….please…..I don't want to fight you."

Toriel looked through her.  
She closed her hands in, producing fireballs, and then released them, letting them spray all over the place. Ruby dodged them again and again, leaving rose petals everywhere. She didn't want to hurt Toriel, but Toriel wouldn't get out of the way unless Ruby hurt her. Ruby didn't want to-

 _ **IDEA!  
**_ Ruby positioned herself, and then suddenly made such a fast dash, Toriel was taken aback. Then Ruby stopped right in front of her abruptly, with one leg sticking out in a kicking angle towards Toriel's stomach. Toriel felt a GIGANTIC gust of air pushing against her stomach. In fact, it was so hard, and in such a large magnitude, it _knocked the doors behind her off their hinges._

Toriel was dumbstruck.

"So Toriel," Ruby said, "have I proven myself?"  
The look on Toriel's face clearly said, "What the hell just happened?"

"Erm….yes?"  
"Aw right!" Ruby said. She jumped into the air…..when a gust of cold wind hit her. She then realized that, as comfortable as her school uniform was, it really didn't have any lining, so it didn't provide any protection against the cold. Ruby shivered, and said, "Um….Toriel…..do you have any…..wa-wa warm clothes?"

"Why, yes dear."  
 **Several Minutes later!**

Ruby looked at the dress she was wearing now. It matched Toriel's….except it was red in color, and unlike Toriel's, whose dress was baggy….Ruby's dress fit her perfectly. And it was comfy and warm, just what she wanted. The dress reached up till her ankles, so Toriel provided her with stockings to cover every inch of her skin.

Toriel said, "Why, you look endearing! Um…Ruby…are you sure…..you want to continue?"

Ruby looked at her, saying, "Yes. I have to get back to the surface! There are people counting on me!"

Dramatic wind comes out of nowhere, giving Ruby's dress a slight riffle.

Toriel sighed, "Ruby….please…..I beg of you, please stay with me…..I'll put it all aside…..my loneliness….. my expectations…..my fear…..just for you. Please. Will you stay with me?" Ruby looked up at Toriel. Now she really didn't know what to say. But Toriel decided that there was no point left in trying.  
"Ruby….I'm sorry for bothering you like this…..but please….just one thing…"  
Toriel sat on her knees, and hugged Ruby. Ruby didn't move.  
"Please….be good, out there, okay? Don't hurt anyone…..no matter how cruel they are. As you did with me…..use any other method…but don't kill them."

Ruby heard her, and then wrapped her arms around Toriel's neck, and whispered, "I promise."

 **Back to the door**

Ruby looked out the door. The cold wind didn't bother her anymore, but….for some reason, leaving Toriel felt wrong now. She now realized how alone she was, and that Ruby had been such a good company for her. Leaving the poor old lady monster just like that, to her loneliness with frog monsters who were frightened of her just felt wrong. And she had also wanted to protect her from Asgore…..whoever that was.

Ruby looked back at Toriel. Toriel said, "Oh, and Ruby…don't come back…..will you?"  
Ruby noticed how hurt she sounded, and with each word, her voice grew thinner. Despite the short time they had spent together, Toriel had indeed grown fond of Ruby. Such an innocent soul.  
Ruby said, "Goodbye…."  
And walked out the door.  
She continued walking down the way, and then came to a dark room. She was wondering where the strange gust of cold wind had come from, when suddenly, she found herself in a familiar situation….

There was a small spot of light falling on one place. And a golden flower popped out of it, with a sly look.

"Very clever….back there. You beat her without actually hurting her." Then he developed his demon voice again, "So what now? Are you really gonna spare everything? I can feel it."  
Ruby didn't like that flower one bit, and here he was, talking in cryptic.

"Feel what?"  
"Your LOVE. Or LV. Call it whatever you want, Ruby, _but it is far beyond anything else's down here. Even mine._ " His demon smile grew wider. " _I don't know how you control yourself, but you'll eventually kill everyone. Because killing is second nature to you._ _ **I TOLD YOU! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!**_ _ **YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THAT!"  
**_ The flower's face grew in size, and let out a blood curdling laughter, and then disappeared back underground.

"You…." Ruby said, "Are a piece of shi'itake mushrooms! I don't care what you said! I don't care what that dumb voice in my head says! I'm going to spare the **FRICK** out of everyone! And you can't do anything about that!"  
And then she stuck her tongue out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Oobleck probes around the Ruins

**Chapter 6: Oobleck probes around the Ruins**

"WhythisisabsolutelyamazingImustsimplytakeapictureofthiscuriouslittlecreature,foritwilltrulybafflethescientificcommunitybackonRemant! NOW HOLD STILL."  
Froggit was so terribly confused at this new stranger. He was talking so fast, he couldn't piece anything what he was saying, and suddenly, he pulled out a camera which took a flash, and nearly struck him blind.

"Thank you so much!" Oobleck said, and ran forward.  
Oh, so much to see while looking for Ruby! And the strangest thing of all was just how horrible the appearance the quality of everything looked-16 bit kind. Or was it 8 bit?  
Oobleck speed-walked onwards, when an angry voice on his radio said, "Oobleck! Have you found Ruby?!"  
"NotyetmydearGlynda,foryouseethisworldistrulymysterious,andgatheringinfoaboutitisalsoimportantwhilepursuingmyactualobjective **and why, there appears to be a bake sale going on!** "  
"Say what?"  
"Yes! A bake sale! PerhapstheymighthavesomeinformationonourmissinglittleHuntress,whoknows,allIdoknowisthat THEY ARE SUSPECTS."  
"Oobleck, don't!"

But Oobleck rushed off anyway.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Meeting the Twins

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Twins**

Ruby walked along the path in front of her, looking around cautiously. After finding that camera in that bush behind her, Ruby realized that she had to be more conscious to her surroundings. Who knows who was behind those cameras?  
Ruby kept on walking along the path, and then jumped over a thick log. She kept on walking, when she heard a loud crack. She quickly turned around, and saw that the big, thick log had been broken like it was nothing. Ruby's eyes darted around the trees. They were so thick, she couldn't see a thing between them. Getting more nervous, Ruby continued.  
"Somebody's following me…but who?"

She kept on walking, until she came to a strange structure. It appeared to be some kind of entrance…..looked like it belonged to a shrine's. She was about to step through it, when a voice behind her said, " **H-u-m-a-n."**

Ruby quickly spun around and did a spin kick in panic. The figure got kicked right in the face, and spun wildly in his spot. Then they fell down. Ruby looked at the figure she had just roundhouse kicked. It was a short person with a completely white face, wearing a blue-color hoodie with black pants. For some reason, they didn't have a nose, just an empty socket. The figure was rubbing their cheek. When they put their hand down, Ruby saw that there was a huge crack on their cheek. In fact, the figure was a skeleton. For some reason, though, their face was stuck on a huge, rather unsettling, smile that showed all their teeth.

"Gee, can't you take a practical joke?" They said in a low, rather hoarse, whisper.

"Sorry! Freaked out…." Ruby said, and helped said skeleton to its feet.

"Guess I got you good, huh? I'm Sans, by the way. Sans the Skeleton."

"Well, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Sans scanned Ruby, bottom to top, and said, "Well, you're too strangely dressed to pass up for a rose." I can easily tell you're a human."  
Ruby laughed, saying, "No, my last name is Rose. Like your last name is Skeleton."  
"Oh. Well, it's nice meeting ya. But you gotta listen. Considering the racket we just made, I'm sure my brother heard it."  
"Your brother?"  
"Papyrus. He's my twin. But he's not really like me. He's a human-hunting FANATIC."  
"Human….hunting?"  
"Yeah….see, he _really_ wants to be become a part of the Royal Guards. So their leader, Undyne, put me and him as sentries outside the Ruins, so that if any human comes along, we should catch them."  
Ruby took a few steps behind.  
"Him and you? Catch…"  
"I would've caught you right now…." Sans said, his eye socket's suddenly glowing blue, and then the light dying out, "But it's too much work. I exploit my time and energy into other stuff, see."  
"Like scaring people?" Ruby said, folding her arms.

"Yep. And in better stuff, like trolling others. Here, shake my hand."

Ruby stuck her arm out, and shook his hand. A fart sound was heard.  
"Whoops! Left my air cushion attached to my hand." He took it off. "It's waaaaaaaaay more fun than catching humans. I mean, first off, you actually have to spend energy and exert. You know how much you have to move? A lot."  
Ruby wondered if he really had any energy in him, being a skeleton and all….

"Uh oh, Papyrus is coming! I know, stand over there and pretend you're a rose flower."  
"But…"  
"Don't worry, he won't realize you're a human."  
Ruby was about to say something, when she heard a loud, high-pitched shriek of "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" She had no choice but to simply stand where Sans had pointed and stand rigid.

And then she saw Sans 'twin.' A tall, thin skeleton, with teeth that were shaped in a smile, and beady eyes sockets, came jogging along. He wore a strange, body armor like chest-plating, and some blue underwear like thing, with a small cape attached to the chest plating's shoulders. However, Ruby could sense he was angry. Papyrus then shouted, "SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN FORGOTTON TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES AND YOU LEFT YOUR STATION ABANDONED! YOU ARE TRULY A WASTE OF POTENTIAL!"

Ruby noticed that as compared to Sans, who whispered everything, Papyrus was literally shouting everything he said. And while Sans had a hoarse voice, Papyrus's sounded much more higher-pitched.

"Ah, chill out bro," Papyrus's 'twin' said, "I'll get to it eventually."  
"WHICH IS A COMPLETE WEEK FROM NOW! REALLY, SANS! UNDYNE EXPECTS SO MUCH FROM US! THAT'S WHY SHE PUT SUCH A HUGE DUTY UPON US! I MUST CATCH A HUMAN! I MUST! I WILL BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARDS!" (Mr. Papyrus was now stomping the ground) "I WILL! AND WHEN I DO, (Suddenly, a wind came out of nowhere and blew his cape dramatically, causing him to take a pose) I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FINALLY RECEIVE WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED! FRIENDS! FRIENDS EVERYWHERE! I SHALL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING! AND THEN…I SHALL ASTOUND THE WORLD WITH MY SPAGHETTI COOKING! AND THAT WOULD BE POSSIBLE IF _**YOU WOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR WORK!**_ WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING OUTSIDE OF YOUR STATION?!"  
"Looking at that pretty rose," and Sans pointed at Ruby. Papyrus turned and looked at Ruby.  
Ruby thought angrily, ' _Sans, you sorry son of a-'_

But Papyrus cut off her swearing, "SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! YOU THINK THAT WITH THAT STUPID STRATEGY, SOME HUMAN WILL STROLL ALONG AND JOIN YOU IN WATCHING, AND THEN YOU'LL CATCH 'EM?! THAT STRATEGY IS FLAWED IN EVERY WAY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TELLS YOU, GET BACK TO YOUR WORK STATION!"  
"Can't do, bro." Sans said, "I've got a ton of work to do…..a skele- **ton."**

(Dum dum ching!)

"BAAAAAAH! NOW YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME FROM MY WORK! BUT I'LL SHOW YOU…..WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CATCH A HUMAN, I SHALL SHW YOU, THAT I TRULY HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BE A ROYAL GUARD, BROTHER! FOR I HAVE THE BACK- **BONE!"**

(Dum dum ching!)

"NYEH HEH HEH HEHE HEH HEH HEH HEHE HEH HEH HEH HEEH HEHE HEHE HEH!" And the Great Papyrus ran out of Ruby's view. Then he popped back into her view, and said, "HEH!" And disappeared. And then he appeared _again,_ and said, "THAT'S A REALLY PRETTY ROSE…,GAH YOU DISTRACTED ME AGAIN SANS!"  
Sans took a look, and said, "OK, he's gone."  
Ruby walked up to the small skeleton, and said, "Um….that was your twin? He's…." Ruby couldn't find the right words, "….a little slow."

"That's why I told you to pretend you're a rose. You don't need to worry about Papyrus at all. He may talk a lot, but his bite won't do a thing. He couldn't hurt a fly, even if he wanted to."  
"Wow….and he wants so much…..I feel kinda bad for him…."

"Don't worry, everything'll be fine. Oh…um….just one thing."  
"Sure."  
"See, Papyrus has been kinda down lately…..being a sentry is a lot less exciting than you think."  
"I can tell…"

"But…if he sees you, and this time, you should pretend you're a human, then he might just cheer up. Could you do this favor for me?"  
Ruby thought it out. Papyrus wanted to catch her, but the meeting she had just seen proved to her that Papyrus really wasn't as bad as he seemed. Considering he hadn't realized she was a human even when he looked right at her….

"All right, I'll do it! He doesn't seem so bad…"  
"Oh, my brother is _really_ cool. I troll around with him all the time. He falls for all of my pranks brilliantly." Sans pulled out a pocket watch, "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to Grillby's. Their offering fries at 70% off. With the ketchup." And Sans disappeared in a blue flash in front of Ruby's eyes.  
A cold gust of wind blew in Ruby's face. She donned her hood on, and walked along the trail, leaving rose petals behind. The voice in her head again said, Let's keep looking cool for a few seconds….

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	8. Is that a human!

**Chapter 8: Is that a human?!**

Papyrus was just idly standing, updating his status on UnderNet when Sans suddenly teleported right in front of him. He had ketchup stains on his face.  
"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING AT GRILLBY'S AGAIN?!"

"No…." Sans said slyly, "Why?"  
"SANS! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY STAND GOING TO THAT GREASE STORE EVERY DAY?! JUST THE SMELL OF THAT PLACE MAKES ME SICK!"

"Come on, bro. You need to learn how to feel the feel of Grillby's."  
"NEVER! NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER EVER! BUT PUTTING THAT ASIDE, I JUST GOT MYSELF A MESSAGE FROM UNDYNE!" And Papyrus let out a girly squeal. Sans said sarcastically, "I can hardly contain myself…."

"SO AS UNDYNE SAID…." Papyrus said, when he realized somebody else was hearing too. He looked around….and saw the figure standing several dozen feet away. The figure was wearing a red hood, wore a red dress with a strange symbol on the front of it, and had some Nice Cream in their mouth. Papyrus looked at Sans. He looked back at the figure. Then he look at Sans, who looked at the figure. Sans looked back at Papyrus, who looked back at the figure. This repeated itself, until the two of them were looking back and forth so much, they both got dizzy and started to spin in their positions.

When coming to a standstill, Papyrus squealed, "OH MY GOD! _**OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWDDDD!**_ SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

Sans took a careful look, and said, "Uh, no I think that's a rock."

Ruby looked around her feet, and saw a rock, not three feet away to her left.

"OH….ALL RIGHT THEN….. FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT I SAW A HUMAN….."

"Yeah it happens…."  
Ruby could not believe Papyrus hadn't seen her at all.

"Oh wait….what's that to the right of the rock?"  
Papyrus looked at what Sans had said, and saw what he had mentioned.

"OH….OH MY GOD! SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

Sans whispered, "Yes."

Papyrus spun around, singing, "YES YES YES! FINALLY, I CAN BE….I CAN BE…POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! MY DREAMS AND WISHES CAN FINALLY COME TRUE! AHEM….COUGH…SNARK….COUGH (He literally said that) HUMAN! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Ruby finally spoke, "I wasn't even moving the whole time."  
"OH…ERM…..HUMAN! YOU SHALL MOVE NO FURTHER!"

Ruby gave a wink to Sans, who got the message. Ruby took a step forward.

"I SAID MOVE NO FURTHER!"

Ruby took another step forward.  
"SANS! THE HUMAN WON'T STAND STILL!"  
Sans shrugged, saying, "Hey, you can do it. Just keep trying."  
Ruby had to fight back the urge to laugh as Papyrus got motivated and kept demanding her to stay in one place….and Ruby kept moving one step closer….until finally she was merely two footsteps away from Papyrus. Now, a normal sentry would have reached out and grabbed her….but if said sentry was Papyrus….well…

"SANS! IT'S NOT WORKING! THE HUMAN IS TOO RESISTANT TO MY PLEAS!"

"Pleas? I thought you were ordering the human."  
"WHA- OHYESI'MSOSORRY. HUMAN! HEAR MY ORDER, AND STAND STILL! AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, DO NOT CROSS THAT POINT!" And he pointed to several inches in front of Ruby.

Ruby shrugged, setting one foot past the point on purpose, saying, "OK…" when Papyrus burst out, "YOU DIDN'T STAND STILL AND YOU CROSSED THE POINT! YOU DID IT ALL! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN SANS!" Papyrus sighed, saying, "GETTING POPULAR IS A LOT HARDER THAN I THOUGHT….MAYBE….I'M….NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS STUFF….."  
"Aww…" Ruby said, "Does somebody need a hug?"  
"NO! WELL…..ALL RIGHT…." And Papyrus hugged Ruby. Sans put a hand to his mouth. Ruby was doing this stuff better than he had thought. Papyrus then let go, saying, "ERM….WELL… HUMAN….IT APPEARS YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME! I….UH…..GOTTA GO…..BUT I SHALL CAPTURE YOU UP AHEAD!" He ran off, singing his signature laugh, "NYEH HEH EHEH HEH EHEHHE HHE HEH EHH HEHEHH EHEHE HEH!"

…..and then he came back, and said to Sans, "SANS! DON'T LET UNDYNE KNOW ABOUT THAT HUG, OKAY?"

"I won't…." and Sans gave a wink to Papyrus.

"THANK YOU…..SEE YA LATER, HUMAN! NYEH HEH EHEH EH EH HEHE HEH EHHEH EHE HE HEH EH EH HE HEH EH!" and this time he really ran off.

Ruby and Sans burst into laughter, with Ruby saying, "Man, you're brother is so much _fun!_ I have got to troll him more often!"

"Yeah... but he's still pretty cool. Isn't my brother the best?"  
"Totally! If he weren't trying to catch me, that is…..then we could've, like, hung out."  
"Oh, don't worry, Ruby. Papyrus won't hurt you, even if he tried. He's just too nice to do that."

"I really don't think he fits in with those Royal Guards, whoever those are…"  
"Well, I say, let him believe what he wants. Undyne won't really let him in, even if he gets her a human, which will be like, never, but she still tries her best to keep his spirits up, like giving him cooking lessons."

"Cooking lessons?"  
"The most she teaches is spaghetti….Papyrus cooks it _horribly._ At least that's what people with taste buds say. I can't taste anything….but I still eat stuff for fun."  
"You sound like someone familiar…"  
"I do? Well, enough diddle and dally. I'll catch up with Papyrus."  
"I'm a little worried, Sans. He might get hurt."  
"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll keep an eyesocket out for both of you." Sans winked, and disappeared again in a blue flash.  
That Papyrus is a huge moron…. the mysterious voice said.  
"Hey, that's rude!" Ruby shot back.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Ruby vs Snowdin K-9 Unit

**Chapter 9: Ruby vs Snowdin K-9 Unit**

Ruby was simply skipping along, singing, "Tra la la la…. Tra la la la…."  
When a loud voice shouted, "MOVEMENT! I SEE MOVEMENT!"

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of a sentry station. He was a strange, humanoid, dog-shaped creature, wearing black clothes, and what appeared to be a Kevlar vest, night vision goggles, and a walkie talkie….and a M-16 rifle.

"I SEE MOVEMENT! I SMELL MOVEMENTS!" the bizarre guard shouted, and suddenly spun around in circles. Ruby stood perfectly still. Suddenly, the guard stopped, and looked around, visibly confused.  
"MOVEMENT STOPPED! MOVEMENT STOPPED! SMELLED HUMAN!" He immediately pulled up his walkie talkie, and shouted, "MOVEMENT! HUMAN MOVEMENT! NEED BACKUP! NEED BACKUP!"  
As if on cue, 4 more figures entered the scene, all of them dog-shaped. One was a small dog, wearing similar armor, except without any headgear other than a headset, and he was wielding an MP5, the second was a hulking, metal-armored behemoth, with a small dog head, wielding a huge shotgun which looked like a Beneli M3, and the other two were dressed up in attire similar to the first one, except they both were wearing helmets with visors on them, and wielded G36 rifles. For some reason, they both had their arms linked.

Ruby stood perfectly still.

"Dogaressa, here!" the second of the linked dogs said, and said, "Doggo! Report! Status!" Then she nuzzled her nose with the one hse had her arm linked.  
The first one, or Doggo, said, "Enemy humans movement spotted!" Then he jumped around, saying, "Must HUNT! Must HUNT!"  
Other than Doggo, the other dogs all saw Ruby right away, but Doggo seemed to have some difficulty in spotting Ruby. She couldn't understand why, until Doggo spoke out why.  
"Dang! Can't see em! Why can't I see things that don't move?!"  
 _Wwwwwwwwow,_ passed through Ruby's mind.

"But they're right there!" Dogaressa's friend said. The other two dogs, the one with the MP5 and the huge one with the Beneli M3, barked in unison. Doggo, however, was a hopeless case.

"Where?! Where izzy? Where izzy?! WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN!" Doggo then completely flipped out, and ran in circles….

And fired several rounds in all directions, causing everyone to duck. That is, everyone but the bigger dog, who simply ducked his head inside his armor. The dogs all dropped their weapons, which all started firing rounds everywhere. Bullets and shells flew through the air, while panicked dog barking resounded. Then they all just fled inside the snow. Ruby looked at the scene as the snow cleared. There were holes in the snow where the dogs had hid, and their weapons were lying on the snow. Bullet shells were everywhere.  
"Well….that was easy!"

And she stepped over the scene of chaos.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	10. The Great Papyrus fails again

**Chapter 10: The Great Papyrus fails again**

"So imagine a blue stop sign," Sans said, "When you see a blue attack…think of a blue stop sign. And stop, okay?"  
"Got it!" Ruby said.

Suddenly, Papyrus popped up, saying, "HUMAN! WHY, I MUST SAY, THAT IS TRULY THE MOST CURIOUS THING OVER THERE! IT 'S….A BOX!"  
Ruby looked to where Papyrus was pointing. Surely enough, there was a box. It had been propped open with a stick. Ruby went for a closer look.

Papyrus hid behind a bush. Sans sat down next to him. Papyrus said, "YES! YEEEEEEEEESSS! ONCE THAT HUMAN GETS CLOSE TO THAT BOX….I SHALL PULL THIS BOX OVER THEM! FOOLPROOF!"

"come on, bro," Sans said, "what makes you think they'll possibly-"

Papyrus pulled the rope in his hands. "I GOT THEM!"

"wait…. _what?!"_

Sans had believed Ruby was too smart to be caught by the likes of Papyrus. Perhaps she had decided to get kinder to the poor skeleton?  
Papyrus stood, keeping his distance from the box, like it would bite or something. He was squealing like a girl, and said, "I CAN'T OPEN IT! SANS! YOU OPEN IT! OH, I WANT TO SEE THE HUMAN'S FACE WHEN THEY REALIZE THE TRAP THEY FELL FOR!"

Sans pulled up the box….to find _Papyrus_ inside, eating a plate of spaghetti. Ruby popped up beside Sans, saying, "Um….how did that happen?"

Papyrus looked up at Ruby, and said, "DANGNABBIT! MY COOKING WAS TOO AMAZING! (sigh) NEXT TIME, HUMAN…..I WILL CATCH YOU!"

Ruby and Sans both looked at each other…..their faces said the same thing.

O.O

 **Yeah, I know, this situation was present in Piemations too. But hey! I thought it was a moment too good to pass up here. So it like...happened.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	11. Speedy Interrogation

**Chapter 11: Speedy Interrogations**

"Sir!" Toriel said, raising her hands, "Slow down! Please! I cannot understand a single word you're saying!"  
"Nowpleaselistentomemydearmadam," Oobleck said in full speed, while swinging a Spider Donut in the other hand, "Ihavecometothisapparentalternatereality,inwhichthequalityofeverythingappearstobeinferiorascomparedtomineforwhichIhavenoexplanation,butknowthatIhavecomeherelookingforamissingstudent, Ruby Rose. Have you seen her?"  
"Ruby?! You mean the child who passed through these Ruins?"

"Yes,asamatteroffact, ,I'mherteacher."  
"She left a complete hour ago."  
"Dagnabbit!" Oobleck clicked his fingers, saying, "Well, I shall have to hurry! No time to dilly!" But first he took a bite out of a spider donut.

"Erm….where did you find that?"  
"Atabakesale,heldbyspiders, why that was happening several rooms ago."  
"That donut….has spider legs sticking out of it…"  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	12. Ruby vs SNowdin K-9 Unit (RE-MATCH!)

**Chapter 12: Ruby vs Snowdin K-9 Unit (RE-MATCH!)**

A snow poff.  
Another snow poff.

Behold! A snow poff.

What a sight! A snow poff.

More snow poffs.

Hey look! A snow poff.

Ruby was counting the snow poffs, while admiring that, for some reason, there was something cute about the snow poffs. She couldn't tell what, but there just was. Ruby came to the last snow poff…..until a dog's head popped out, and went 'bark!'

Ruby said, "Oh, hey there, lil' cutie!"  
Uh, the voice in her head said, Did you forget who that guy is?  
"Huh? Who?"

Suddenly, an entire behemoth-sized suit of armor came out of the ground, and Ruby saw that the dog was really just the head.  
 _THAT._

And then Doggo jumped out, along with Dogami and Dogaressa. Lesser Dog popped out of another snow poff, stood there with his little MP5, and then violently shook his head sideways, shaking snow off his head.

"HUMAN!" Doggo said, aiming his M-16 at Ruby, "We got ya now! We, the five brave Royal Guards of the Snowdin K-9 Unit, have finally caught you after what happened last ti- WHERE'D THEY GO?!"

Ruby had stood perfectly still while Doggo had been ranting. She remembered he couldn't see her, even when she had been standing a few feet away from him.  
"DANG they're plenty smart!" Doggo said, aiming his gun left and right, "But you won't stay still forever! DOGAMI! DOGARESSA! LESSER DOG! GREATER DOG! GET 'EM!"

All of the dogs then pulled on angry growling faces, but Ruby could see it in their eyes; a playful twinkle.

 _OK, so they may be guards, but they're still just dogs._

 _Nice observation, Sherlock, now what's a dog's weakness?_

Ruby knew the answer. She disappeared in a flash of rose petals, which caused all five dogs to hysterical.

Doggo: WHAT?! HOW DID THEY MOVE WHEN THEY COULDN'T?!  
Dogami: They left petals behind!  
Dogaressa: Who are they?!  
Lesser Dog: Bark bark!  
Greater Dog: Bark!

"Hey guys!"  
All the dogs turned around.

"Who wants the stick?!" Ruby held the stick high in her hands.

And you can imagine what happened next…

"STICK! WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN!" "I WANT THE STICK!" "IGNORE MY WIFE! THROW IT TO ME!" "BARK! BARK!" "BARK! BARK!"

"CATCH!" Ruby threw the stick, far far away, behind her, and the Snowdin K-9 Unit chased after the stick.

"I'll catch it!" "I'll get stick!" "STICK!" "Bark! Bark bark!" "Bark!"  
With the dogs gone, Ruby walked forward triumphantly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	13. Snowdin Part 1

**Chapter 13: Snowdin Part 1**

Ruby looked ahead nervously. She, a human, was about to go into a monster town. In the parts I have skipped in this story, Ruby had encountered monsters in certain places. They had all attacked her. How were the monsters in the town going to react to her?  
"don't worry, ruby," Sans said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Sans!"  
"sorry. Don't worry about townsfolk. They won't hurt you."

"What? But what about…"  
"yeah, those were the ones outside the town. Monsters outside of towns tend to get into fights. But you'll be okay in towns. Besides, they all thought you were a monster. Just like them. It's been a long time since anyone saw what a human looks like." He let out a small chuckle, "see, it was a long time ago that monsters met humans, until they were forced down here. That generation died out, and their descendants have no idea what humans look like since they never saw one. Humans have fallen down here, but one by one, and in long time gaps, so almost nobody around here has a concrete idea of what a human looks like. When you walk into town, they'll just think you're a tourist monster."  
"Are you sure? I don't want everyone to suddenly jump in on me…besides, what about the Snowdin K-9 Unit? They recognized me as human."  
Sans winked an eye socket, and said, "I did say almost nobody, didn't I? don't worry, girl. You can trust me."

And he disappeared in a blue flash (again).

Ruby looked ahead, and walked into Snowdin.  
She had seen villages back on Remnant, but this town failed to qualify even as a town. Hell, it didn't even qualify as a village because there were so few buildings. It was more of a small collection of buildings, most of them houses. Ruby headed for the first building in sight; the Snowdin shop. The window was closed, and she knocked. It was opened by a kind-looking rabbit lady, wearing a hat, a light blue tank top, and a skirt. She looked down upon Ruby, and said with a smile, "Hello, stranger! How may I help you?"  
"Um, hi!" Ruby quickly opened one of the pockets on her dress. She had at least 567 gold; all of them she had picked up from her fights with monsters (for some reason, every time Ruby defeated one of them, they'd just drop their money on the ground, just like that, even if they didn't have any visible pockets.

"So, what's for sale?"  
"Well," the shopkeeper said, looking around, "We have Bisicles, and some nice warm clothing to go with the cold weather. Interested?"  
Ruby looked at the Bisicles. They were some weird, yellow stick like things attached to each other. "What's a Bisicle?"  
"What? Haven't you ever eaten a Bisicle before?" the shopkeeper looked genuinely surprised.  
Ruby said, sheepishly, "No…."  
"Well, you eat it. You eat one stick, and then you eat the other. Each one has a different taste."  
"Sounds interesting! How much for one?"  
"80 gold."  
Ruby gulped. This stuff seemed expensive….well, if it was really that good….

Ruby bought two Bisicles, and now had only 407 gold left. Ruby asked, "Um, why does Snowdin look so deserted?"  
The shopkeeper sighed, and said, "We….don't really get that many visitors. Even less decide to stay here."

"Oh, that's sad. It looks like a nice town."

Thee shopkeeper's face brightened. "Are you planning on staying? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you before. Are you a tourist from the city?"  
"Uh….yeah! (Liar.) I thought I could take a look… this town could use some more people! It would be more cheery."  
The shopkeeper said, "Yeah…but we did get some new people months ago."  
"Really?"  
The shopkeeper now smiled brightly. "Yeah, two bumbling skeletons. I think they're brothers…anyways, if you're bored, just watch them and their silly antics. Particularly that tall skeleton wearing cardboard armor. What was his name again…."  
"Papyrus and Sans?" Ruby finished it for her, "Yeah, I met them. They're a riot!"  
The shopkeeper laughed, "Yep! Sometimes I just feel sorry for Papyrus. He keeps telling everyone that if he catches a human, he'll be promoted to Royal Guard. I'm afraid his dream might be in vain. The poor boy isn't very bright. You said you've run into him, right?"  
"Yep. I can relate to his not being very bright. He tried to catch me by keeping a piece of paper on the ground. He thought I had outsmarted his elaborate puzzle. I later discovered that the piece of paper was Junior Jumble."  
"Hah ha! Well, at least you could admire the determination of Papyrus. He won't give up so easily on anything."

Suddenly, the shopkeeper's tone changed, "Hold on, he tried to catch you? He's never done that to anyone before. Why?"  
Ruby remembered that the townsfolk wouldn't recognize her as human. So far, the shopkeeper had been talking to her like she herself was a monster. Ruby came up with the lie.  
"He asked me to help him test out his puzzles. I role-played as a human, see?"

"Oh. Well, I hope he gets his wish. There's been rumors going on, see…"  
"Rumors?" Ruby liked rumors.

"Yeah, that we're almost free. Can you believe that? I'm so hopeful! King Asgore needs one more human soul. I'm not sure when he got the other ones, it's like humans fell in here, and got past under everyone's noses! Imagine that!"  
"Wow," Ruby said to her in a mock tone of surprise. The current generation really _didn't_ know what humans looked like if they got past under so many monsters this easily.

"But King Asgore can spot humans easily. He's a really old guy, since he's immortal. A really tragic story, his immortality."  
"Tragic? How?"  
"Sheesh, kid, haven't you ever paid attention in history class about King Asgore?"  
"History? Is he _that_ old?"  
The shopkeeper sighed, "Kids these days… yes, King Asgore is pretty old. Like, more than a hundred years old. I think…he's a special type of monster. One that doesn't age if they don't have biological children."

"Oh, that's sad."  
"Yeah…it's a sad story… losing his son and his foster child like that…then his wife, the Queen, left him and disappeared…he really didn't deserve that to happen. He's a really nice guy."

"Hasn't anyone seen her?"  
"Not at all."

There was a pain in Ruby's heart. Toriel had warned Ruby of Asgore, but this was just depressing to know that his son, and apparently, his foster child, had died and his wife had ditched him. Probably out of anger?

"Well," the shopkeeper said, "Anything else?"  
"No, thank you."  
Ruby walked away, when the shopkeeper called after her, "Hey, if you want to take a rest, you can go to the inn next door! It's run by my sister!"  
Ruby looked at the Inn…the Snowed Inn.

This is one crappy little town with a weird name. the voice spoke.

 _Do you have to be so rude?_

 **Inside, and some time later**

Ruby was lying in the bed, with the cover over her. She was processing what she had learned. So apparently, King Asgore needed one more human soul to get all the monsters out of Underground. And he was a nice guy. Ruby wanted to get to the surface, but she had seen how the shopkeeper had grown hopeful when she said that they were almost free.  
Ruby then thought about her plan of action….should she help these people, or leave and let someone else fall in and have their soul taken to free the monsters of Underground?  
With these thoughts, she fell asleep.

 **XX time later**

The Innkeeper said, "Wow, you look refreshed! Which is amazing, considering you were asleep for only like 5 minutes…."  
" _What?!"_ Ruby couldn't hide her surprise. How was that even possible?  
"Well," the Innkeeper said, and pulled out a small sack, "Here's your money back!"  
"But…"  
"Hey, I said it's 80 gold for a NIGHT, and you slept for 5 MINUTES. Does it seem right for me to take your money?"  
Ruby was impressed by the Innkeeper's honesty, but this seemed….a little too honest.

"Uuh….thank…you?"  
"Your welcome! Enjoy your stay at Snowdin!"  
Ruby left the Snowed Inn, and continued forward through town. There were trees here and there, and a small house…and she stumbled upon a huge Christmas tree. A small monster kid, wearing a striped shirt, and brown pants, was trying to grab one specific present, except….Ruby noticed he didn't have any hands, so he was trying to hold it with his mouth. Ruby walked up to the little tyke, and asked, "Need help, little guy?"  
The small monster looked up at her. He was really small, no more than a foot and a half tall.

"Oh," he said in a childish tone, that seemed to be unusually full of confidence, "you want to help me with my present? Thanks, but no thanks, sister. I can manage." Then he looked at his present, and he jumped up into the air, and landed on his present at such an angle, that it flew up into the air, and landed on his head. The little monster looked at Ruby, and said, "Yo! Are you a teenager? You're kinda tall, but you don't sound like an adult."

Ruby confirmed, "Why, yes of course!"  
The monster kid looked up at her, and said, "You…have silver eyes….they're….pretty mesmerizing…what kind of monster are you?"

Ruby was nervous, since she really didn't know what to say, and then came up with something.  
"I'm a fast monster! I can run really, _really_ fast, and I leave petals behind to show my graceful trail."  
"Oh wow! You live in the fast lane!" monster kid jumped up and down, dropping his present from his head. He said, "Can you give me a ride?"  
Ruby lifted the little guy. He was pretty light. She said, "Hang on!"  
 **A split second later**

Ruby came back to the starting point. There was a trail of petals on the snow, where Ruby had ran. Monster kid was wrapped tightly in her arms, and he had a huge, toothed smile on his face. When she put him down, he jumped, saying, "THAT WAS SO COOOOL! It was so short, but it was still like an eternity due to that awesome speed and that whistling noise in my ears! And you really did leave flower petals!...red flower petals? I've never seen those. Not even in my science book. You must be really special!"  
"Why thank you!"  
"Oh, and have you heard?"

"What?"  
"Undyne was seen in Snowdin! Tell me your hyped!"  
Undyne? The name ringed some bells in Ruby's head. She remembered Papyrus mentioning that name once. Ruby gave mock excitement, saying, "Why, yes! I am hyped!"  
"Isn't Undyne the coolest? She beats up anyone in her way, and she's super strong! Legend has it she can suplex herself!"  
"How…is…that even possible?"  
"Because she's Undyne! That's why! The same way because you're fast, and you're…" he was silent for a second, and asked, "What was your name, again?"  
"Ruby."  
"You're Ruby!"  
A clock in a pole struck a bell loudly. Monster kid looked up at the time, and panicked, saying, "Uh oh, I'm late! Gotta run!" He ran off, slipped and fell on his face, and somehow managed to get himself back on his feet. He then stopped, and said, "My present!" he ran back to it, but Ruby picked it up for him and put it on his head.  
"You're the best!" the monster kid said and ran off.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	14. Snowdin Part 2

**Chapter 14: Snowdin Part 2**

Grillby's seemed to be a welcoming sight. Ruby could almost feel the buzzing of life from inside. She walked in through the door. There were several monsters in the diner, and all of them were either sitting around or eating.  
And then Ruby's eyes met the eyes of Doggo. Doggo stood perfectly still, and so did Ruby. But Doggo wasn't going to be outsmarted so easily this time. He had seen Ruby and had seen her disappear in her position, which meant that was where Ruby was. Doggo leapt out into the air and managed to pin Ruby to the ground. Ruby was visible again as she was now squirming. The other members of the Snowdin K-9 Unit approached her. Ruby thought this was the end…..she couldn't hurt any of them. She had promised that to Toriel.  
Until Doggo said, "I CAN'T FIND STICK! WAN WAN WAN WAN!"  
Dogami and Dogaressa came and begged to her, "PET! WE NEED PETTING! WE CAN'T CATCH STICK OR SQUIRREL, PET US OR WE WILL GO HYPER!"  
Ruby, with her super speed, pet all of the five dogs….although Lesser Dog's neck grew in length for some reason. They all calmed down. All of the dog's the nuzzled against Ruby, with Greater Dog putting his whole weight to her, all of the them letting out small, comfortable noises. Doggo suddenly snarled, "Let none speak of this…."

"Wouldn't dream of it…." Ruby said, petting him again. Then she asked, "Say…all of you seem to have five fingered hands….couldn't you all try petting each other?"  
All of the dogs barked, "Each other?"  
"Yeah….I mean, you can hold guns and shoot them….it wouldn't be difficult to pet each other if it makes you all this comfortable."  
Doggo lookeda t Lesser Dog, and petted him. Lesser Dog let out a small, cute whimper, his neck grew in length, and he nuzzled against Doggo's stomach. Dogami and Dogaressa were amazed and petted each other. And then Greater Dog pet Doggo….and then it was a complete petting frenzy, with each dog petting the next one, while everyone in the diner watched on. It was turning into a wild scene, really, as the dogs were now getting desperate for more pets, something they practically craved and earlier believed only non-dogs could do it to them. Ruby realized the intensity of her mistake, teaching them how to pet each other, and guessing that time and space will go ape shit, Ruby ran out of the diner in a hurry.  
It was after several minutes that Grillby came out, and chucked all of the dogs out (Yes Greater Dog too, and he was still in his armor).

Doggo then said, "Oh man, that human got away again! And now we can't stop petting each other!"  
Lesser Dog barked. Dogami said, "He's right, we need a crowbar to stop ourselves! To the TOWN TOOL STORE!"  
But the five dogs had stuck to each other so much in their petting chaos….that they had practically formed a ball of themselves, entangled with each other, but they were still able to roll themselves towards town.  
Ruby snuck out of the shadows, and walked out of town, but not before she noticed a cheery looking house, with two mailboxes. One was overstuffed, the other was practically empty. Ruby continued through town.

 **In some other place…**

A pair of eyes were watching Ruby carefully through the screen. They snorted.

"Well, they may be a human, but they sure are crafty…getting past the dogs three times in a row."  
They turned around, and left.  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	15. Papyrus (You may get disappointed)

**Chapter 15: Papyrus**

Ruby skipped along the path, singing, 'Sarge's Blues' to herself, skip, skip skip…beat!

'I've got the Blues….in a headlock!

I've got the Blues….in my shotgun sight!'

Then a sudden gust of wind came. Ruby stopped, holding the hood close to her face. (Where does such wind even come from in such depths under a mountain?) Then she looked up, and saw a figure standing. It was a tall figure, with a strangely shaped body. It seemed familiar…

"HUMAN! GO NO FURTHER!"  
Yep. It was Papyrus.

"Hey Papyrus!" Ruby shouted, but the storm drowned her voice.  
"HUMAN! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO RELAY TO YOU! YOU SEE, I HAVE….COMPLEX FEELINGS…..FEELINGS LIKE…..THE JOY OF FINDING ANTOHER PASTA LOVER….THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS…."

The voice in Ruby's head said, Oh crap. Get ready, Red, cuz this guy's in love with you…

 _Don't be silly,_ Ruby said mentally, _he's a skeleton. How could he possibly-_

Papyrus went on, "…THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS….THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE HAVING RIGHT NOW! I CAN IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY."

Correction. That bonehead thinks _you're_ in love with him.

"…AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE…"  
Suddenly, this was going too far.  
"Um….Papyrus…." Ruby shouted over the storm. How could Papyrus speak so clearly in this storm?! "I was just being nice to you back there! I'm not actually in love with you! You're having a misunder-"

But the Great Papyrus was oblivious to Ruby's pleas, "I PITY YOU…LONELY HUMAN…"

"WHAT?! I have friends and a family!"

Again…ignorance from Papyrus's side….

"WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR… NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!" Papyrus turned his face away. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief…

"YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"

"Back to square 1, huh…"

"THEN I CAN FULLFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! PRESTIGIOUS! POPULAR! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Ruby didn't like the way Papyrus was going. Seems like he was turning in to greed.

He turned back to Ruby, saying, "Prepare yourself!"

He raised his hand, pulling several bones out of the ground. He moved his hand forward. The bones shot forward….missing Ruby by huge gaps. Ruby said, "Um…nice try! Keep practicing!"  
"WHY THANK YOU….NYEH! STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!"

"Jeez, dude, that was just a compliment…"

"BUT IF YOUR FLIRTING WITH ME….YOU'RE REVEALING YOU'RE ULTIMATE FEELINGS! WELL, I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

"Yeah, and I have zero redeeming qualities…." Ruby said sarcastically.

"ARE YOU INSULTING YOURSELF? THAT HUMILITY….IT REMINDS ME OF MYSELF! OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!"

…..wow. the voice said.

Ruby started to panic, "But….but…..that was sarcasm! Papyrus! Please understand! I…"

"I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU….LET'S DATE LATER! FIRST, I SHALL CAPTURE YOU!"

Ruby remembered that Papyrus was a skeleton. SO technically, he has no brain. Then…again….he was a magical skeleton….an extremely incompetent one, too…..

Papyrus fired more bones at Ruby, all of them misses. He said, "I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THE DATE OF OURS! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? STOP LOOKING AT ME!"  
Ruby really didn't have any response for this situation….it was the first time some guy was interested in her. Except…this guy didn't have any flesh. Or brains, for that matter.

"You know what, let's just skip ahead…."  
 **FAST FORWARD!**

A Beowolf cub ran off, with the bone right in his jaws. The Annoying Dog ran after it, barking for the bone. Papyrus screamed, "EVIL DOG! COME BACK WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"Again…."

 **FAST FORWARD EVEN MORE!  
** "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU…MY PITY."

Ruby gave a sigh of relief. Not only did Papyrus's face look like shit right now, with all that MTT brand stuff all over it, there were bones lying everywhere which Papyrus had shot at Ruby….but for some reason, he had missed every single shot. Even when he had cast his blue attack on her, and said that she now had to jump over his bones, which Ruby had no need of doing due to his horrible aim. There _were_ a few close calls, though.

"WELL, I GUESS I FAILED TO CAPTURE- WAIT. THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT, WAS IT?" Papyrus pulled ou-

HEY! **STOP READING THE SCRIPT RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE READERS**!  
"I DON'T REMEMBER MY LINES!"  
Skip ahead! **Skip ahead!**

 **SEVERELY INCONVENIENT SKIP LATER**

Ruby watched as Papyrus walked off. He said, "SEE YOU AT MY HOUSE!"

Ruby was silent, thought about it, and then smiled.  
"Well, I guess I can do one date!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	16. The Vegetation that defies science

**And here is another chapter where Oobleck takes his sweet time to check the Underground…**

 **Chapter 16: The Vegetation that defies science**

"Whythisistrulyanamazingdiscovery,soamazinginfactthatthescientificcommunitybackonRemnantwillbeflabbergasted!"

Oobleck rushed from tree to tree, plant to plant, leaf to leaf, examining each and every plant he could find. It was amazing, beyond amazing. For starters…

"Howdotheseplantsevengrowinsuchalackofsunlight?!Photosynthesisclearlyrequiressunlightasthekeycomponentforgrowth,andphotosynthesisisapickyprocess,sothefactthatthesetreesarenotjustgrowing,butburstingisamazing! And….why is it even snowing down here?"  
Oobleck looked towards the sky. "It's not like there's an opening or something…actually…why can I see at all? Consideringthatthereishardlyanylightatallcomingdownhere,Ishouldn'tbeabletoseeatall!Thisplacehassomanydiscoveries!"  
Glynda's voice screamed over the intercom, "OOBLECK! FOCUS ON FINDING !"  
"Well,I'msorrydear,butyouknowhowexcietedingetinsituationsliketheonewhereiamnow."

On the other side of the intercom… Glynda facepalmed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	17. Weiss vs Papyrus (Not canon)

**This is completely not a part of the main story. Just something for fun…..**

Weiss vs Papyrus

Weiss was just downright annoyed by this stupid skeleton. He kept calling himself 'a master in the art of puzzles' and yet all of them had been childishly simple. Hell, when she had stood upright pretending to be a snowman, he had fallen for it! This guy was literally a bonehead.

"I WILL DATE YOU LATER, BUT FIRST, I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus burst. Weiss was getting super pissed.

"Look, buddy, I've been ignoring your childishness for some time, but now this is just getting stupid."

"WHY, WHAT ON EARTH COULD YOU MEAN? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT OUR DATE, AND YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME BY SAYING THAT IT'S STUPID! WELL, THIS SKELETON HAS HIGH STANDARDS!"

"..S.s.s…Standards?! What kind of standards could _you_ possibly have?!"  
"WHY, BEING A GREAT PASTA COOKER…."

"Yeah, and I'm Chef Gusteau…."  
"BEING A GREAT PUZZLE MAKER…"

"Junior Jumble. You think _**JUNIOR-F***ING-JUMBLE**_ is harder than crosswords…." Weiss was steaming now.

"AND… SEEING I HAVE GREAT FRIEND MAKING SKILLS…." And he threw a wink at Weiss, "IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…"

Weiss. Couldn't stand it anymore. She just let out a loud scream, rushed forward with Aura-enhanced speed, and landed a punch right on Papyrus's ribs. They cracked very easily under her anger, and Papyrus snak to his knees, saying, "OW" again and again and again.

Then he looked at her, saying, "WELL…"  
Weiss gave him a left hook (Which she had learned from Yang) and knocked off Papyrus's lower jaw, and several of his teeth. She was _that_ pissed.

Papyrus was now on the snow, saying, rather weakly, "IT'S…TOO…OBVIOUS…..YOU CAN'T….BEAT ME…I…THEREFORE….ELECT…..TO GR…..ANT…YOU MY PITY!"

Weiss relaxed. Papyrus had pissed her off, but she had blown off her steam on punching him.

She accepted his offer.

Papyrus shot up to his feet, beaming, "WELL THEN! I GUESS IF YOU WANT TO GO ON THAT DATE OF OURS, YOU CAN MEET ME AT SNOWDIN TOWN! LATER!" And Papyrus jogged off. And then he came back to pich up his lower jaw, and ran off.

 **Later….**

"OUCH!" Papyrus said, while Sans tried to fix his jaw back into place, "HUMANS HIT HARD! SHE WAS SO THIN, BUT SO FAST AND STRONG TOO!"  
Sans said, "why am I not surprised….."

 **This wasn't really attached to the main story in anyway. Just so we all could have fun ;)**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	18. Expiration Date: Part 1

**Chapter 17: Expiration Date: Part 1**

Papyrus opened the door, saying, "WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE."

Ruby walked inside. The house's interior was…rather plain. There was hardly any décor on the walls, just some faded shade of red paint. The floor was clearly wooden. There was a TV on a table, and a couch to the opposite direction of it. Papyrus said, "WELCOME….TO A LA MANSIONE…..DE SKELETOINE."

"It looks nice," Ruby commented. It was the only thing that _could_ come to mind.

"YOU LIKE IT? WELL, YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING! BUT FIRST…..WHAT EXACTLY IS IT THAT YOU DO ON A DATE?"  
"Um….sorry, Paps," Ruby said, shrugging, "I'm new to this stuff myself."  
"OH WELL," Papyrus said, "WE MIGHT AS WELL TRY TO- OH IT'S TIME FOR MY FAVORITE GAME SHOW!" Papyrus suddenly chirruped the moment he saw the clock strike 11. He quickly grabbed the TV remote which was lying on the couch, and he turned the TV on.

Instead, he was met with a blank screen, saying, "The late night puzzle show is currently under momentary shut-down because not only of due to how lame the friggin show is, but also because Mettaton has approved that puzzle shows are indeed, the most boring show you could possibly ask for."

"WHAT?! PUZZLE SHOWS, _**BORING?!**_ WHY, THIS METTATON HAS NO CLASS AT ALL! HMPH!" Papyrus harrumphed, "PUZZLE SHOWS BORING….BALDERDASH!"  
Ruby thought about cheering him up.

"I Think puzzle shows are nice. They really get your mind working."  
"PRECISELY! IT'S THE VERY REASON I WATCH THEM! THEY REALLY HELP ME IN MY PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS, SO THAT I CAN EVENTUALLY CATCH A HUMAN, AND BECOME A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND BECOME FAMOUS, AND…." Papyrus noticed that Ruby was now giving him a look, and realized he was perhaps going a little too far into his dreams.

"BUUUUUUT…..THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT WE…UH….WE….WHAT DO YOU DO ON A DATE AGAIN?"  
"Um…." Ruby pondered. She decided to try what the movies show…. "Go to the local restaurant?"  
"GRILLBY'S? WELL, I DON'T KNOW…..IT'S MORE OF SANS KINDA PLACE…AND THERE'S ALWAYS THAT STRANGE SMELL IN THE AIR…..IT CLOGS UP MY NOSTRILS, SO NOW I CAN'T EVEN SMELL!"

"Riiiiiiiight…um, so….." Ruby noticed a room with no door, and said, "Which room is that?"  
"WHY," Papyrus said, full of glee, "THAT'S A ROOM EVERY MASTER CHEF, SUCH AS MYSELF…" (cue dramatic wind blowing his cape) "NEEDS…THE KITCHEN!"  
The thought of cookies rushed to Ruby's mind. She said, "Well then, Master Chef Papyrus…to the kitchen!"  
Ruby hopped, and in one hop, reached the kitchen. The kitchen looked just like any other kitchen, and there nothing strange about it. Cabinets, a table, and a fridge….and was that a cupboard?

"WHY THIS?" Papyrus said, walking to the said cupboard(?), "IS MY WASH BASIN!"

Ruby looked at the 'wash basin' from bottom to top. She could just make out the sink at the top…which was nearly touching the roof. "But it's so big! Why would you possibly keep it that high?"  
"WHY IT'S A SECRET!" Papyrus said, and stood firm, and then he hunched, "SO I'LL TELL YOU. SEE, I'M RUNNING OUT OF SPACE FOR STORAGE OF MY BONES WHICH I USE IN BATTLES, SO I REALIZED, WHY NOT JUST THROW EM ALL IN HERE? SO I MADE RENOVATIONS, AND VOILA! ISN'T IT A MASTERPIECE?"  
Ruby let the size of the cabinet dig in to her, and said, "So….can I see how many bones are in there?"  
"OF COURSE!"  
Papyrus opened the door. Behold! A Beowolf cub and the Annoying Dog both were in the cabinet, fighting over a bone.

"WHAT THE HECK?! DOGS AGAIN!"  
The Cub and Dog looked at Papyrus, and both of them dashed for the exit, bone in the cub's mouth. Before Papyrus could catch them, they were gone. "DOG-GONE IT!" He screamed, and then realized he had just made an error…..he had used a god-awful _Sans pun._

And surely enough, the sound of a trom- _ **bone**_ was heard from upstairs, followed by the sound of a door being hastily closed.

" _ **SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"**_ Mr. Papyrus screamed.

Ruby couldn't stop giggling. She said, "Well, he did have some _great_ timing…."

"WELL, I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT…BUT I'LL SHOW YOU MY FRIDGE NOW!"  
And what was inside the fridge? Why, the Annoying Dog, of course! And apparently he had eaten _all_ of Papyrus's spaghetti, right out of their cans. He jumped out of the fridge and then out the window, smashing it.

Cue Sans doing the trombone again.

" _ **SSSSAAAANNSSS!"**_

Ruby had to bite her tongue to stop herself from bursting into peals of laughter. She said, "Well, this has been an interesting date so far….."  
"WHY, ARE YOU REALLY ENJOYING IT?!" Papyrus ran out of the kitchen and shouted, "CURSE YOU, AND THANK YOU SANS!"  
He ran back inside, saying, "WELL, I DO BELIEVE I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU…. BUT FOR THAT…YOU WILL HAVE TO FOLLOW ME!"  
He ran out of the kitchen with a dash….before running into the front door. He got back up, and skipped upstairs, as excited as a little girl.

Ruby pondered, "No what could the surprise be?"


	19. Expiration Date Part 2

**Chapter 18: Expiration Date: Part 2**

Ruby noticed strange lights coming out from under Sans's door. Papyrus said, "OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. THERE ARE ALWAYS LIGHTS FLASHING IN SANS'S ROOM." Ruby still seemed worried, but walked inside Papyrus's room anyway.

The room wasn't much different than how Ruby thought it would be. There was bed in the shape of a racing car to one corner, a bookshelf to another corner, a computer to _another_ corner, a white door (With closet written over it in childish handwriting) and a table to another part of the room with action figures on it. Papyrus stood in the middle of the room, and he seemed unusually pleased with himself. He piped, "WELL, MY DEAR FRIEND, CONSIDERING HOW MUCH YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS DATE SO FAR, I WILL SAY, THAT THE REAL SURPRISE….IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE! AND WHO IS THE SENDER?" He pokes a thumb out of his gloves at himself, "ME, OF COURSE! YOUR SUPER COOL FRIEND!"  
Ruby was, once again, getting worried about where this would be going, and the strange voice wasn't helping.

 _(Maybe you'll have kids in the future….oh wait….he's a skeleton. Sorry to crush your dreams)._

 _Oh shut up._

Papyrus then pulled out a book, and said, "AND IT WAS A VERY CONVENIENT THING THAT I SNAGGED A BOOK ON DATING FROM THE LIBRARBY NEARBY!"

Ruby prepared herself….

Papyrus started reading the book, "HOW TO BECOME A SUCCESSFUL DATER, VERSION 23.4 (REVISED FOR BADLY WRITTEN FANFICTIONS). STEP 1: PRESS THE [C] KEY ON YOUR KEYBOARD FOR DATING HUD…."

Ruby wondered what the heck was he talking about, when she noticed she now had a keyboard in her hands (Courtesy of the Anomaly, if you get what I'm saying…). She hit the C key, and saw a mass illusion pop up in the room; a big half moon popped up, with THU written next to it, a radar-like thing appeared next to Papyrus, which had 'Crime Radar' titled below it, a fluctuating population graph to his right, and a bar that had 'Reel it in!' written below it. And….a small egg. With egg written on it. Literally. Papyrus seemed to notice these things, and says, "WOWIE! I FEEL SO INFORMED, AND LOOK AT ALL THIS! STEP TWO, ASK THEM TO START A DATE….AHEM…" his attention diverting to Ruby, "HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"  
Ruby: But….I ….(totally confused at what was happening right now) thought…..we already were on one…..?"  
"WE ARE? WOW THAT WAS FAST. I AM MAKING RAPID PROCESS! STEP THREE, PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE….." Papyrus was then silent for several moments, at which he looked at Ruby and said, "THAT DRESS…HUMAN! YOU ALREADY ARE WEARING CLOTHING! AND I JUST REMEMBERED! EARLIER TODAY….YOU WERE WEARING CLOTHING AS WELL, PARTICULARLY THAT HOOD! COULD IT BE….YOU WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE START?"

 _(Say no, say no, say no, say no, oh lord, please say no….)_ the voice pleaded. And again…that strange itching happened.

Ruby, for once, decided to do what the voice said, "….nnnooooo….."

"OH….BUT WAIT…IT COULD POSSIBLY MEAN….THAT…..HUMAN! DO YOU THINK WE WERE PREDESTINED TO MEET LIKE THIS?"  
Now Ruby _knew_ this was going to get tough, and pondered. She came with the most expectable response…

"Mmmmmaybe?"  
The Illusions changed, and a bar popped up over papyrus, saying 'Date Power.' It increased heavily. Papyrus was standing in shock. He said, "NO….NYEH! NYEH HEH! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I CAN CATCH UP WITH YOU! I TOO, _**CAN WEAR CLOTHING!"**_ He said the last part with a tone of malice, and then said softly, "WAIT A SECOND." And then ran inside his cupboard and slammed the door shut behind him. Then he jumped out (breaking the door in the process) and stood in front of Ruby.

He was now wearing a T-shirt with cool dude written on the front, with basket-balls in place of sleeves, a backwards turned cap, and shorts. Papyrus seemed might pleased with himself for his strange dressing. Papyrus then piped, "BEHOLD! MY COOLEST OUTFIT TO DATE! DO YOU LIKE IT?"  
Ruby was at a loss for words. She was _sooooo_ not familiar with these situations and had zero experience with these issues. She decided to be nice (It was the least she could do…) and said, "Yes."

Suddenly, his face went 'OH CRAP' as another illusion popped up; a graph with 'tension' as it's title. It went off the charts. The Dating Power bar went up again. It was close to the end. Papyrus then said, "NYEH! WELL, I BELIEVE YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME AT THIS DATING THING, EH? WELL, YOU HAVE NOT TRULY DEFEATEN ME UNLESS YOU FIND OUT WHAT'S THE SECRET HIDDEN IN MY CLOTHING!"  
Ruby was now genuinely confused. She looked at Papyrus's clothing carefully. What hidden secret could he possibly have in such a weird outfit? Maybe a reference? Or…maybe…..

Ruby gave a shot…."There's…something….hidden under your hat?"  
"YES! AND WHAT IS IT?" He took his hat off, revealing a present hidden under it (Don't ask me how he did that).

He took the present off his head, and said, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO OPEN MY PRESENT? PLEEEAAAASE?" Ruby got a little creeped out by the last part, and said, "Um…no thanks…"

"WHY, YOU ARE TOO SHY TO OPEN MY PRESENT? WHY, I SHALL OPEN IT FOR YOU THEN!" Papyrus tore the wrappings off. The gift was…..pasta. Spaghetti.

"YES! IT IS PASTA! AN ARTISAN'S WORK! MADE BY A TRUE MASTER CHEF! AND WHO COULD THAT HAVE BEEN? WHY, ME OF COURSE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY IT OUT?"  
Ruby got a little worried. Was eating a spaghetti made by a skeleton the best choice? Probably…not.

"Uhm…why don't you eat it? I mean, it's your hard work, after all! And….and….those who did all the hard work deserve it the most, don't they?"  
"WHAT? YOU'RE GIVING IT ALL…..TO ME? NOO!" Suddenly Papyrus acted like somebody had just landed a critical hit on him, and the Dating Bar went full. And beyond. Papyrus let out a loud, " _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

There was silence as he collapsed on the floor to his knees, and said, "HUMAN…..I CAN'T BELIEVE…YOU ONLY WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR ME? THEN THAT TRULY PROVES THAT YOU ARE…" and he stopped. He looked up at Ruby, with the face that said, 'hold on, I just realized something.'

"YOU…ONLY WANTED WHAT'S BEST FOR ME…..YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HURT MY FEELINGS…SO…..YOU DID EVERYTHING IN SUCH A WAY…THAT I WOULDN'T FEEL DOWN, DIDN'T YOU?"  
Ruby nearly jumped in surprise. Papyrus had pretty much guessed out her whole jig, and knew that there would be no point in denying. She let out a meek, "Yes… s…sorry Papyrus…."  
Papyrus let out a sigh, and said, "WELL…..I GUESS THAT ISN'T SURPRISING…..I MEAN…..NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY…I'M NOT GOOD AT ANYTHING, AM I? YOU BY-PASSED ALL MY PUZZLES TOO EASILY…..I COULDN'T LAND A HIT ON YOU IN A FAIR FIGHT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU ENCOURAGED ME….WHY, I CAN'T EVEN DATE PROPERLY. I GUESS…." He got up, taking his hat off, "I DON'T HAVE A SHOT IN BEING A ROYAL GUARD, DO I?"  
Ruby looked down. Papyrus had sounded really hurt. She had only wanted to make him feel better. That's what Sans had asked help for. Now she felt horrible. And Papyrus was feeling down again.

"I GUESS…..I SHOULD….GO TO UNDYNE TOMORROW AND TELL HER I DON'T NEED THIS SENTRY JOB ANYMORE…..I'M JUST NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS STUFF, NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY…."

And then, Ruby knew what to say.

"Papyrus…" Papyrus looked up at her, "do you know what I like about you?"  
Papyrus remained silent.

"One thing I like about you…..you're a funny skeleton, and you nearly made me die from internal laughter sometimes. Secondly…." Ruby took a few steps closer, "another thing I like about you….you're determination."  
Papyrus asked, "WHAT?"  
"Your determination, Papyrus. You knew deep down that you didn't stand a chance at being a Royal Guard, but you never let that stop you. You tried to extents where others would have quit. And when I came, you doubled all those efforts." Ruby now had a smile on her face.

"Papyrus, you said that you want others to be your friends. Well, you think you don't deserve any friends because you believe yourself to be good for nothing but, truth is…who wouldn't want a friend like you? I mean, _**I**_ think having you for a friend sounds great. You're silly, you're determined, and you never give up. I mean, why would you give up now? Sure you didn't capture me, but you might get a chance to get into the Royal Guard. You think you don't have any friends, but if that's so…..I'll be your friend then."

Papyrus was sad, and said, "YOU….REALLY MEAN THAT?"  
Ruby, with the smile still on her face, said, "Every word."  
"EVEN IF….I…..STAY THE WAY I AM?"  
"Just be yourself. I mean, you could use a little practice with puzzles, but you're fine just the way you are."  
And at that moment, Papyrus leapt, hugged Ruby, saying, "WELL THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…" and he pulled her away so he could see her face, "WILL BE YOUR COOL FRIEND!" And then he let her go, saying, "YOU ARE RIGHT! I CAN'T GIVE UP NOW! I MUST STAY DETERMINED! I CAN BE A ROYAL GUARD, SOME UNKNOWN TIME IN THE FUTURE, BUT I CAN BE ONE! THANK YOU HUMAN! THANK YOU…" and then he was silent, and said, rather embarrassed, "SAY, I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME….WHAT WAS IT AGAIN?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."  
"AH…..THANK YOU….RUBY."  
"It's what friends do," and she let out a small giggle.

Papyrus then said to Ruby, "WELL, THIS HAS BEEN QUITE A DATE….BUT EVERYTHING HAS TO GO ON. BUT I WILL SAY….MEETING HAS BEEN THE GREATEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME IN YEARS!"

"Why thank you!" And Ruby let a small bow.  
"BUT…I'M AFRAID ASGORE WON'T LET THE CASE OF YOU BEING IN THE UNDERGROUND GO TO SILENCE SO EASILY…..SO…..I'M AFRAID…." At this Papyrus looked worried, "….HE WILL LET OUT EVERY ROYAL GUARD TO LOOK FOR YOU….BETTER THAT YOU SHOULD GO TO HIM YOURSELF."  
"What?" Ruby wasn't sure about that…..

"I MEAN, IT'S BETTER TO GO TO SOMEONE YOURSELF, THAN LET THEM COME TO YOU! BESIDES, HE IS…A BIG FURRY PUSHOVER! YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAY TO HIM YOU WANT TO GO HIM, AND A CALCULATOR SAYS THAT THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE HE'LL LET YOU GO! REALLY, HE'S ONE OF THE NICEST PEOPLE YOU COULD ASK FOR IN THE UNDERGROUND!"  
Ruby remembered Toriel telling her to beware of Asgore. But…..Papyrus had described him in such a way…..but then Papyrus was the easily fooled type…..

Now Ruby knew she had no option left.

She had to go to Asgore herself. Many instincts were screaming at her, including the mysterious voice.

 _(What the hell?!)_ It screamed, _(But….but….you can't do that! What if he kills you?!)_

 _I'm a Huntress, I can handle anything._

 _(And what I have seen from checking your memory album inside your head, Hunters have bigger_ _ **brains**_ _than normal people! Don't go to Asgore yourself! Then again…the castle is where the exit to the Surface is….)  
Wait, how do you know that?  
_The voice did not reply.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG, RUBY?" Papyrus asked her, knocking Ruby out of her mind-conversation with the strange voice.

She smiled, saying, "I'm fine. So….Papyrus….it was a nice time I had….but I think I have to go now."  
Papyrus seemed a little sad, but he cheered up again, saying, "OK! AND JUST KNOW….THAT THIS COOL FRIEND WILL ALWAYS BE IN SNOWDIN! IF YOU NEED ME, JUST COME TO SNOWDIN! ACTUALLY, YOU SHOULD TAKE MY NUMBER. YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE, DON'T YOU?"

Ruby pulled one out of her pocket. Toriel had given it to her back in the Ruins.

"WELL, HERE'S MY NUMBER!"  
 **Outside**

"WELL, IT HAS BEEN A SMASHING TIME," Papyrus said, more excited than he had been in weeks, "BUT YOU MUST BE OFF ON YOUR JOURNEY. AND REMEMBER! ASGORE IS THE BIGGEST SOFTIE YOU CAN IMAGINE! JUST GO TO HIM YOURSELF AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!"  
"I will! Thanks Papyrus!" Ruby said, and walked off down the road, away from Papyrus and his house, from Snowdin Town, and to whatever the Underground had to throw at her.

While in the shadows…..a pair of evil eyes watched.

" _ **What? She didn't kill him? This makes no sense!"**_

The eyes burrowed themselves back into the ground.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	20. The Snowman's Request

**Chapter 19: The Snowman's Request**

But before Ruby could really leave Snowdin, she came across a snowman. The snowman actually shouted at her, "Excuse me!"

Ruby jumped startled at the sudden noise. She saw the snowman, still and unmoving. And then the voice came from it, "Yes, I called out to you! Would you please help me out a bit?"

Incredulous, Ruby approached cautiously.

"Don't come near me like I'll bite," the construction reassured her, "I'm just a snowman." Ruby replied, "Yeah, a talking snowman. And I didn't expect that….." The snowman said, exasperated, "Well, what _did_ you expect?!"  
"I really don't know what to expect anymore…."

"OK, let's put that aside….could I rely on you?"  
"Huh?"  
"I….need help."

"Help? How?"  
"Well….as you can see…..I'm stuck to this spot…..but…I know there is more out there. I've seen people come and go, and….I just want to see the world….." (Ruby didn't tell him he couldn't see the world, because he was practically _underneath_ it) "So….I would really appreciate it if you took a piece of me and carried it as far as you can go."  
"Why?"  
"So I can see the world…."  
Ruby was silent, and replied, "OR…I Could take one of your eyes."  
"Huh?"  
"You want to see the world? I could just take one of your pebble eyes, and use that to help you see the world. I mean, you're made of snow, and if I carried a piece of you, it might melt eventually, since I'm pretty sure it's not cold everywhere."  
"Huh. Never thought of that," the snowman said sheepishly. His response sounded brighter, "All right! Take my right eye." Ruby stood on her tiptoes, and carefully pulled out the right pebble embedded in the front of the snowman's face.  
She said, "Don't worry, Mr. Snowman! You won't regret this!" And Ruby ran off.

The Snowman whispered, "That girl is one true miracle….."  
and a tear ran down from underneath the left pebble.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	21. One Punch Yang (non-canon)

**And once again, another short, non-canon chapter made for fun.**

 **One Punch Yang**

Flowey felt the ground vibrating. Someone was coming. He snickered to himself. "Easy pickings…."  
He came out of the ground, and saw the human standing in front of him.  
"Howdy!" Flowey said, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Yang knelt down in front of him, and looked at him intently, "Huh. Talking flower….interesting…." And she stared at him a little harder. Flowey felt something strange. There was something….off about this human. He could feel it. She was stronger than the other humans who had fallen in. Perhaps….  
"Where am I?" Yang said, standing up and looking around.

"Why, you're in the Underground, silly! The home of Monsterkind!" Flowey explained. "Gee, you must be so confused right now, right?"  
Yang folded her arms, saying, "Nope."  
Flowey was knocked silent.  
"Wh..wh…whaa?"  
"I'm Underground. So…." Yang looked up, "I know what to do!" She smiled.

Yang noticed some gloves lying on the floor, and picked them up. Putting them on, she felt her power increase. Channeling her Aura, Yang's hair burst into fire, scaring the hell out of Flowey.

"WHa…WHAT THE?! WHO ARE YOU?!"  
Yang looked back at him, and said with a wink, "I'm Yang Xiao Long."  
And she uppercutted the wall.

 **Far away from Mt. Ebott….**

It was a day everybody from the human city would remember. The day Mt. Ebott exploded.

Just how the heck did that happen, investigators have failed to discover. Reports say that it was a normal day, and then a massive, earth-shaking sound was heard. Everybody thought an Earthquake had arrived, but what happened next was something some people still don't believe.

Mt. Ebott, in the far away distance, got a huge crack on one side of it, and then the whole mountain cracked, and then it just exploded altogether. Emphasis on _exploded._ The whole mountain disappeared in a massive cloud of dust, and everybody could see the pieces of the mountain fly high, higher, and away into the sky. It took a complete hour for the titanic dust clouds to settle, but when they did, everybody saw the mountain, the same mountain which they had seen everyday, gone. Not a single trace.

How had this happened? Only Flowey knew. And nobody else.

 **Back to inside Mt. Ebott**

Everybody in the underground was dumbfounded as they saw the huge ceiling of their prison disappear in a dust cloud that went away from the site, and everybody saw the blue sky clearly. But the earth-shattering, ear-splitting sound, and the massive cracking sound had caused everyone to look up ,and they watched as the scene unfolded. The ceiling broke into pieces, and flew upwards, revealing light and a massive blue sky.

Papyrus dropped the plate of spaghetti in his hand. Sans was standing still, the white glow in his eyes disappearing.  
Undyne watched in awe and shock as she came out of her house. She whispered, " _Even I couldn't do that…."_

Alphys and Mettaton had been sitting on the couch in Alphys's living room, using the cameras all over the Underground to see. The sight and sound of the mountain-shattering event caused Alphys to spit out the soda she had been drinking, while Mettaton drew backwards from the screen, going into a complete standstill, while saying, "COMPUTING CHANCES….ANYTHING FROM THIS WORLD CAPABLE OF THIS? 0.7 PERCENT. ANYTHING FROM OUT OF THIS WORLD? 99.3 PERCENT." And htne he jumped back, saying, " HAS STOPPED WORKING." And fell on the floor with a thud.

Asgore ran to the window when he heard the saw, and when he came to the window, he saw the mountain-top disappear. He froze in his spot. "What just happened?!"

Flowey couldn't believe his eyes. Toriel came in, walking very slowly, looking upwards the whole time. The last of the mountain's pieces disappeared into the sky, as they travelled far away into space, and hit Mars.

Toriel saw Yang, the position she was standing in, and said, "You…..destroyed the prison of Monsterkind… _with one punch?!"  
_ Yang turned to face Toriel, and seeing the 'monster', said, "Oh, so you're a monster? Guess I don't regret my decision! But still, it was pretty cool right?"  
Toriel dropped to her knees. Her brain had stopped processing reality. "No," she said, "IT's just a crazy dream!" and she let out nervous laughter.

Flowey was still there, his mouth hitting the ground, and then he said, "Weeeeeell….so much for my Genocide idea…..I think I'll hide in fear from this human."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **PS. this was inspired by 'Undertale-the crossover nobody asked for.'**


	22. Sans will pay the bill

**Chapter 20: Sans will pay the bill**

The change in scenery was abrupt to say the least. The snow was gone and replaced with ridiculously large numbers of puddles and wet stones all over the road. Water seemed to coat the walls, and in some places, Ruby could've sworn it was squirting out in some places. There was a feel of humidity in the air, as Ruby took a breath. It was different from the frozen air of Snowdin, almost refreshing….but not much.

And then she stumbled upon a sentry booth….with Sans in it.

Sans still had his trademark toothy smile on his face. He saw Ruby and said, "sup, rose."  
"Sans! I thought you were in your house?"  
"i can teleport, remember?"  
"Oh right…."  
"hey…listen. Uh, you got a few minutes?"  
"I'm in no hurry."  
"yeah….ruby, could I talk to you for a while?"  
Ruby looked at him. This was the first time ever since Ruby had met Sans, that he actually sounded serious. She asked, "Sans… is something wrong?"  
"nothing….just a quick chat…but first, let's go to grillby's." Sans stepped out of his sentry booth, and said, "I know a shortcut."

The next second, Ruby felt a strange prickling, and then she felt like something was pulling her upwards, and she found herself right at the front door of Grillby's. Sans gave her a wink, and said, "If you're worrying about the Dogs, don't worry."  
He walked in through the door ,and Ruby followed.

The first monsters Ruby met were the Dogs, but this time they were hardly bothered by her appearance at all. Except Doggo, who had his eyes on Ruby the whole time. Ruby could've sworn she saw the glint of a pistol on his belt….the same thing which had his hand over it. Lesser Dog was playing a card game against himself, while Greater Dog was sitting, eating a bowl of dog food. Dogami and Dogaressa were just sitting and nuzzling. But Doggo kept giving Ruby that death-stare. Ruby could feel the eyes drilling into the back of her head from the front.

"Sup, fellas," Sans said, "Say hi to my new friend."  
All the Dogs looked at Ruby, and Dogami and Dogaressa said in chorus, "Oh, hey human….sorry, but we're too busy," and went back to nuzzling. Greater Dog let out an excited bark, and pointed to his head. Clearly he wanted to be pet.  
"Sorry, tough guy," Ruby said, "I'm afraid you all have been pet enough for one day…"  
Greater Dog's face fell.

"But you can pet yourself!" Ruby suggested. Greater Dog's face lit up with surprise, as he patted his head. And his face gave a huge smile…..and he slammed on the floor, constantly petting himself.

Lesser Dog was too intent on playing his card game. But Doggo's eyes never left Ruby. Sans said, "Relax bud, she ain't gonna hurt anyone."  
"She'd better not," Doggo said with a growl as he let his pistol go.

Sans went on, saying 'Sup' to everybody, and everybody responded cheerily. _Seems like Sans is a favorite amongst these people,_ Ruby wondered to herself.

Both of them took their seats. Sans turned to Ruby, asking, "So….what do you want? Burger or fries?"  
"Fries," Ruby answered.

"Yo Grillby, fries for me and my friend here," Sans said, turning to the bartender, a man-shaped monster made completely out of fire. Surprisingly, there were glasses fixed onto the fire, and behind them were two white color dots. The monster was also wearing a suit which you would normally see on waiters in fancy restaurants. Surprisingly, the clothes weren't burning. And the spectacles definitely weren't melting.

The bartender, Grillby, gave a simple nod, and walked to a door, and closed it behind him. Sans turned back to Ruby, saying, "So…Ruby….how did your date with Papyrus go?"  
Ruby took a moment to think about her answer, and said, rather meekly, "Uh….not quite the way I thought it would…but hey! Papyrus and I are now friends!"  
"That's great….my brother is pretty cool, huh?"  
"He's not the brightest banana in the bunch…..but he's a really nice guy!"

"I like to hear that…. Say….Ruby…you haven't noticed any….unusual things so far, have you?"  
Ruby answered sarcastically, "I'm under the ground, where trees grow without sunlight, snow falls without any possible source, wind comes from nowhere, I just saw water coming out of walls, and a whole race of monsters of all shapes and sizes live here. Nothing unusual, I would say."

Sans chuckled a bit, and said, "Nothing out of the ordinary then…"

Grillby came with the grub on a tray. Ruby stared at it plainly. The sight of fries wasn't as exciting as the sight of cookies. After all, fast food was more Yang's thing. But Ruby didn't want to be rude to Sans, and she ate her fries quietly.

"Ketchup?" Sans said, passing a ketchup bottle.  
"No thanks…."  
"OK!" Sans replied and proceeded to _take off the bottle cap and drink the ketchup bottle empty._

Ruby was stunned. Ketchup was never meant to be _drunk._

"Sans…" Ruby asked, "….why does Papyrus want to be in the Royal Guard so badly?"  
Sans gave a sigh, and said, "Well, it has something to do with me and him growing up under Undyne's care…."  
"Who is Undyne?"  
"She's the leader of the Royal Guard." At this, Sans looked at Ruby, "She knows what a human looks like, Ruby, so when you go to Waterfall, you should be careful…but anyhow…Papyrus and I kinda grew up with her. I mean, I didn't learn much from her, whatsoever, but Papyrus idolized her. SO….you know….today…."  
"Is Undyne your mother?" Ruby was curious.

"Foster-mother. D-" Sans blurted, and then stopped himself. He then said, "Me and Papyrus never really knew our parents. Undyne's doorstep is really all I remember when I was just baby bones."  
"Awww….that's so sad…." Ruby said. She had grown up without a mother, so she could understand Sans's feelings to a certain extent.

"Well, my food ran out," Sans said, jumping off his chair. Ruby looked at his fries, completely untouched. "But Sans!" Ruby said behind him, to which he responded, "Don't worry, Grillby will cut it off my tab."  
Grillby watched as he left silently, and said in a toneless voice, which had only a faint trace of a man's voice, "Something's up with that boy."

Ruby looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"Well," Grillby said, his spectacles turning to Ruby, "First, he didn't finish his 3 breakfasts this morning. Then, he didn't come in for his fourth one. Now, he didn't touch his food at all…something's bothering him."  
Grillby looked at Ruby, "But this all started when _you_ showed up. Who knows? Maybe…." And Grillby's voice shrunk to a whisper, "Maybe he likes you?"  
Ruby blushed in embarrassment, and replied with a harrumph, " _Him? ME?_ Mr. Grillby, there is as much difference between him and me as there is between the sky and the ground."  
"That was just a theory, kiddo," Grillby said, "Come again soon."  
Ruby got off her chair, and left the pub. Outisde, she was greeted by Papyrus.

"AH HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU, JUST FOR….UH…" Papyrus's voice shrunk, and then he said, "IF THE SITUATION CALLS FOR IT….. VOILA!"

And Papyrus revealed a wooden weapon. It was a wooden scythe. And it was just the right size for Ruby.

Ruby's jaw dropped. She hadn't felt very comfortable without Crescent Rose ever since she had fallen into this problem, and the Toy Knife she had been carrying wasn't much comfort either. Finally! A weapon she _really_ felt at home with.

Taking the Scythe, Ruby felt it's weight. It was light, and the crafting was exactly that of which a normal scythe is crafted.

"LIKE IT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF MADE IT! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY I PICKED THE SCYTHE IDEA….IT JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE….BUT I THOUGHT THAT…UH…JUST IN CASE ANY PROBLEM COMES WHERE YOU COULD USE A WEAPON, THIS MIGHT COME IN HANDY!"  
"Papyrus, I love it!" Ruby said, excitedly. Lowering the weapon, she threw her arms around the skeleton, saying, "Thanks!"  
Papyrus's cheekbones blushed (Don't ask me how) and he said, "AW SHUCKS….IT'S NOT THAT GOOD…I MEAN THE UNDERNET HAS TONS OF INFO ON HOW TO HANDCRAFT STUFF….I COULD'VE JUST BOUGHT ONE ONLINE BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT, BECAUSE THE BEST GIFTS ARE THOSE MADE BY THE SENDER THEMSELVES."

Letting go of Papyrus, she said, "Well, I'll say, this could definitely come in handy for self-defense. You're the best, Papyrus!" And Ruby skipped along the way, all the way to Waterfall. While Papyrus stood there, saying, "OH HO….ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	23. The way closes

**Plot twist time!**

 **Chapter 21: The way closes**

Oobleck's rampage never stopped.

He turned over every stone, interrogated the Nice Cream Guy, Gyftrot (And took the decorations off him) had a chat with Snowdrake (and laughed his arse off at his lame puns, being an adult an' all, and we all that adults tend to laugh at jokes the modern generation doesn't understand….), all in the name of curiosity.

And this was costing handsomely on dear Goodwitch's temper. She could hear every single word he said over the intercom….

"ROCK! I MUST SEE IT!"  
"MORE TREES THAT DEFY SCIENCE!"  
"MORE STRANGE PEOPLE!"  
"I must have some of this Nice Cream…..it's delicious, despite the fact that I'm literally eating it in a snowstorm."  
"Why, that is in fact a snowcahedron, not a snowball!"  
"My goodness! Look at all these snow sculptures! For some reason, they're all of the same thing….a dog with a ridiculously long neck."  
"And why does everything _**STILL**_ look 8-bit?!"

"OOBLECK!" Glynda screamed at the radio, scaring a few students near her. Weiss amongst them. She had been standing as close to the class where the Wormhole had sprouted. She had been anxiously watching, and Glynda's screaming on the intercom wasn't helping matters.

"Miss Goodwitch," Weiss said, finally speaking, "Why can't we go in after her?"  
"We're not taking any more risks, Ms. Schnee," Glynda said, without looking at Weiss, "A student is already inside, and a teacher has already gone in after them. WE can't send in anyone else after them. And besides, Oobleck is still responding, so he's fine. Some of the stuff he's said is…..interesting, to say the least….but I still have to keep reminding him why he's there."  
Weiss looked at the portal with fear. What if….what if neither of them came back? What if they were both as good as gone, and it….was all Weiss's fault?  
" _Miss Goodwitch!"_ screamed one of the other students who had been standing for hours, observing the wormhole. Weiss and Glynda jumped.

"Burnie! What's the matter?!" Glynda said, getting up from her chair.

But Burnie didn't respond. He was pointing at something. Weiss and Glynda followed his pointing…

To the shrinking wormhole. It wasn't just getting smaller. Weiss could see small thread like things coming over it, and each one seemed to make the wormhole more transparent. Weiss realized in horror, _It's not going transparent. It's closing itself._

"It….time and space seem to be fixing it!" Glynda said, taking Weiss by surprise.

"Huh?!"  
"Well, a wormhole is like a tear in-between time and space, allowing you to go in-between two points in time and space! Kinda like a tear in your pants pocket, which causes stuff in your pockets to take a shortcut to the floor…"  
"Wait, are you saying…"  
"The universe is always maintaining itself to remain in balance! Wormholes are an unbalance, a small tear, a shortcut, in-between two points in the universe! The universe is balancing itself by fixing that tear!"

Weiss looked at the shrinking hole, and just ran at it. She heard Glynda yell, " _Miss Schnee!_ _ **STOP!"**_ Tendrils of lightning suddenly came in front of Weiss, stopping her.  
"Miss Schnee! Get away from that wormhole!" Glynda shouted. She sounded angry.

"But…"  
"GET AWAY FROM THE HOLE!"  
"But Miss Goodwitch! We can use Dust to keep it open! Can't we?!"

Weiss turned her head back to the wormhole, and saw that it was now no bigger than a cricket ball.

Weiss's pupil constricted as the wormhole completely disappeared, closing the way to wherever it lead.

And closing the way to the two people on the other side.

The rope which was going into the hole (Did I mention earlier that Oobleck had a tow-winch attached to the back of his Exploration Suit which was attached to a machine that was supposed to reel him back in, just in case?) snapped the moment the hole closed.

 **Meanwhile….**

Oobleck was speed-walking, finally reaching Snowdin, when he felt a headache. Taking a moment, he stopped, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he fell to his knees.  
"Wha…defeated by a headache? I…am…never..defe…ated…by migraines…ah wait…."  
The headache passed, and he got back up again. Only this time…..the constant slight pull he had always felt of the tow-winch behind him stopped. The rope fell to the ground. There was static over the radio.

And suddenly, everything stopped looking 8-bit….and looked more well-rendered, like as if some well-skilled artist from DeviantART had painted a new piece, and it was the world he was now in.  
"This…can't be good."  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	24. Puddles, ripples, splashes, and steel

**Chapter 22: Puddles, ripples, splashes and steel**

Ruby couldn't help herself. She felt like a little kid again, jumping on whatever puddle came up, and causing splashes. It was just….so much fun. The Underground had a strange feel to it….the feel of safety and happiness. Well, sort of. There was just so much stuff to see on the way to get out, and Ruby decided that maybe she shouldn't rush herself. Almost no one could tell she was a human, because they had never seen one before. Two monsters passed by her, one of them saying something, but Ruby didn't hear all of it.

"Did you hear…..in Waterfall?"  
"Really? Wasn't she…"  
"That's what everybo…."

And that was all Ruby heard.

Ruby kept jumping along, making splashes, until eventually came that trollish puddle which looks shallow but is actually pretty damn deep (YOU JUST GOT TROLLED! :D) . Letting out a small yelp, Ruby pulled herself out of the puddle. Now her dress was half wet. For some reason, she didn't feel cold. But she didn't feel very comfortable either. The air was too humid for her dress to dry quickly, so Ruby decided to just walk forward.

She kept the Wooden Scythe in her pocket (How do you fit a regular human-sized wooden scythe into your pocket? You forgot! That dress she's wearing was made by Toriel so it's MAGIC! How else do you fit an entire scythe with two Bisicles in your regular pockets?) and placed her hand over the Scythe in her pocket. Luckily, it was still in one piece.  
Ruby kept on forward, this time avoiding puddles. There was a rather large cliff-side to her to left, and smaller one to her right. There was a patch of really tall grass up ahead.

The voice in her head suddenly commented, _Be careful….you might get a poke or two in the eye._

Ruby pushed the tall grass aside, and tried to make progress, but she couldn't see anything. In fact, she bumped into the right cliff wall twice.

"HELLO UNDYNE!"  
Ruby froze. That was Papyrus's voice. And that name 'Undyne' came again.

"Hey Papyrus," replied a hollow, echoing voice.

Ruby's ear swelled in size cartoonishly as she eavesdropped as hard as possible.

"So…." The voice, which was presumably Undyne, since Ruby couldn't see a thing through the tall grass, went on, "what's the status of Snowdin?"  
"WELL, IT'S SNOWING, AS USUAL…."

"Papyrus, is everyone in Snowdin all right? Is the town in one piece?"  
"OH, WHY ABSOLUTELY! SOME OF THE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN HAVING A WONDERFUL TIME!"  
" _Papyrus!"_ Undyne shouted, "This is serious! A human is in the Underground, and you know very well how dangerous one human is!"  
"I…I…. KNOW…."  
"One human soul has as much power as _1000_ monster souls! Imagine one being, with the equivalent power of 1000 monsters, on the loose! And you also know very well that if a human with a high killing intention were to strike us, they could kill everyone in their path with a single strike!"

Ruby was listening, amazed and horrified.

 _One human soul has as much power as 1000 monster souls._

Ruby whispered to herself, "Am I…that much of a danger to these people? No….it's gotta be propaganda….."  
The voice replied, _Hate to break it to you, but it's true._

"Wait….what?! What makes you say that?!"  
 _…._

"Papyrus…" Undyne continued her conversation, "Did you run into the human?"  
"UH…WHY YES! YES I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! I REMEMBERED EVERY BIT OF THE TRAINING YOU-"

"What happened in the end?"  
"OH…UH…"  
"Papyrus. What. Happened?"  
"UH….THEY…GOT AWAY. THEY EVEN BYPASSED ALL OF MY PUZZLES WITH INCREDIBLE SKILL AND WIT! I COULDN'T HELP BUT…ADMIRE THEIR PROWESS IN THE ART OF PUZZLE SOLVING."  
"Admire." Undyne said, in a sarcastic voice. Or was it? The voice echoed so much, it was hard to tell what tone they were using, or whether they were even believing the poor skeleton at all.

"ERM…WAS THAT THE WRONG WORD TO USE?"  
"You can't help but admire the suckers if they're as good as they say they are."

"PRECISELY THAT! HAH!"  
"But Papyrus….where did they go?"  
"UH….I REALLY DON'T KNOW UNDYNE. BUT…SURELY WE DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM, DO WE? I MEAN, THEY DIDN'T TRY TO HURT ME OR ANYONE ELSE. IN FACT, I THINK WE COULD JUST TRY BEING FRIENDS WITH THEM!"  
"…..So we can kill them and contain their soul when they aren't looking! Brilliant idea!"  
"WHAT?"  
"….you're right. That's not a good idea. I prefer my style."  
"BUT UNDYNE…"  
"Papyrus, you can return to your post."  
"BUT…."  
"Papyrus…" Undyne said calmly, "Please."  
"ERM….OK."  
And he turned around and ran off.

Ruby gulped. She decided to walk slowly forward. But tall grass always makes more noise than you want, doesn't it? And that's what it did.

" _Who's there?!"_ Undyne shouted. Ruby ducked to completely obscure herself from view. She could barely see anything above her due to the really tall grass.  
A small high-pitched voice shouted, "I love you Undyne!"  
Undyne said, rather sheepishly, "Oh….just a fan. To think for a second I would mow down the tall grass with bullets to exterminate anyone in it. It's not like the human is in there, eavesdropping on me…"

The voice in Ruby's head spoke, _Funny how that's exactly what's happening._

Ruby heard the sound of feet fading. Assuming it was safe to come out, she carefully stepped out of the really tall grass, to the sight of little Monster Kid tap dancing.

"Oh man oh man oh man! Undyne is always so cool in her armor! The way how she was looking down at you…was AWESOME!"  
Ruby responded, exasperated, "Awesome? She wanted to _**SHOOT**_ us!"

"Yeah!" The Monster Kid said happily, and remained that way for 10 whole seconds. Only then did he realize how much danger he had actually been in.

"Oh."

"Yep. You actually saved us! If you hadn't shouted to Undyne, I'm pretty sure you would've been a goner."

"Hey….I saved us?"  
"Yes."  
The Monster Kid was quiet, and cheered, "I saved my new friend!" And more tap dancing. Then he said, "But did you hear? A human is in the Underground! Let's go watch her find them and beat them up! Everything Undyne does is done in an awesome manner!"  
Monster Kid ran off, fell on his face, somehow got himself up again, and continued running.

Ruby thought to herself, _I'm pretty sure I can take on Undyne….but…..Toriel….._

 _Now I wish you hadn't made that promise. But there's nothing we can do now,_ the voice replied.

Ruby lowered her hood, and moved along the path, this time avoiding the puddles, while keeping a watchful eye on the cliffs above.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	25. Huntress Hunted

**Chapter 23: Huntress Hunted**

Ruby noticed something glowing. Walking up close to it, she could see that it was a small glow, but it was there nonetheless. For some reason, she felt….filled while going near it. She felt…..like she was being filled…..

With determination.

She stepped backwards from the strange glowing thing. Squinting her eyes, Ruby saw that there was no source of the glow; it was just there. And it was really starting to creep her out. She ran off anyway.

 _Huh…._ the voice said, _they're still here….  
Who are? _Ruby asked the voice mentally.

Again, no response.

 **Several minutes later….**

"Well this puzzle was easy!" Ruby said, watching the Bridge Seeds bloom. Now she could access the small island with the strange sign on it.

She carefully walked on the plants, and read the sign.

It said, 'CONGRATULATIONS. You failed the puzzle.'

Troll-face signature at the bottom.

" _ **WHAT?!"  
**_ **After getting the Bridge Seed Puzzle right….**

The Cell phone rang. Picking it up, Ruby saw it was an unknown number, but attended it anyway.

"HELLO!" Came the loud, unmistakable voice of Papyrus.

"Papyrus?" Ruby asked, "How did you call me? I don't remember giving you my number…."

"WHY, IT WAS A SIMPLE PROCEDURE! I SIMPLY DIALLED EVERY POSSIBLE NUMBER UNTIL I GOT YOURS!"  
"Um….how many tries did that take?"  
 **Snowdin**

Papyrus looked at the wall behind him in his room. It was absolutely covered in tallies, and so was his bed. And his face. He counted all of the tallies in the room, then used a mirror to count the tallies on his face.

"ABOUT…..12452 TIMES!"

 **Back to Ruby**  
"Wow…Papyrus! You're quite the determined type…." Was all Ruby could say. She knew he was stubborn ,but she didn't know to what extent until now.

"THANK YOU HUMAN! THAT MEANS A LOT, COMING FROM YOU! BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT."  
"No?"  
"WELL, SEE…..EARLIER TODAY….I TOLD ONE OF MY FRIENDS ABOUT YOU!"  
Ruby started to sweat. "Who?"  
"OH! JUST….NO ONE….THEY ASKED ME WHAT YOU WEARING….SAY….IF I REMEMBER OUR DATE…YOU WERE WEARING….A RED HOOD WITH A CLOAK, WEREN'T YOU?"  
 _Tell him you weren't!_ the voice said quickly.

"uh….no!"

 _You go, girl.  
_ "AH! I SEE! VERY WELL THEN! DON'T WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS YOUR REALLY COOL FRIEND, ABSOLUTELY BELIEVE YOU! AND DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME!"

The phone hung up.

 _No way Undyne's gonna catch us if she doesn't know the right details about us._

"Couldn't agree with you more."

Ruby put the Cell phone back into her magic pocket.

There was a door-like hole in the cliff wall. Walking through it, Ruby found more Echo Flowers. These strange blue flowers (For those who can't remember or don't know altogether) repeat what was last heard. And they were already echoing.

"A long time ago…monsters would wish upon the stars…." One flower echoed.

"Thousands of people wishing upon the stars can't be wrong…." Another flower echoed.

"C'mon sis! Make a wish!" the third flower echoed.

"I wish my sister and I will wish upon the stars someday…." The fourth echoed.

The mention of sisters suddenly put a pain in Ruby's heart. She wished Yang were her. Wonder what she would've said about the place…

Another flower echoed, "my horoscope is the same as last week's….."

Further on, a wall in front of Ruby opened, which didn't scare her. She had seen weirder stuff. In here, she noticed that the wall had opened directly onto a wooden pier-like thing. Up ahead were some stone plaques embedded into the walls. Upon closer inspection, Ruby could make out writing.

'The War of Humans and Monsters…' that was all the first one said.

She moved on to the second one. 'Why did the humans attack us? Indeed, it seems they had nothing to fear from us. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster in the Underground just to equal the power of one human soul.'

This hit Ruby. She remembered Undyne's words: 'One human soul has as much power as 1000 mosnter souls!'

Ruby took one step back, as she pondered about this.

'Imagine one being, with the equivalent power of 1000 monster souls….' Were the rest of Undyne's words.

One human has that much power. The **War** of Monsters and Humans.

 _ **War.**_

Ruby gulped. If one human (such as herself) is worth 1000 monsters, then ….how much resistance could the monsters put up to an entire army of humans? The monsters would most certainly have been _curb-stomped….._ the monsters were so _weak…._ how could anyone have waged war against a race much weaker than their own? She could compare it to a small group of Hunters fighting a Grimm horde. You can guess who wins.

Now Ruby knew why she was so wanted down here. The monsters weren't the threat after all. _She_ was the threat. To _everyone in the Underground._ She was literally a one-girl army. She could easily kill everything in her path if she felt like it….

'…..if a human with a high killing intention were to strike us, they could kill everyone in their path with a single strike!"

Except…..Ruby didn't want to hurt anyone. So as long as she stuck to that, she was in the green. Hopefully.

But….what it said…..it would take the soul of nearly every monster in the Underground just to equal the power of one human soul. This struck another question. _How many monsters live down here?_ She remembered how small Snowdin was, and it was considered a proper town by it's people. The plaque did seem old, like, really old, almost as old as Emperor Palpatine, but Ruby didn't know anything about these people. _How much had their population recovered after the war? When had the war taken place?_

Next plaque!  
'But humans have one weakness. Ironically it is the strength of their soul. It's power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death.'

 **Ruby reacts to: Ancient Plaque writings! EPIC REACTION! (Video for Charity)**

Ruby: Say _**WHAT?!**_

Ruby went on to the next plaque.

'If a monster defeats a human, they can take it's soul. A monster with a human soul…..a terrible beast with unfathomable power.'

 _OK, so they have_ _ **some**_ _way to fight back,_ went through Ruby's head. _But how hard is it for a monster to defeat one human?_ She remembered the show Toriel had put with her fire magic.

The next plaque had an unsettling drawing of the mentioned beast. It didn't send any shivers down Ruby's spine, though.

That was where the pier ended. And on the water was a strange plank-like thing. Stepping on it, Ruby wondered how the heckw as this supposed to work, when the plank moved forward by itself. Despite the movement of the plank, she couldn't feel any unbalance. More magic, apparently.

The plank dropped her off at another pier. Stepping onto the wood, Ruby looked around. Another cliff to the left, with some pillars on top of the cliff, and some rather picturesque scenery to the right; water with pond reeds. There were some ripples in the water, and a small face peeped out. Ruby looked at it carefully. The face itself seemed to be made of water, and then a whole figure emerged, standing on water. It had a feminine-shaped body, and it was made of water, with it's entire body generating rippling effects all over itself. There were two small dots glowing on it's face, so Ruby figured they were it's eyes.

"Wow!" she gasped, bewildered. It was like being in a storybook.

The figure looked at Ruby, and tilted it's head. It said, in a smooth, toneless voice, "What…what kind of monster are you?"  
"Uh…" Ruby didn't have the answer. She was about to give the answer 'the fast kind', when the being looked up, made a gasping noise, and said, "Run!" And went back into it's habitat.

Ruby quickly turned her head around, and saw a figure standing between two of the pillars. There was a huge gun in their right hand. And it was being aime-

 _ **RATATATAATAT!**_

The gun fired at full speed, and Ruby quickly dashed out of the way, leaving rose petals behind. The figure was taken aback by the sudden magic show, and regained their focus when they saw the human with the red colored hood running away. The figure quickly ran in pursuit, proving to be quite fast. The kept releasing bursts of bullets at Ruby, who dodged them with precision, her Huntress instincts kicking back in after quite some time. The bullets tore through the wooden pier, sending small bits of wood and tiny splinters here and there into the air, but Ruby ran on, dodging the projectiles. The pier was quickly ending, and our heroine found herself back on solid ground in a jiffy. There was another patch of really tall grass, and she dashed into their midst. The bullets were still flying, cutting through the tall grass, then abruptly stopped.

Ruby was curled on the ground. She knew she could take on the figure, but she remembered the promise she made to Toriel.

The voice quickly came with an alternative, _There's nothing wrong with hurting someone in self-defense! And right now, you_ _ **definitely**_ _need some self-defense._

 _But…what if I accidentally kill them?!  
What the plaque said is getting into your head. Monsters aren't __**THAT**_ _weak! As long as you have no intention to kill them whatsoever, and strike them, they won't die in a single hit. Yeah I deduced that all out, thank you very much._

Ruby still remained still. Her arm suddenly twitched, and nearly reached for her pocket with the Wooden Scythe in it, when she pulled it back. Looking at her hand, Ruby wondered, _What the heck was that?_

She could hear the sounds of her chaser's feet closing in slowly. Some really tall grass had been mowed down, but not enough of it to reveal Ruby's location. The chaser spoke, in a low, toneless, echo, "You can run all you want…."  
(cue gun-cock)

"…dodge all you want….but you just…..can't…hide….."  
The figure rose it's hand, and brought it down, grabbing what they saw moving. Hey pulled it out, revealing a very excited Monster Kid.

He squeaked, "I love you, Undyne!"  
Undyne looked at the kid, and said, "Boy, do you have any idea how close you came to getting shot?"  
Monster Kid laughed a bit, and then slowly stopped.

"Oh…"  
Undyne put the kid back down, and said, "Scurry home kid, it ain't safe today."

Undyne looked in the grass a bit more, and turned around, leaving.

Ruby pulled herself out, and let out a massive gasp of relief. Monster Kid ran out, did a tap dance, and squealed, "UNDYNE TOUCHED ME! I am never washing this face again!"  
"Yeah, good for you…."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	26. Echo

**Chapter 24: Echo**

Ruby found Sans standing, a telescope next to him.

"Hey, Rue," he said, "I believe you're wondering, what am I doing next to this telescope?"  
"Well….sort of."  
"Well, I'm planning on getting myself a business, see….so I decided to go with telescopes."  
"You mean like how the last time you went with fried snow?"  
 **Earlier at Snowdin….**

"Fired snow for 5 gold!" Sans said, showing her a picture of fried snow.

"Erm….ok?" Ruby accepted.

"I'm sorry, did I say 5? I meant 50."  
"Well, at least I can afford it….. but what good wi-"

"Now for 500."  
"Sans…."  
"5000."  
"Sans," Ruby said, raising one hand, "your business won't work."  
"You're right," Sans said, putting the picture down, 'It's too little anyway."  
" _ **WHAT?!"  
**_ **Now….**

"Yeah, that was a bust. But this can't fail. Take a look."  
Ruby looked through the telescope. All she could see was red. "Huh?" Ruby pondered, as she looked around in the telescope. Yep, just the color red.

"Sans," Ruby said, pulling her face away from the telescope, "I can't see anythi-"

Sans had a mirror in his hands. Ruby saw her face. She had a black eye. Looking at the telescope, Ruby rubbed her finger where you put your eye to the telescope. It had black paint on it.

Ruby angrily turned to Sans, " _ **Sans you piece of-"**_

 **2 SECONDS LATER!**

Sans ran, laughing the whole time while Ruby tried to catch him. Eventually she caught hold of the hood of his sweater, and pulled. Both fell down, Ruby on top of Sans. Getting back up, both burst out laughing. Ruby placed a hand on her stomach, and said, "Aw gee, Sans, that was rude."  
"I know. Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"  
"If you were paid for slacking, you'd be a millionaire right now."  
"Yeah…too bad napping ain't a legal job. But hey! If I keep so many jobs, I'll have just as many legally required breaks."

"Well that's some smart thinking…."

"Yeah…now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to Grillby's." And with that he teleported. Ruby noticed a beautiful lake to her right, and decided to check the place out. The beauty of the lake came from the fact that there were small orbs of light coming out from the lake here and there. They would go a certain height, and then fade. And there were more echo flowers to go around, too.

Ruby went up the wooden bridge, and came to some of the echo flowers. One of them said, "….will monsters ever see the stars again, mama?"

The other said, "You mean the ones on the surface?"  
The first one responded, "Yes, mama."  
The other one said, "It didn't happen in my time…..but I hope it happens in yours, my child. We are so close to being free."  
She couldn't help it….listening to these conversations was…..relaxing. Just listening to regular chatter, and ignoring the fact that she was stuck underground, the government was (APPARENTLY) hiding a secret as huge as a war between Humans and Monsters and their existence, she was the biggest threat in the Underground because she was more powerful than all of them, and she was wanted, and the one in charge of hunting her was close…..

Ruby looked around, and found more echo flowers. Coming close, it echoed, "So? Don't you have a wish to make?"

Another echo flower a small distance away said, "I do….but….it's kinda stupid."

The other flower said, "Don't s-"

RING RING!  
Ruby jumped. It was just her Cell Phone. She checked the number that was calling her. Papyrus again. Putting her ear to the phone...

"Hello."  
"HELLO! IT IS I… _ **WAAALUIGI!"**_

 **TAKE TWO**

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! YOU REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES?"  
"Yeah…"

"WELL….MY FIREND WHO WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT YOU….HER OPINION OF YOU IS RATHER..." Papyrus said in a rather thin voice, "MURDERY…. BUT WORRY NOT DEAR HUMAN! PAPYRUS WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU! YOU TOLD ME EARLIER THAT YOU WEREN'T WEARING A RED HOOD, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"WELL, I LIED TO THEM!"  
"Oh thank Oum….becuase I thought-"

"BY TELLING THEM YOU WERE INDEED WEARING A RED HOOD!"  
"Yeah….wait, _**WHAT?!"**_

 _We can't even trust him to lie properly?!_ The voice screamed, exasperated.

"I KNOW, I KNOW…IT PAINED ME TO TELL SUCH A BOLD-FACED LIE….AND MY FRIEND TRUSTS ME A LOT…..BUT SINCE YOU'RE NOT WEARING A RED HOOD, SHE SURELY WON'T ATTACK YOU! YOU ARE NOW SAFE AND SOUND!"  
Suddenly, Ruby's mouth screamed on it's own, " _Safe and sound?! Do you realize you just put us bo-"_

Ruby gained control back over her mouth. She was silent. What had just happened? Why had she just burst like that?

"WOWIE…..THIS IS HARD….I JUST WANT TO BE EVERYBODY'S FRIEND."

"uh… no wait, Papyrus! Don't hang up yet! I just want to say, you're doing a good job! I mean, I still like you! And I'm pretty sure you're other friend still likes you too! Even if she doesn't like me…"  
"OH, I'M DOING ALL RIGHT?" there was a pause on the phone, and then he said, "WOWIE! I GUESS I'M DOING FINE! AND MY FRIEND DOESN'T DISLIKE YOU! THEY JUST ….DON'T…HAVE A VERY POSITIVE OPINION OF YOU. OH…. I'M RAMBLING AGAIN. GOODBYE! NOW WHERE DID SANS GO? HE BETTER NOT BE AT GRILLBY'S!"

Ruby cut the call, and sighed.

 _Great, now we're definitely on radar,_ the voice grumbled, and said, _guess you should ditch the hood, Ruby._

 _No!_ Ruby shouted back mentally, _This hood is the last thing I have of my mother!  
_ And she stopped. The voice didn't respond. Ruby felt a strange emptiness. She looked down. She brought her mind back to her surroundings, and looked at the beauty of Waterfall. The ponds kept releasing the small white orbs of light, and Ruby watched several small fish go past several reeds and lily pads. A small frog jumped into the water, splashing water everywhere. Some patches of grass themselves were glowing. Ruby took it all in.

 _The beauty of it all…..what am I feeling right now? Why do I feel so….determined?_

"Don't say that!" the echo flower suddenly echoed again, and Ruby looked at it again, "I promise I won't laugh!" Ruby turned her head to the other echo flower. Curiously enough, it didn't echo anything. She went along whatever Waterfall had laid out for her, and found herself at another plaque. It said, 'The power to take their souls. That is what the humans feared.'

Ruby walked along the way that was next to the plaque. It led to a path that had water on both sides. After taking the L-turn on the one-way path, Ruby felt like there was something else here. She kept walking on, and slowly heard something. It was the sound of moving water. Ruby turned her eyes to the source, and saw that something was moving under the water. She quickly pulled out her Wooden Scythe, ready to defend herself against whatever the heck was under the water. A yellow tentacle came out. Then another came out. She heard more sounds behind her, and turned around. Two more tentacles had come out from the water on the other side of the path. Ruby gulped. _Kraken?_

The tentacles stayed, and then moved slowly sideways. And they went back in the water, just like that. The source of the tentacles finally came out.

It was…..a massive, onion(?) shaped head, with a face that looked like somebody who was a skilled comic artist had drawn it.

"Hey….hey there…." It said, rather nervously, "Noticed you were here….." and suddenly, his face changed to just plain goofy-looking, "I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!"

"Oh…" Ruby said, clearly unable to make much sense of this, "Hh….hey?"

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh?! It's great here, huh? You love it, huh?"

"Well….it's beautiful."  
Onionsans's changed back to his earlier one, "Yeah! I like it here too! It's my big favorite!" Then his face drooped below the water, and bubbles acame out. As the bubbles popped, Ruby could hear more words, "But the water here is so shallow, I literally have to sit down all the time to keep myself submerged…."  
Ruby nodded.

"But hey! It beats moving to the city!"  
"Which one?"  
"Why, New Home of course! Aren't you from there?"  
"Uh….not really…."  
"Oh, then you must be from Snowdin. Well as I was saying…it's better here than in the city!" His face went all goofy again, "I mean, I don't have to live in a crowded aquarium, like all my friends!" He slowly started to look away, and his face drooped into the water again, with more bubbles coming out, popping, nad speaking out Onionsan's words, "I mean, the aquarium over there is full…so even if I wanted to join them all…..I….." His face came out again, positive once more, "But that's okay! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear? I'll get out of here, and live in the ocean! Y'hear? And…that's the end of the room….."

"Wait, what?" Ruby turned her head. She had been walking the whole time while listening to Onionsan. _Wha….now I was walking unintentionally? What is happening to my body?_ Ruby pondered, moving a hand to her chin. First it had been itching….then her hand….and now this?

 _It's like something's taking me over…_

"SO! Enjoy your stay!" Onionsan went on, and he slowly sank his head back into the water, "In Water-" his head went back in, releasing more bubbles, which popped on, "faaaallllllllllll."

"Well….bye….I…guess?" Ruby turned to the end of the room….  
And saw another echo flower.

"Ooooooh! More echo flowers!"  
She went up to it, and listened. It was strangely quiet. Then it echoed, in an almost dead voice,

" _ **Dark, darker, yet darker, the darkness keeps growing, the shadows cutting deeper, photon readings negative, you better hurry, this next experiment, seems very, very interesting, maybe it could work, that will be a pleasant change, all… I ….need….is…you...what do you think, human?"**_

Ruby jumped back, letting out a gasp.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	27. Shyren

**Chapter 25: Shyren**

The echo flower wilted, crumpled into a heap, and caught _grey_ fire. Ruby watched, her mouth open in shock.

 _What did it just say?_ Ruby thought, too shocked to respond.

 _Just get moving,_ the voice in her head ordered her. It sounded unsettled too.

Ruby walked past the burning echo flower, keeping as much distance between herself and the flower. Her eyes never left the flower, as if it would get back up and attack her. The voice that had come out of it never left her head. It had sounded so….. _dead. Lifeless. No tone. No pitch. Just a voice._

And it was lost in these thoughts that Ruby fell into a small pond. There were first some screams, which were drowned in water, and then Red pulled herself out, and looked at her dress.

"Wet…" she sighed, "Wet again."  
Drying herself would be difficult. The air was already pretty humid, and Ruby could see water falling from somewhere in the ceiling, and going down into holes in the ground, with another falling onto sloped ground, and becoming a river. She wondered if she could get out of Waterfall without getting wet again, when she faced yet another encounter.

The water in the pond she had fallen in began to move, and a face looked out at her. Except it's hair was covering it's face, so Ruby couldn't see the details of it's face. The face slowly emerged from the water, and with it came the rest of it's body, except Ruby wasn't sure if it really was a body. It had a gaping hole right where there should be a neck on top of it, and it didn't have arms. The head was just floating above the body.

The bizarre monster sent a shiver down Ruby's spine at how strange it was, but she held her ground. The head tilted a little up, it's hair still hiding it's face. The hair was really long, almost reaching to the lowest portion of the 'body's' torso.  
 _It's not humming…._ The voice commented.

Ruby wondered what it meant, but she smiled at the monster, and said, "Hi!" (Some distance from them, Aaron nodded his head approvingly).

The monster simply let out a small 'toot' as it slowly sunk into the gaping hole that was the supposed neck of the body. The body, without warning, jumped up, seemingly swallowed the head, and clamped the 'hole' (Which was actually a mouth) shut. The body turned to Ruby and angrily said, "My client isn't happy, so go away!" IT jumped back into the pond, with a loud splash, spraying water everywhere….and on top of Ruby as well.

Ruby shook herself to get the water off, wondering how much more water she could take getting thrown at her, when she remembered what the voice had said, _It's not humming…._

Idea!...maybe?

Ruby searched through her mind for a good tune to hum….and got it.

 _Red like Roses! My favorite!_ She thought.

She harrumphed a little…

 _What are you…oh, God.._

Took a firm ground.

 _No, no! DON'T!_

Ruby closed her eyes and hummed. Humming to the tune of Red like Roses, she moved her head to the tune, her shoulders tilting up, down. Weiss could sing better, but Ruby was also pretty good at it.

She opened one eye. The monster didn't come back out.

 _Look, just because I said it isn't humming, doesn't mean…_

Ruby closed her eyes and went on humming.

 _All right, keep on ignoring me._

She remembered the tune of Red like Roses by heart, as she would listen to it every day, back in her dormitory. The memory of beacon caused her to slow down, but when she opened one eye, she saw water moving in the pond. _It's working!_

She took it back to the top of the song, and hummed. As she hummed on, her head moving with the melody, she again opened one eye. The 'body' of the monster came out, and it slowly opened it's mouth, and the 'head' slowly floated out, the hair still covering it's face. Ruby hummed with a little more speed, coming to the intense part of Red like Roses. As Ruby went on, the head started floating according to the tune it was hearing, and then, it tried humming along with Ruby too. Ruby went back to the relaxing part of Red like Roses, which she was sure the monster had heard. Gradually and surely, the voice and tone of the 'head' started to improve.

It was at some point the monster head moved it's hair aside, finally revealing their face. The face looked sad, but it had a small smile on it. In fact, there was something strangely beautiful about it.

Ruby and the 'head' went on singing. It was at this point that a small crowd of monsters had popped up from nowhere, and were listening to Red like Roses. They couldn't help but close their eyes as they pictured the scenario being painted by the music. The voice of the 'head' grew more beautiful as the melody went on.

The humming of Ruby and the 'head' went on and on, and more monsters stopped to listen to the sad music as it intensified. In fact, there was such a crowd, that Sans was moving about them, selling tickets made out of toilet paper. Eventually, he ran out of tickets to sell, so some people who were being left out of the concert by Sans were pissed and threw socks at the singers (Scandalous!) Luckily, none of the articles of clothing got near the singers.

As Red like Roses drew near to it's end, the crowd slowly started to shift in their places. The weight of stardom finally began to weigh on Ruby and the 'head', so Ruby decided to give the end with a little flair. She activated her Aura, and her hood started releasing rose petals, which slowly drifted into the (non-existent) wind, causing the audience to hold their breath.

The show was finally over, and the rose petals vanished. The crowd cheered, and dispersed peacefully. Ruby opened both of her eyes, and saw the 'head' was now smiling broadly, even if her eyes still looked sad. Sans popped in, saying, "It was a pleasure doing business with you." He hauled a sack full of gold behind himself and teleported away.  
Ruby brought her attention back to the humming monster. The 'head' bowed down, and said, "Th….thank you…I haven't sung like that ever…ever since….." She stopped completely. Ruby wondered what could have made such a beautiful voice stop, and said, "It's all right. You can tell me."  
"N….no…" the 'head' replied, "….it doesn't help at all."  
"Who knows?" Ruby said with a smile, "Maybe this time, somebody could help you…."  
"No…nobody could…..ever since Dr. Alphys…." The 'head' stopped again. She turned away.

"Uh, it was nice, humming with you!" Ruby said, "Could I at least know your name?"  
The head turned back to her, and said in a slow voice, "Uh….my name is Shyren…."

"Shyren? I'm Ruby."  
Shyren looked at Ruby, and said, "You….you remind me….so much of….." and stopped again.

 _Who?_ Ruby wondered.

"Would it make you feel better if you told me?" Ruby asked.  
Shyren looked back at her, looking at Ruby's face. It observed her carefully, and finally said, "….you…remind…..me….of….my…..little….sister…..she….after Dr. Alphys…..took her away to try to help her, along with a 2 other monsters from around here…she…never came back….."  
Ruby's smile faded. It was replaced by a sorrowful look. "Oh…." Ruby said, but the tone in her voice was picked up by Shyren.

"So you….know how it feels…." Shyren commented sadly.

"I…..haven't seen my sister in a while either…." Ruby explained. Looks like she was going through a similar situation to Shyren, except Shyren's sister had been apparently taken away by some 'Dr. Alphys'. The name seemed familiar…..

"Well….I hope you find your sister….." Shyren said, and added, "By the way…..thanks for helping me with singing….I was so sad ever since my sister didn't come back….but I still hope that Dr. Alphys will let her come home….now….I can sing again….that tune you used….I guess I'll sing it in my sister's memory…" Shyren bowed her head, and gave Ruby a smile. Her eyes lit up just a bit, as she floated away, and back into her pond. The 'body' just stayed there, and looked at Ruby.

"Well, I'll be honest with you…" it explained, "Shyren, my client, hasn't been very uppity for a while. Ever since her little sister and my friend, her agent, fell down, they were taken for treatment by Dr. Alphys. They….never came back, along with some of the monsters who had fallen down."  
"Which monsters?"  
"Well, you must have met Aaron. The seahorse…..his brother had fallen down. And then there was that Moldbygg who lives a few blocks down in the ground….but that's just about it."  
The body turned back to the pond, and said, "Well, see ya around…..Ruby."  
And it slithered back into the pond.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	28. The Legendary Artifact of Power

**Chapter 26: The Legendary Artifact of Power**

It was difficult pulling himself through the passage while in his Exploration Suit. But no matter how much the passage tried to slow him down, Oobleck refused to give in. He pulled himself further, pushing with his legs, until finally he came to the end of the passage. Puling his leg out, Oobleck observed the room.

It was a small blue room, and not much else. There was one thing in the room that was of any interest; a raised slab, that had a strange red orb on it. Oobleck's eyes were immediately drawn to it, and he got closer to it. As he brought his hands closer to the orb, he could feel….something. Something from within the orb was resonating. The orb started to glow. Oobleck drew his hands back. The orb's light faded. OObleck noticed that the slab had writing on it, and read it,  
' _ **The Legendary Artifact of Power is a mysterious artifact that was found in the Underground when Waterfall was populated. Up till now, we have not yet understood the power of this artifact…or what the heck does it even do. But for safety reasons, we have kept this artifact locked up in this room, where no one but we, the Royal Secret Keepers, will know of it's location. This room can only be opened from the outside, but in case one of us forgets the password to open it, we had built a secret passage-"**_

The writing here appeared to have been scratched out hastily, and there was some other writing, _**'You did not read it!'**_

"Well….as interesting as it is…. (Fast speech) This orb could have some potentially devastating power behind it and I, a certified professional in research and adventuring, know very well that this requires a delicate touch, and I will provide just that."  
The scientist-explorer took the Exploration Suit's Inventory Pack of his back. Setting it down, he kneeled down and clicked a few buttons gently. The pack made a whirring sound, and then a clicking sound. Oobleck pulled open his Inventory Pack…and behold! A little white dog was hiding in it. Oobleck jumped back in surprise, yelling, "WHAT?!"  
The dog jumped out, looked over at the orb, and jumped at it. The orb started to glow, as it was _absorbed_ by the dog, until there was only a dog with a glowing belly on top of where the artifact where had been. The dog proceeded to jump at the wall, and disappear through it. Oobleck got back to his inventory Pack to see inside it. A Beowolf Pup popped it's face out, licked Oobleck's face, let out an innocent bark, and ran off to where the dog had disappeared, vanishing into the wall as well.

" **STOP!"** Oobleck yelled, "Stop! In the name of science!" He rushed at the wall…

And slammed right into solid rock. Stumbling, Oobleck put his hands to the wall, feeling it all over. It was solid, no way through.

"Well…..it appears we have a problem."

 **In our reality, far, far away….**

The Anomaly opened it's eyes, yelling, _**"YA DON'T SAY!"**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	29. The Castle in the distance

**Chapter 27: The Castle in the distance**

'This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot absorb a monster's soul. When a monster dies, it's soul disappears immediately. It would take a tremendous power to take the soul of a living monster.'

'There is one exception. The soul of a special species of monster called a 'Boss Monster. A Boss Monster's soul is strong enough to persist after death….if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. But this has never happened. And now it never will.'

These words haunted Ruby as she placed an umbrella at the foot of the horned statue. She turned and walked away, missing out the moment when the music box in the statue started playing.

Taking another umbrella, she wondered….

Raindrops started falling from the ceiling.

 _Of course,_ she sighed mentally, _because it'll be raining underground…._. The Underground had answered her question before she could even ask it. And she stumbled upon Monster Kid not 10 seconds later.

"Yo!" Monster Kid yelped, "You got an umbrella? Sweet!" He quickly rushed under the protection of the umbrella, sticking close to Ruby's legs. She looked down at the little monster, not dissimilarly to how you would look down at a cat seeking shelter under your umbrella from the rain.

"Sorry," Monster Kid said, looking up at Ruby, "I would've gotten myself an umbrella….but uh…..I don't have any arms…."

"It's okay, little buddy!" Ruby said, smiling sweetly, "You saved us twice, so come along!"  
Ruby and the foot and a half tall monster walked along the path, with Monster Kid stepping on the puddles made by the rain on purpose while Ruby avoided them. Monster Kid struck up a friendly conversation on a not-exactly-very-friendly-topic….

"Oh man, Undyne is sooooooooooo cool! She beats up bad guys and never loses!"  
"Uh…kid….as much I can understand why you think she's cool, she nearly shot you and me….twice."  
"I…know…but she must've thought we were bad guys! Because she NEVER hurts innocent people."  
"Well aren't you the little Undyne fan…."  
"All the kids are….man, if I was a human, I'd be soooo scared of Undyne right now!"  
Ruby could almost relate to that. She had seen Undyne in action, and understood that she was definitely a genuine threat.

"So….one time, we had a project at school where we had to take care of a flower," Monster Kid talked about a different subject.

"Oh really? What kind of flowers?"

"Golden flowers. They were really pretty. The king-we had to call him 'Mr. Dreemurr'- ended up donating his own flowers. He grows so many of those golden flowers, man he is obsessed with them!"  
The King, Asgore, got mentioned again. Ruby stopped as she took all this in. So apparently….Toriel had told her to beware of him….the shopkeeper at Snowdin had told her that the king was depressed since his wife had left him and his son had died…. Papyrus had told her that he was a big fuzzy pushover and if she asked him to let her go home, he would easily allow it….and now…..she heard he was obsessed with golden flowers. She never forgot the warning which Toriel had given her, but….the people spoke so nicely of him…..she couldn't help but wonder; was Asgore misleading his people with all these nice acts to hide who he really was? Toriel had sounded so dead serious….

"…Yo! You listening?"  
"Huh?" Ruby said, shaking her head. She had gotten so lost in thought, she didn't hear what Monster Kid had said.

"I said, how cool would it be if Undyne came to school? She'd beat up ALL the teachers! ….no….wait….she wouldn't do that. She's too cool to hurt innocent people."  
As Ruby went along the path, the cliffs on her left side finally ended….and Ruby saw, beyond a vast, crystal clear, light-blue lake, under the beautiful, crystal embedded ceiling, with it's thousands of shining crystals and gemstones, Castle Dreemurr, in all it's splendor. Searchlights were illuminating the yellow-brick base of the castle, and more lights were on the various battlements and towers of the castle, lighting up every single part of the enormous stone building. Ruby's steps stopped, as she took the sight in.

Suddenly, a stick figure flew through the air, singing, " _ **I'm going to Disneyland!"  
**_ **TAKE TWO**

Ruby's eyes never left the castle, knowing that that castle…was where the exit was.

When the castle went out of view, blocked by yet more cliffs (Man, Waterfall has a lot of cliffs…), Ruby found an umbrella stand. The rain had slowed down considerably, so she put it back. She came to raised elevation, and hoisted herself up it. But when she turned to look at Monster Kid….

"Don't worry! You can go on ahead and see Undyne! I'll find another way to see her myself! See ya later!"

He turned, tripped, fell on his face, somehow got himself back up, and ran forward.  
"Little buddy! NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby wailed, her arms stretching out as she saw her little friend run off.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	30. Past Echoes

**Chapter 28: Past Echoes**

The first plaque's message was, 'The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy.'

The second plaque said, 'In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too strong. The monsters, too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters turned to dust.'

No matter how much Ruby tried to take in the beauty of Waterfall, these plaques, their history, were haunting her. Could the Kingdoms really have been this heartless? To attack a civilization much weaker than their own? Grimm were one thing, but these monsters were merely nothing more than a different kind of people. And she had never heard of a human soul being able to persist outside of a human body. Ruby wondered what else had the Kingdoms been hiding….

And didn't pay attention to the fact that she was now walking on a wooden bridge, and strange, light blue lights were showing up all over it. The thing that snapped Ruby out of her thoughts was a light blue figure suddenly coming out of one of the lights. She stumbled back, and saw what it was.

A spear.

Ruby looked back. The other light blue lights released spears at the same time. Ruby looked around, but couldn't see who was doing it. Light blue lights popped up underneath her, and she jumped out of the way before the spears that jabbed out could have stabbed her.

She heard a loud snort from under the bridge, followed by the sound of a gun cocking.

 _They're under the bridge,_ the voice gulped.

Activating her Semblance once again, Ruby dashed forward, leaving rose petals behind, and the bullets that burst through the wooden bridge in the dust. She ran along the tricky, maze-like path which the bridge had laid out for her (Who was the architect for this bridge?!), covering the whole path quickly. She didn't look back, knowing more spears would be coming out from under the bridge. A loud 'NGGGAAAAAHHHH!' was heard, and an explosion of wood and timber rang through the air. Whoever was trying to kill her (Ruby guessed out Undyne) had gotten on the bridge.

This time, spears sailed through the air, backed up by more bullets. Her Huntress training allowed her to dodge every projectile without looking back, but she knew, with the volume of fire being laid upon her, that one of the projectiles was bound to hit her. Running, and never slowing down, she ran on until the bridge ended.

Ruby turned around to look at her chaser, and was greeted by a spear smashing into their chest. Her Aura had prevented the spear the spear from passing through her, but she got knocked back by the impact. Ruby stumbled backwards...

One foot touched air, and Ruby tumbled backwards, over the bridge. She managed to get one arm on the bridge end and held on, while the voice screamed at them.

 _Ruby! You have to let go!_

 _I don't wanna!_

 _Fine! Since when were you the one in control, anyway?!_

And her hand let go, all by itself against her will. She fell, screaming, unable to see, because something was blurring her view. She couldn't understand why...but something about falling like this was familiar.

As she fell, everything changed. The darkness seemed to deepen, the air around her turned into solid rock, and she was falling in between them.

She couldn't stop screaming, her throat growing sore, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized how stupid this decision had been. She was terrified at what had seemed so simple to do, had become seriously complicated. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 _I...I ...I don't want to die!_

But that didn't stop her from hitting solid ground. She lay there dazed, confused, hurt...crying. She looked up, her tear-stained face squinting at the darkness. She knew nobody was here. Why would they? People come here to disappear. And she had come here for just that. But now, she wondered...was disappearing like this really a choice?

Summoning up whatever she had left in her throat...

Chara called out for help.

...

But there was silence.

She called out for help again.

...

But nobody answered.

She called out for help one last time.

...

But nobody came.

Defeated, injured, exhausted, Chara put her head down, back on the cold, hard ground, and cried. She didn't know what else to do. There was nothing more she could do. She closed her eyes, and sobbed...

When footsteps were heard.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **And if you're wondering what the heck happened after Ruby let go, let me explain.**

 **When Ruby let go, and started falling, the familiarity of the scene triggered a memory in Chara ( whom you may have guessed out was the voice in Ruby's head) , causing both Ruby and Chara to go through the memory, and what Chara had experienced when she had fallen down.**

 **Well! That's enough for this chapter. See you next chapter!**


	31. Your Best Hitchhiker

**Chapter 29: Your** **Best Hitchhiker**

Ruby's eyes opened. She didn't dramatically sit up like in the movies. She just opened her eyes. Stroking her cheek, she realized she had been crying. Looking around, it became clear she was still in Waterfall. She had fallen on a bed of golden flowers, which were growing on a raised platform, and it was surrounded by water. There were other such small platforms around, but they had nothing growing on them. But then what had just happened?

As Ruby slowly sat up, she felt strange. Her body was quivering. She couldn't feel her legs. She looked down at them. They were still in one piece. Her mind didn't feel like it belonged to her anymore.

"Its like...I'm getting possessed or something," she muttered.

"Pretty much," her mouth spoke on its own, in a different voice.

Ruby gasped.

"What the frisk?!"

"What's the matter?" Her mouth replied, "Never heard a ghost before?"

"Obviously not!"

"Well sorry to _spook_ you."

There was a disturbed silence. Ruby broke the silence, "You sound like the voice in my head."

"I _am_ the voice in your head. What else do you think I could be?"

"At this point, I'm not sure anymore."

More silence.

"So...what's your name?"

"Why should it matter?"

"Just curious."

The voice became silent. It finally said, "Chara. My name is Chara."

"Chaira?"

"Chara...as in, pronounce _chara -_ acter."

"Oh! How interesting."

"Yeah whatever."

"...you're not much for conversation are you?"

"Not with the likes of _you."_

" What's that supposed to mean?"

Chara didn't respond. But Ruby sure as heck felt it. She felt Chara's emotions. She felt her suspicion, her distrust...

Her _hate._

"Chara?" Ruby asked.

No response.

"What did I see a while ago?"

Silence. Ruby was about to give up, when to her surprise, she for an answer.

"Just a stupid memory. Not like its important..."

"But somebody did come, right?" Ruby asked. "I heard the footsteps."

Chara was silent. Ruby looked down at the water,at her reflection. She looked at her face. There were a few petals in hair. She was about to brush them off, when she saw her face change.

Her silver eyes turned brown. And her kind face turned into a frown.

"Yeah, somebody came. But now I wish they hadn't come. Maybe then..." She paused, and her face changed to a sad one, "...I wouldn't be here. And _he'd_ still be here... With people who loved him...cared for him..." Her face distorted into a horrific glare, and her brown eyes turned red.

" _ **But I just had to screw up, ya know?! I couldn't even kill myself by dropping down a huge height! That's all it was! A massive screw up! And when i had started over, I screwed up again! And look at me now! DEAD! And monster kind is still trapped down here!"**_

Chara stopped. Ruby could see her eyes fill up with tears. Chara then said quietly, "Please...just end the conversation."

Ruby's eye turned back to silver as she nodded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **So, yeah. I've pictured getting possessed as an uncomfortable thing, and WHAT IS THIS? Ruby's getting possessed on a pacifist run? How could this be?! You'll find out later.**


	32. Mad Spoopy

**Chapter 30: Mad Spoopy**

Wet. Wet again.

These passed through Ruby's mind again and again. She really hated getting wet when she was on a dangerous mission. The danger on this mission? _Her._

It felt strange, being the one who everyone should be scared of, and yet, nobody had even the slightest idea that one of the biggest dangers for them was walking casually in a flooded garbage dump. Mostly because most monsters had never even seen a human before. They had been stuck here for that long, and the current generation had not even the slightest hint what their greatest threat looked like.

 _Threat. I'm the threat._

So long had she been a hero, that feeling like a _threat_ to _innocent people_ was completely alien to her. Threat to villains? Yeah, that's my job. Threat to normal people (Or at least...as normal as they can get)? That's new.

And so busy was our heroine at her thoughts (Chara was wondering why Ruby was thinking these and decided to take a look at her memories...), that she failed to notice some machinery to her right vibrate a little. It looked like a heap of metallic garbage. Next to it, lying on a broken television set, was a worn out training dummy.

She nearly reached some stairs, and that was when the machine got up, yelling, ' **Despicable! _Despicable! DESPICABLE!'_**

Ruby turned around. The 'pile of metallic garbage' was getting on it's feet, and it was clear that it was a robot, except the model was unfamiliar to her. It had a boxy body, boxy shoulder armor, thin arms, with the right one ending in a machine gun. It had a bullet chain attached to something on it's back. The legs also had boxy armor, and only the knees were visible, and they looked thin and fragile. Ruby could see the sending end of a chaingun coming out from behind it. The head itself was a slight rectangular, with a sensor eye attached to it. It was glowing a very angry orange.

" **Repulsive! Despicable! Filthy! Horrible!"** the weird machine screamed, glaring at her, "You, **_you._** I have heard awful things about you from my cousin, a ghost who lives in a training dummy! He gave me such awful news about you!"

Ruby remembered that dummy...

 **Back in the Ruins**

"So...how's it going?" Ruby asked the dummy in front of her. It flew up and floated away.

Toriel's face said, 'What the _**hell?'**_

 **Back in Waterfall**

"That was your cousin?!"

"Damn straight! For I am a ghost living inside a robot! And my cousin? He told me...you...were...bbbbboooorrriiiinnngggg!"

An awkward silence blew (cue the Annoying Dog tumbleweeding)

"Seriously?" Ruby asked, placing her hands on her hips, "You're attacking me cuz I'm boring,,, really?"

 _ **"Boring people must be purged! Exterminatused! PURGE THE BORING!**_ " the machine went on screaming, "Your continued existence is a crime! And guess what?!"

It cocked its gun.

"I can finally do it on my own! With these two big guns at my disposal, I don't need minions! Speaking of which...minions!" Many small white stuffed dummies, all of them armed with strange white things glowing at the top of their foreheads, popped up.

Ruby pulled out her Wooden Scythe and took a fighting stance. She thought she saw it coming. Reality was, she didn't.

"Guess what dummies?! Now that I have this robot, and considering the general ineptitude of you, YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"

All the little Dummies looked at the Mad Robot. Ruby thought he was being rather harsh.

"You heard me! Shoo!" The Mad Robot said angrily to his minions. They all fluttered away, the glows atop their heads fading, with them all keeping their heads down. the mad Robot let out one final jeer and turned back to Ruby, saying, "Just you and me."

Extending the gun hand, the robot fired a 3 round burst, which Ruby dodged by ducking. She jumped behind a garbage pile, as more round bursts were fired at her.

 _What are you doing?_ Chara questioned angryily.

 _Trust me!_ Ruby replied mentally.

The Mad Robot jeered, "Hiding behind garbage won't help you! I have a BIGGER GUN!" Ruby peeked out from behind her hiding spot. She saw as the Robot's arms folded, and its head went inside its torso. The entire body turned around, and the Chaingun lowered, pulled back and set itself firmly, as a sensor eye popped up above from where the gun was sticking out at Ruby.

The chaingun started firing at full speed, and Ruby pulled her head back just in time. The bullets kept hitting the pile of garbage, but Chara was getting impatient.

 _You could just your super-magic-rose-petal-speed-spell!_

 _Trust me! I don't need it now!_

 _Why?!_

She was answered by the sound of a gun cocking. The robot yelled, "What, outta ammo?!" It transformed back into its original state.

"All right, you pathetic pathetic PATHETIC gun, I don't need you! Dummy bots!"

Small dummies popped up again...except they had a metallic look. And they all had small rocket launchers in hand.

"FIRE! _FIRE! **FIRE!"**_

The dummy bots fired their rockets. All of them had glowing lights on them.

 _Tracking rockets...they go after a target in view!_ Ran through Ruby's head. Good thing she knew about weapons.

Ruby ran for the wall, the rockets following her. She ran vertically up it, and with graceful reflexes, she jumped on the other side of a pile of garbage. She was in full view of the Robot... But the rockets that had been chasing her saw the Robot too, and set him as their new target.

"WHAT THE F-" were the Robots last words as it got blown to bits by the rockets. As the smoke cleared, Ruby could see the legs were still standing. And then they toppled over with a splash into the waters of the flooded garbage dump.

Ruby said, "Well, it did say it was a ghost living in a robot, so he'll be fine."

The ghost came out of the water, hissing steam, and was glowing orange. But his appearance...

 _He looks like Napstablook!_ Ruby yelped mentally.

"Why you..." The Mad Ghost snarled, "stupid...good for nothing...pathetic...despicable...dummy bots!"

All the Dummy bots looked at the Ghost. Ruby thought he had been talking to her.

"You know NOTHING! You're pathetic useless! GARBAGE! Absolute garbage! You're fired! Get outta ma sight!"

The dummy bots lowered their heads as they floated away.

"You!" The ghost brought its attention back to Ruby, "You think you won?! Futile! Futile! FUTILE! You are no close to winning! For indeed I have already won this fight!"

Chara possessed Ruby and spat, "Yeah? How? You're body's been reduced to scrap!"

"It took me a while to realize...I don't need a robot to defeat you and get to the surface and accomplish my lifelong dream! I'm a ghost! I'll just possess you! Yes, yes , YES! Brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!"

Chara replied, sticking her tongue out, "Sorry, this body has already been possessed by a ghost. Too bad!"

The Mad Ghost flared up, screaming, "What do you take me for?! An idiot?! I'll just ram right into you, and then..." The ghost shot forward at full speed.

"I'll take your soul!"

He rammed into Ruby's torso, and flew back into the air, spinning about several times and falling I to the water. He got out again, confused.

"What the Asgore just happened?! You were supposed to get possessed!"

Chara smiled, saying, "Already possessed!"

The Mad Ghost was now boiling with fury, and screamed, "Then I'll stab you out, whoever you are that's possessing the key to my dreams! I don't need dummies! I don't need robot bodies! I don't need guns! I have **MOLDSMALFUGGIN KNIVES!"**

He pulled a knife out of thin air. He pulled it back, Ruby got ready once again...

"STOP!' a voice yelled. The Mad Ghost turned to see who had said that, and ended up throwing the knife and missing Ruby.

The speaker had been Napstablook. Ruby jumped, and said happily, "Napstablook!" She remembered meeting the seriously depressed ghost back in the Ruins. She had managed to cheer him up, and he had smiled, which he told her he did very infrequently. Napstablook had then shown her his 'dapper blook' and had created a tophat made out of his tears. Ruby had been amazed. After a while of chatting with him, he had disappeared.

And here he was.

Napstablook looked at Ruby, "Oh...its you...I remember those eyes anywhere." His own quivered. Then he looked at the Mad Ghost and said, "Seriously, Maddy, I've asked you to control you're anger. You nearly hurt someone."

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" The Ghost, or Maddy, shot back, "Let me get this straight... You two know each other?!"

"We're friends!" Ruby chirruped. Maddy looked at her, and then at Napstablook. He seemed confused, then angry...then his face softened. He sighed.

"Guess I overreacted to her... Sorry, Nappy...guess my greed and anger got in my way again."

"Hey," Nappy said, hovering closer to the other ghost, "Its not your fault...you just get wound up. Come on, let's go back inside the house."

"Yeah..." The now completely calmed down Maddy responded. Ruby watched as Maddy floated away, head down, with Nappy behind him. Napstablook turned around and said, "Sorry about my cousin. He wasn't treated well when he was younger. Uh...speaking of which...my...house is...up...ahead...if...if you would like to hang out tonight, would that be okay?"

Ruby smiled, 'I don't mind."

 _I do,_ Chara spat back.

"Oh! You want to come?" Nappy's face brightened, if only by a small margin, "o...o..o. OK then! Our house is up ahead." He and Maddy floated away.

Ruby sighed, "Let's hope Undyne isn't around." She got to domesteps that led out of the flooded garbage dump, and went behind the two ghosts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **FUN GAME. Guess which robot was being controlled by Maddy.**


	33. Blook Residency

**Chapter 31: Blook Residency (Beware of floating knives)**

The interior was shoddy, to say the least. The whole place was in dire need of maintenance, the floorboards creaked, there were spider webs in the corners, a TV to the other side of the room, with a fridge to it's left and a computer to it's right. To the other side were a bunch of music CD's in their casings. Napstablook and Maddy were seated in front of the computer. Napstablook told Maddy, "Hey, I know this video, maybe it'll make you feel better."

The video which Napstablook was showing Maddy was called **Undertale: Echo.**

Ruby didn't want to leave, but Chara did. A huge mental argument occured between body and possessor, as Ruby told Chara why they should stay a while, while Chara wanted to leave.

 _He invited us!  
_ _We're wanted!_

 _He could use some company! The poor ghost is always so depressed!  
He's got that crazy ghost to keep him company!  
I just want to cheer the poor guy up!_

Chara was quiet. She said, _There's something I want to ask you. But I'll ask later. Guess you win._

 _Thank you,_ Ruby said kindly.

Ruby looked at Napstablook, who had a strange look on his face. "uh..." he whispered, "you were standing there, with a weird look on your face, for 6 minutes..."

"Oh!" knowing that she had been standing like that for 6 minutes, and somebody had been watching her, filled Ruby with...embarrassment.

"...and...your eyes...kept changing color...like...silver, brown, silver, brown, silver, brown...oh, I'm rambling again...sorry."

"Oh no no...it's okay!" Ruby said, smiling. Napstablook gave a slight smile, and turned back to the video Maddy was watching. He seemed to be strangely absorbed in it. Ruby looked around a bit, and then landed her eyes on the CD's. She bent down to observe them.  
"Do you like them?" Napstablook asked, materializing behind her. Ruby' head spun back in surprise.

"Oh...sorry for startling you..."  
"Ah, it's okay. I...haven't exactly been having a normal roadtrip."

"oh...uh...so...yeah. Those are music CD's...I...made them myself."  
"You make music?" Ruby asked, surprised. Napstablook hardly seemed like a musician.

"Uh...yeah...but only when I feel better..."  
Ruby looked at the CD's. Only three of them. He clearly didn't feel good very often. She asked, "Can I listen to one of these?"

Napstablook looked at Ruby. He was surprised.

"Oh...why OK."

The CD in front of Ruby started playing on its own. It had a rather spooky tune to it, but Ruby's a big girl and she doesn't get frightened by this stuff easily. The same could not be said for someone else...

Outside, Aaron was flexing, managing to make a Woshua walk away from him in disgust. Aaron had always enjoyed flexing. Indeed, he enjoyed overdoing and under-doing it. He always remembered the day his elder brother had once flexed, without any reason. Aaron had noticed this...and wondered what flexing felt like. Like his brother, he began workouts, building up his normal body to eventually have abs and oversized muscles. _Unlike_ his brother though, he pretty much fell in love with flexing. He could remember the first time he flexed, when his body had been totally built. The sweat, the sensation that had come after so many hours of working out...it was _addicting._

But it had come at a cost. His brother had told him not to overflex, saying abusing the power of flexing came at a terrible price. But Aaron, as any foolish younger brother, had disobeyed his brother and overflexed. Now other monsters disliked him and saw him as annoying. He would end up flexing himself out of rooms sometimes. And his brother never came back after he had fallen down and had been taken by that strange doctor.

Aaron had tried to stay positive by flexing even more. He had kept it up for so long. All the bad things that had been happening...his brother's warning...no way was it an omen!

And then the music started.

It was a low, haunting wail. Aaron stopped flexing. He cringed, and started shaking.  
"Wh...w...w..w.w.w. ...what?! Who's there?!"

He was answered by the continued wailing. It was really getting into him.

"Oh...oh man...is this my punishment? My...my bro's warning was right, after all! I have indeed overflexed! I'm sorry, Underground!" Aaron said, shaking at his position, "Please! I wish to redeem myself!"

The wailing slowed down, and faded.

Aaron was silent, and said, "I...I'm sorry. Bro, I'm sorry...how can I redeem myself?"  
He was silent for some time, and then clicked his fingers.

"Of course! The wailing! It must clearly be a sign as to how I can redeem myself! From this day forth...(cue holy light popping up behind him) Aaron shall no longer be a flexer! He shall be what the sign asks him to be..."

Behold! Aaron had pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere, and said, " _ **A PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR!"**_

 **Meanwhile...**

Napstablook had turned the CD off. He said, "I'm pretty sure that's enough...so...what do you think?"

Ruby smiled kindly (Chara: You big faker) and said, "Well, that was an...interesting piece of music. Although...I wonder...do you make rock music?"  
"Gee...it's...I...don't...really...do that..."  
"...well, I'll say, you sure do have talent!"

Napstablook's face went a little red. Maddy was now looking at Ruby, surprised, (The video had ended) his eyes wide open. Napstablook turned around, and quickly disappeared through the wall, sweating a bit.

Maddy floated up to Ruby and said, "Hey...uh...human...and...whatever ghost is possessing them...sorry about earlier..." he looked away sheepishly.

"Well..." Ruby said, scratching her head, "I'm still getting used to getting attacked randomly by just about...everyone."

"Well, I'm pretty sure there are plenty more to go." Maddy went silent for a while, and said, "But...I just want to say thanks to you. My cousin, Nappy, hasn't been very happy lately, after one of our other cousins, Hapstablook, left. Napstablook was...really close to them, see. We all were. That is...until the day the set off to become a star...found themselves a body and became corporeal with it. Unlike me..."  
Ruby could now finally understand Napstablook's sadness and depression. For how long has he been like that?

"But today...I've never seen him smile this much...even if it isn't that much. And...I appreciate that. Thanks, human."  
Ruby smiled, and said, "Well, I always wanted to help everyone to the best of my abilities, so...it was no problem."  
Maddy smiled, and said, "Hey, you want something to eat?"  
He floated over to the fridge, and opened it. He pulled out a (ghost) sandwich, and said, "Bon appetite!"  
He tossed the (ghost) sandwich at Ruby. It passed right through her.

 **Meanwhile** **...**

In a dark corner, the dark creature lay huddled. It looked at it's hands. They were melting again. It let out a small growl, awaiting response. A cell phone lying on a table close to it started to ring, and a hollow voice said, " ** _Here comes the fun."_**

The dark creature looked at the other creature that popped up from a crack in a wall. Unlike itself, this creature was white in color, an amorphous, shapeless mass that had three melted faces sticking out of it, and a tail, that looked like a face, was being used to balance itself.

"Here!" The dark creature growled, and the blob went up to it. It edged closer and closer. And then proceeded to enlarge in size as it completely absorbed the dark creature. The blob was now bloated, and didn't move, it's horrible, melted, smiling faces never stopping their blood-curdling smiles.

Eventually, the blob stirred, and opened itself. The dark creature, having regained it's former shape, emerged, now feeling better. It looked back at the blob and said, "Thank you."

Looking up ahead again, it slashed at the air in front of it. Claw marks hovered in the air. They began to glow, and finally formed a screen. Looking at the screen, the creature moved it's hands over the screen, scrolling through locations, until it finally found what it was looking for.

Through the screen, he could see Ruby eating a Unisicle, with the ghost he had seen earlier eating a (ghost) sandwich. It looked at Ruby intently.

 _The glitch continues to enjoy herself... it's amazing how positive she remains, considering her general situation._ It thought to itself. It slightly bowed it's head, deep in thoughts.

 _The soul they possess...never have I seen a human soul like that. Even the first child who had fallen had a Determination soul, but this glitch...she has a Determination soul, but unlike that one. Indeed, I have never seen a soul like this._

It smiled.

 _All the better._

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	34. Feel like garbage

**Chapter 31.5: Feel like garbage**

"A farealizeddition?" She asked.

"yeah..." Napstablook said, "Take a little time off, and feel like complete garbage."

"ERM...interesting..."

"Would..would you like to try it out?"

Chara said, _Of course you do._

"Sure."

Maddy said, "Well...I'll be honest, Nappy...I feel like garbage right now..."

Napstablook floated to the center of the room, stopped, and lay down. Two sets of headphones floated in the air.

"You two can listent to some internet music while we feel like garbage...if you want."

Ruby turned to the computer to see what music was on.

 _ **Silent Partner, by Ether.**_

Ruby took a pair of headphones, while Maddy shook his head.

"Sorry... doesn't sound like my type."

Donning the headphones, Ruby lay down. Napstablook said, "I'll turn the music on, and remember...to feel like garbage, you have to remains absolutely still."

"Absolutely still...got it."

Going motionless, she looked up. The ceiling was not very high. And the paint was coming off it. Ruby kept staring at the roof.

 _Why do I feel like I'm doing it wrong?_

Her instincts seemed to be telling her to close her eyes. She did that, wondering if it would change the experience of feeling like garbage. Laying motionless (Like garbage), drowning herself in music, and clearing her mind, she lay there with the two ghosts.

For the first 20 seconds, nothing happened. Just black. But as the time went on, something changed. Ruby started to feel relaxed. And in the darkness that her closed eyelids brought to her vision, she could actually see something. First it was faint, but it grew brighter. And as it grew, she saw more lights. The scene that came in front of her was breathtaking.

Stars, cosmic clouds, and planets were decorating what had once been darkness, and Ruby knew this was space. She had seen shows on TV of spacecrafts being prepared for takeoff into space, and some of them reaching space and showing images of the vastness of it. But this, this thing she was seeing right now, beat the view she had seen on the little screen.

As Ruby's mind was boggled by the amazing view, the view started to change. Everything moved to a side slowly, and then speeded up. It came to a halt at a particular planet. Ruby observed the planet. The landmass shape and the moon were familiar to her.

 _Remnant._

She had always wondered if there were aliens out there, but after meeting monsterkind, she wondered...do I know everything about Remnant?

And then something weird happened.

The view closed in on Remnant, getting closer to Vytal, and then everything went white, with the sound of gushing wind and screaming air passing into her ears. She could see small yellow outlines here and there, but wasn't sure what they were.

The white finished, and Ruby found herself at a new planet.

It was similar to Remnant, but something was different. Ruby couldn't pinit, but quickly understood why she felt that. The shape of the landmasses was different than that of Remnant's, and the moon was fully intact. It was a beautiful planet, just like Remnant, but...

 _Why am I being shown this?_

The view started to close in on the planet, getting closer and closer, and a small island was visible. The view kept nearing, and the island grew. Then, it stopped. It was an island, not too far away from the closest continent.

 _Does...this have any meaning?_

Ruby opened her eyes. The view disappeared in a blink. She sat up.

As confused as she was right now, she had never felt so relaxed, either. She looked at the two ghosts, and said, "This is an awesome family tradition."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **And yes. What the vision she saw is basically the universe warning her that she has been completely misplaced in space. Too bad she doesn't know that she's on the wrong planet.**


	35. Temmie Village in Danger

**Chapter 32: Temmie Village in danger**

The path was in front of her again. Ruby had left Blook residency after playing Thunder snails (For 30 whole minutes). She had won 4 times...and lost 89 times. It was at her 15th loss that Napstablook stopped charging money, out of kindness(also becuase he was really sorry).

Ruby said, "Well...let's go!" she took one step forward...and was greeted by a paper slapping her on the face. Her cursing was muffled, and she took the page off her face.

"hELP wONTID! tEMMIE vILLAGE, to dOWN! nEED HELP! aND sOMeone to pay for tEM's cOLLEGE!"

"The Temmies need help?" Chara said, "That's unheard of. Normally, they're too dumb to do that."

"What's a Temmie?" Ruby asked.

"Just this weird, cat-dog hybrid, with human-like hair and wears a sweater. There's like...a whole race of them."

"Let's pay a visit! This page looks like it was written urgently!"

"Uh...we have to leave the Underground, remember?"

"I know...but a Huntress always helps those in need!"

Chara didn't say anything. Ruby looked around, saying, "All right...now where is this village..."

 **17 minutes later...**

Ruby tripped over some overgrown vines, and fell right smack on her face. She got up, spat dirt out of her mouth, and grunted, "This ...that...stupid maze...was so hard to navigate...and I didn't even know where to Starr and -OH I MADE IT!"

But Temmie village was not ready. Indeed the town was in horrible condition. There were holes busted into the ground and walls. Dust lay here and there.

 _Monster dust._ Chara said with a shudder. _Somebody's been killing Temmies._

Ruby looked around for survivors. There was a huge, broken statue, a massive hole in a wall...and a cave with a closed door.

"Bingo!" Ruby cheered.

She knocked on the door. Screams were heard from the other side, and a high-pitched, squeaky voice pleaded, "dON'T hURT tEMMIe! pWEASE!"

The voice was totally terror-stricken. _Who would do such a thing like this to the Temmies?! They're completely harmless!_ Chara snarled, her anger growing.

Ruby announced, "I'm only here to help!"

The door of the cave swung open backwards, andRuby was assaulted by a mob of small, white-furred, black haired, cat and dog-eared, blue sweater wearing things...Temmies.

"we be sAVEd!"

"oUR hErO!"

"pEt da HOOMAN!"

Ruby four.d herself getting excessively pet by the mob, and raised a hand, saying, "Its all right, I'm here to help!" The mob kept on petting her, until one Temmie said, "tHAT ENOuGH, ja!"

The Temmies got off Ruby, and Ruby looked at the speaker. It was a Temmie with grey hair, and green sweater...in simple words, it didn't look like the other Temmies.

"hOI! OIm tEM!"

"Oh, so you needed to go to college?"

"Ja, ja, ja! tEM wANts tER go to CollGe! bUT tEM caNT beCAuae o eBIL monSTER!"

Chara possessed Ruby, and said, "A monster? Evil? Come on, Tem, that happens in human storybooks mostly."

"tEM not jOkinG!"

Chara looked unamused.

TEM pulled out a serious face and said, "Look, do you want us all to die at the hands of this guy then? Are you really here to help?"

Ruby and Chara were both taken aback by this sudden change in behavior. Ruby said, "Uh...sorry about that. Would you please tell us what this...evil monster is?"

Tem regained her old self, and said, "Ja! Ja ja! tEM woi tELL! bOT Fwirst...onSIde. iT'S dwangEROUs out!"

All the Temmies rushed inside the cave. Ruby followed Tem, and when everyone was inside, Tem looked outside, and closed the door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **GASP! Someone's been killing Temmies! Who would pull off such a heineous crime?!**


	36. The Killer of Temmie Village

**Chapter 33: The Killer of Temmie Village**

It was dark inside the cave, but it was quickly lit up by light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Ruby looked at the Temmies. Some of them were looking at her in awe. Others in surprise. But there was one thing that shined in all of their eyes; hope.

Ruby turned her attention back to Tem. The apparent leader led her to a small chair...which was, in fact, a bunch of Temmies that had bunched together to make a chair. Ruby looked at the Temmie chair, but Tem said, "wELAX! yOu awR tEMMIE gweST O hONor!"

Ruby said politel, "No thanks."

Tem turned serious again and said, "Sit. Down."

Ruby sat down immediately.

"sHo...yOU waNd to hEWp tEMMIE vilLaGe, ja?"

"That's what I'm here for..."

"Ja! thEN we shwuD fWosT show U what Is dwa pWoblEm!" Tem walked to something lying on the floor, and pulled it upright. It was a small projector on a tripod. Ten hit a few buttons, and another Temmie put up a huge board against the wall. The projector started playing.

"for some time, a MonStEr hWas been DwerroRRiZIng tEMMIE vilLaGe." The projector showed terrified Temmies running away from something.

"it cAme oUt of noWhUR, juSt fRoM the sky, Loik that!" Ten made an arc wit her left paw. "we kept caLLIng fwOr hEilP... UnTwil a waRrIOr came..."

The projector showed an armor-clad, buff looking monster, with a huge hammer in hand. He said, "I, Duke Knight, will see to this 'monster,' and teach it a lesson (he swung his hammer) for killing these innocent Temmies!"

The next clip showed the warrior, Duke Knight, approaching a cave.

"dWiS cave is nOt vWery FaR frOM tEMMIE VilLage, it's whERe we KepT oUR sWEkRet ten fWAk's ingrEDientS..."

"Ten ...fwakes?" Ruby asked.

 _Tem flakes,_ Chara corrected her.

Bringing her attention back to the screen, Ruby saw Duke Knight atop at the cave mouth. He yelled, "Cowardly creature! Come out and FIGHT!"

Ruby watched. What could it be? _What could it be?!_

And she saw what.

 ** _A small Froggit, no more than half a foot tall._**

 _What,_ was Chara's response. Ruby looked at Tem and said, "What... Seriously, Tem?! I thought it was something dangerous! But you got me all worked up for a _Froggit?!"_

"bUt wOOk!"

Ruby looked back at the screen. To see **_Duke Knight's head get completely ripped off from the throat, as the Froggit tore the head with it's teeth, sending the head flying into the air. The head turned to dust, and so did the body of the knight before it could it could hit the ground._**

Ruby jumped back in complete shock, with Chara screaming, " ** _JESUS CHRIST!"_**

Tem looked sharply at Ruby, saying, "CwE? CwE?! tHe kWillER is dwAngErOs!"

Ruby took back control, and looked at the Froggit on the projector. Chara said, _Wait...I've never seen a Froggit look like that..._

And she wasn't kidding. This Froggit, unlike the ones in the Ruins, had dark greenish skin instead of white, and hollow black eyes that had red glowing pupils. It actually seemed menacing.

 _Ok, so its a Froggit that tears peoples heads off, and he's recently been killing Temmies. Any idea why?_ Ruby asked.

 _How should I know?! I've never seen a Froggit like this one before!_

 _What? But..._

 _I said it. I've never seen this one._

Ruby grew silent. She looked at the terrified Temmies, and then at tthe projector. At the killer Froggit. She closed her eyes, and said, _Can I defeat that Froggit while sticking to Toriel's promise?_

 _Possible chances of having your head torn off-_

 _OK, ok, I know, its dangerous. But...I promised._

Chara was silent yet again. Ruby didn't like it whenever they did that. She could now feel the presence of Chara in her mind. And she was clearly thinking. It felt strange, having your own mind, but letting something else live in there.

Ruby closed her eyes to think herself. So its a deadly Froggit...could I talk it out? But...he doesn't seem much for conversation... I could kill it, I'm pretty much born to do that, but...I promised Toriel...

"wOt's thE MaTTer?" Term asked, "arWn't yOU goIn to heWp us?"

Ruby looked at Ten, then looked away. Then she looked at Tem again and said,

"I'll do it."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **The Froggit shown here is (my idea of) an Underfell Froggit. But this is Undertale! So where the heck did Underfell come from here? You'll find out much later.**


	37. Slay the Beast

**Chapter 34: Slay the Beast**

Ruby eyed the cave. It wasn't very far. There were shredded pieces of boxes and wrappers lying here and there. Dust littered the place around the cave. She could almost feel the aura of menace coming from it. She looked back at the Temmies. They were all hiding behind a rock, with Tem saying, "dOn't wuRRy, hooMiN! tEMMIE WiLl cHEeR you!" All the Temmies let out collective cheers, with some of them actually pulling out pom-poms.

Ruby looked at the cave, and shouted, "Froggit! I am here!"  
There was silence. Ruby looked at the empty darkness which was the cave mouth, Wooden Scythe in hand...as two red dots started glowing. An unearthly growl followed shortly, as the Froggit slowly came out, not like a frog, but like a _tiger stalking it's prey._ It's unnatural behavior sent a chill up Ruby's spine.

It gave a look at Ruby, and let out a growl. It prepared it's feet for a pounce. The Froggit lunged at her. Ruby ducked, and saw the Froggit sail above her, land on the cliff wall, and spring back at her, snarling sharp teeth she never knew a monster like a Froggit could possibly have possessed.

She brought her Scythe up, and the Froggit clamped it's teeth on it, snarling and not letting go. It shook its head with terrible strength, moving Ruby from her staunch stance. She looked into the black pits that were the Froggit's eyes. The red pupils kept glowing at her.

Ruby shook her scythe, and the Froggit let go, landing on all fours a few feet away from her. It kept up its predator-like behavior. Ruby remembered the Froggits she had seen at the Ruins. Even though this one was nothing like them, she wondered if the old tricks she had used on them would work here...

 _I seriously doubt it..._ Chara said.

Ruby went ahead anyway.

"You look cute!"

 _The Froggit didn't understand what you said...and...he doesn't really care, either, it would seem..._

The Froggit let out a growl, and opened its mouth. Several small moth-like bullets flew out of them, heading straight for Ruby. She easily dodged them, and quickly spun to see if the bullets would follow her.

Instead of following her, the bullets exploded, releasing...uh...strawbwry jam! Yes, a lot of strawberry jam, everywhere! Definitely not...corrosive blood...for that matter...

Ruby dodged the bl- JAM, ducking and sidestepping. Her eyes turned back to the Froggit as it let out another snarl. It leapt at her, and Ruby this time decided to try something else.

"Stop attacking, or else!" She threatened. The Froggit seemed unimpressed.

 _Maybe if your voice wasn't so cute, he'd take you more seriously._

 _Oh come on!_

Ruby blocked yet another biting attack, this time with the Froggit putting in even more power than the last time. Ruby could feel her entire body shake as the Froggit pulled on the Wooden Scythe.

All this while, the Temmies were cheering Ruby on, with yells and shouts of , "hOOmeN! hOOmeN!"

 _The Temmies cheer you on. Its really not helping._

The Froggit let go, and jump away. It's eyes never left Ruby. Those bloodshot red pupils, with their sinister glow, it was just so... _different_ as compared to every other monster she had seen. They all had had some sign of positivity in their appearance or behavior. But this Froggit had none. It was just as mean as it looked.

 _And it's been killing Temmies! **TEMMIES!**_

Chara's scream had knocked off Ruby's attention to the Froggit. It had looked momentarily away from her, and at the group of cheering Temmies. Ruby had failed to notice it give a nasty looking grin.  
It was only as the Froggit slowly turned to their directon, that Ruby finally noticed.

 _Why is he turning that way?  
_ Her eyes saw the Temmies.

 _Oh **no.**_

"Don't you dare!" Ruby yelled at the Froggit.

The Froggit ignored her, looking at it's prey.

Ruby immediately rushed in front of it. "I'm warning you! Don't make me do it!"  
 _Ruby, just kill it! **This Froggit isn't normal or sane!**_

 _But...I promised Toriel!_

The Froggit leaped forward, between Ruby's legs, and made a rush straight for the Temmies. The Temmies scattered in panic. The Froggit leaped for the air, and headed towards a small Temmie who stumbled. The little Temmie looked up, and saw the Froggit coming at her, teeth bared. She ducked her head, whimpering.

The Froggit closed in, snarling.

Ruby slashed the Wooden Scythe, hitting the Froggit at full force.

 _ **3456788795**_

The Froggit smacked against the stone wall, and fell to the floor. The pupils stopped glowing. But not before it said, "Ribbit, ribbit."

 _ **I knew you had it in you.**_

And it turned to dust.

Ruby was speechless.

 _You saved Temmie Village!_ Chara cheered.

The Temmies all rushed at Ruby, singing, "hOOmEN! hOOmEN! hOOmEN!" The little Temmie jumped up at Ruby, and petted her on her head.

But Ruby didn't hear the applause or the praise. She didn't feel the Temmie's petting.

She heard the wind howling. She felt a weight fall on her.

She had broken Toriel's promise.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	38. Drowning in Regrets

**Chapter 35: Drowning in Regrets**

Temmie Village was in uproar. Temmies were running left and right, singing and cheering that the strange Froggit that had been terrorizing the village for had been vanquished. All thanks to the brave human.

But Ruby didn't feel proud of herself.

Chara could feel Ruby's emotions. They weren't matching the occasion.

 _Why are you so down?_ Chara asked, _You just saved Temmie Village._

 _Yeah,_ Ruby replied glumly, _by breaking Toriel's promise._

Chara was silent, and then responded, _Look, I could tell that the Froggit was completely out of it's mind. All it wanted was to kill. I'm serious. You could tell from the way it was looking at us, and at the Temmies. Couldn't you?_

Ruby remembered it all too well.

 _If you hadn't killed it, then all of these Temmies would have been massacred. I don't think they could put up any fight against it at all. You saved them, Ruby. You should be happy._

 _So why do I feel so down?  
Yeah, you broke a promise. But thing is, all promises aren't meant to last, whether you keep them or not. Either you fulfill them, or you break them. That's how it goes._

 _Chara...I always keep my promises. I never break them._

 _But you broke this one. And for good reason. And now...that's all that matters. That Froggit wouldn't listen to reason, and you are too... **NOT** intimidating to have been able to pull off a successful threat._

 _Hey, I can be intimidating!  
A little girl with a cutesy voice, and a nice Wooden Scythe, saying, 'Back off!' Yeah, **VERY** intimidating._

 _I...you think my voice is cute?_

Chara went silent, and then she sounded flustered.

 _Um...no. OK, fine, yeah. Got a problem with that?!_

"hOi!"  
Ruby snapped out of her mental conversation with Chara, and saw the Temmie that had spoken. It was Tem.

"thAinK Ou, hOOmEN! tEMMIe vWIllAgE is swAIFe aGaiN thwaINKs to oU!"

"It was...the least I could do," Ruby replied quietly.

"jA! jA!" Tem said excitedly, "hWEiRE! ttAkE twhIS tEm JWuOOS!"  
Ruby looked at the 'Tem Juice.' It was a plastic jug, filled with a strange blue liquid. For some reason, it was releasing yellow bubbles...

"Is it...safe?" Ruby asked.

"jA! jA! twIS bE toTAlly sAFe!"

Ruby was not sure what to make of the strange drink. She remembered the Bisicle. It had been delicious, and had recharged her. But this...

"iT wOi heAl yA gEwD! jA! jA!" Tem encouraged Ruby.

Ruby stared at the drink for a little longer, and then said, "Here goes nothing. Cheers!" And drank a little of the Tem Juice. She puased after a sip, licked her lips, and said, "Hey...hey! This ain't so bad! It's...like apple cider! But...it's got something extra in it...I don't know how to describe it."

Tem said, "iT BE tEMMIE spWeSHAl inGWEDient!"  
Ruby then proceeded to drink the whole jug empty.

Chara shouted, _Ruby, wait! Don't drink too much! It might not b-_

Ruby's eyes constricted. Everything went white, and then started flashing black, white, yellow, and blue. Temmies flew in front of her eyes, and Tem Flakes were floating under her nose.

 _Ruby?!_ Chara's muffled scream reached Ruby, _Ruby, Ruby! You're freakin'_ _ **DRUNK!** Did you have to drink so much of the Tem Juice?!_

 **Few moments later**

Papyrus's cell phone rang. He picked up the call.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS SPEAKING!"

"Oohh...hOi, pePYRus..."

"UM...HELLO?" Papyrus didn't like the voice that had spoken, "WHO IS THIS?"  
"oiH...iTta BeH...nouh(hiccup!) buDDY..."  
"OOOOO...KKKKK...WHO IS THIS?"  
"yOUr...suCh a SInamiNi Bun..."

"WHY, INDEED!" Papyrus boasted, flattered, "I AM, INDEED, A CINNAMON BUN! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, THOUGH?"  
"yOUr KeooOT..."

"OH!" Papyrus replied, blushing, "WHY THANK YOU!"  
"woUDja...woUDja (hiccup!) giF tHe PHonE tER sANsy?"  
"OH SURE! SANS!" Papyrus yelled, "A STRANGER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"  
Sans popped up in front of Papyrus and said, "who?"  
Papyrus said, "I DON'T KNOW, BUT THEY HAVE REALLY GOOD ANALYTICAL SKILLS! THEY RECOGNIZED MY QUALITIES WITHOUT EVEN MEETING ME FACE TO FACE!," and handed him the phone. Sans put the reciever to where he should have had an ear, and said, "hello?"  
"hEyA, sANsy..."

Sans was a little unnerved by the voice, and asked, "um...may i help you?"  
"jA...jA...shOOR. uH...wHy ish Mah reFRIgnEaTOr rUNNing?"

"uh...buddy...i think you're supposed to ask me if my fridge is running."

"PPPFFFFTTT!" the voice said, "yOUer FwiDGE? paH! yOUr fwidGE...iS... DwisGUSting... KEtCHup stainED...SPhaGETti ovERFlOwIng...garBAGge CAN! BWoitch!"

"uh..." Sans really didn't know what to say, "right...did you actually want to talk to me?"

"oH...RWigT RWigT...i wAISH ter Suh thAt i haFE conFIScatEd yUR LIFE!"

"uh...no you haven't. i'm still here."  
"oH WOIt! aih FURghot! **_YEH DON'T HAVE A LIFE!"_**

Sans was getting seriously pissed by the rudeness of the caller, and shouted, "all right! that's it! who the hell is this?!"  
There was a small chortle, followed with, "OiH...am...dWUnk."

The call ended.

"huh...a drunk was calling us." Sans sighed. He handed the phone back to Papyrus, "don't get fooled so easily, papyrus."  
Papyrus looked at the phone, and said, "HMM...THEY SOUNDED SO CONVINCING...I WONDER WHAT NUMBER THIS IS..."

 **TO BE CONTEMMIED!**


	39. The Warning

**Chapter 36: The Warning**

Ruby let out a groan, and looked around. Her hand felt wet, and weightless, like as if it was on water. She raised her head, and placed her hand on it.

"What...the...how long was I out?" she asked.

 _About a few hours,_ Chara replied, _You recovered pretty quickly._

"How...how...how many..." Ruby sputtered, her head spinning, "How much did I have of that...whatever it was..."

 _You drank an entire jug of Tem Juice. And let me tell you. The amount you drank would have kept any normal monster drunk for a whole day, that's what I could guess. I'm surprised you recovered so quickly. Maybe it's got something to do with that...thing of yours. Your...magic, I guess? Honestly, i don't know what it is.  
_

Ruby suddenly felt embarrassed. She had been _drunk._ She had completely underestimated the power of Temmie brewery.

She looked around at where she was. She was on a boat. And on the other side of the boat stood a cloaked, hooded figure. They were tall, thin, and Ruby couldn't see their face hidden in the hood. One hand held an oar, and the other was freely dangling in the air.

Ruby gulped, and said, "Uh...fine day, no?"  
"Tra la la...yes...beautiful day." the figure said in a low, toneless voice.  
There was silence. Ruby said, "So...um...where am I?"  
"Snowdin."  
Ruby's eyes twitched. _Snowdin?!_

"Yes, Snowdin," the figure said, as if they had read Ruby's confused thoughts, "you hopped on my boat at Waterfall, and asked me to take you around the river, singing some song you called, 'Tem like the Temmies', while waving a cell phone about. You then hopped off, rushed to town, I don't know what you did over there, and then you came back here."  
 _Yep, that about wraps it up,_ Chara said nonchalantly.

Ruby was flabbergasted at this. _What the hell did I do in Snowdin Town?! I better not stick around to find out..._

Ruby said, "Uh, excuse me...Mr..."  
"River Person." the River Person said, "Am I the River Man? Or the River Woman? I'll leave that up to you."

"Right. Could you _please_ get me to Waterfall?"  
"Of course. Hold tight." The River Person then let out a low whistle, followed by a short whisper which Ruby didn't understand. They tapped the boat lightly with their oar. Ruby felt the boat rise slowly, and saw the front part of the boat slowly change. It turned into the shape of a dog's head. Ruby looked at the water.

The boat had indeed risen from the water, and she could see that the boat had also sprouted legs. Legs which were gently touching the surface of the river. The River Person pointed the tip of their oar behind them, and the boat's head followed. It slowly proceeded to skim forward, and then bounded forward along the river, making quick progress.

Ruby had to hold on to the neck of the boat's head to stop herself from getting thrown off. She caught a glimpse of the River Person. They were rooted to their spot on the boat, like as if the boat wasn't moving at all. Her hair flying in the wind that was gushing from the boat's rapidity, Ruby brought her eyes forward. A cave was approaching. The darkness of the cave swallowed them, which was quickly lit up by many crystals and gemstones embedded into the cave ceiling. The cave was exited in a mere 15 seconds.

 _Just like old times,_ Chara said, a slight hint of memory and enjoyment in their voice.

Ruby's eyes never left how quickly the river kept changing. Plants came and disappeared. Small fishes and other things in the water quickly got out of the way of the bounding boat. The wind was howling. Glowing plants and mushrooms came into view, disappeared, and came into view again.

"Beware the one speaks in hands."  
This abrupt statement grabbed Ruby's attention. She looked at the River Person, who replied, "We're here."  
The boat stopped, and Ruby looked at where they had stopped. Water reeds and tall grass was obscuring the ground from view.

She looked back at the River Person, and asked, "What did you say?"  
"Beware the one who speaks in hands," the River Person repeated, "For he is not stable at the moment."

Ruby stared at them. Who were they talking about?  
"He wasn't like this before...but...it seems wherever he has been hasn't been kind to him."  
Ruby asked, "But...who's the one who speaks in hands?"  
The River Person was silent, and simply nodded their head, "Somebody I knew. Somebody, everybody knew. Now, he's somebody nobody knows, because he himself has become nothing. He is there, yet he is not there. He is real, and yet, he is not real. He can touch you...and yet he can not touch you. Beware the one who speaks in hands. He is one you can never know."  
Ruby really didn't like how cryptic they were being. She disembarked, with the River Person saying behind them, "Come again! Tra la la..."

The boat remained absolutely motionless. And it was _then_ that the River Person swayed with the tune of their own music.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	40. Pyromania (non-canon)

**Another non-canon for fun chapter!**

 **Pyromania**

Cinder's footsteps stopped echoing. She saw the figure standing at the end of the hallway.  
"So...you're here, comedian."

Sans' smile didn't fade. He simply said, "So...you've been busy, huh?"  
Cinder herself didn't stop smiling. She just looked at the skeleton that was so foolishly standing between her and her ultimate objective. To take King Asgore's soul. See, at first, she had simply been burning everything in her path. until she discovered the secret.

The souls of Boss Monsters.

The soul of king Asgore. The strongest of all monsters.  
One hell of a present.

Honestly, she was surprised when she had discovered the history of Underground in Waterfall. _Wow, how come Salem never told me or the others about this?_

She had been burning her opposition away so easily, she didn't know they were a lot more fragile than she had imagined.

Until she read the part of a monster being able to absorb a human's soul. And how only a Boss Monster's soul can be absorbed by a human.

And that crazy turtle shopkeeper had said that the king was a boss monster they couldn't hope to defeat. Those were his last words before Cinder had set fire to his place.

And here she was. With a comedian to stop her. How funny.

Sans said, "Hey, I've got a question for you..."

Cinder said with a small smile, "Oh, did you remember your dead brother?"  
Sans smile went down a little.  
"Yes...your good brother..." There was a slight pause...and then " _ **WAAAALUIIIGIII!"**_

 **TAKE TWO**

"Your brother...what was his name again?"  
"Yeah, thanks for interrupting me," Sans said impatiently and said, "now...I have a better question..."  
Cinder saw the white dots in his eyes disappear, and his dead tone statement, " **You want to have a bad time?"**

Cinder simply laughed, and said, "Oh, you're going to give me a bad time? Well...I guess I'll have a wonderful time!"

Sans simply shrugged, and said, "Oh well. If you want a bad time... **Just take one more step. I dare you."**

Cinder, unfazed, took one step. Sans sighed, "Oh well...you asked for it. Sorry, old lady...this is why I don't make promises."  
Sans pulled his left hand out of his pocket, and brought it down within a half-second. Cinder's soul turned blue and she fell to the ground, feeling gravity increase it's pull on her.

Sans then brought his hand up, and tons of bones immediately jabbed out of the ground at Cinder. Bones fired at her from the ceiling, and Gaster Blasters came in, firing at full force, with tons of more bones coming out and out.

There was a pause, and as the dust clouds cleared, Sans blinked. All that was left of Cinder was a pile of burnt ash.

"Welp...I warned them."  
 **Afterlife**

Cinder popped up at the gates of hell. She looked around at the hellscape around her.

She let out only one word from her mouth.

 _ **"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_


	41. Cornered

**Chapter 37: Cornered**

The darkness grew heavier. Ruby could barely see what was in front of her, when she fell into some water. "Oh come on!" She yelled, pulling herself out, and then waddling in the small pond.

"Waterfall? Yeah right...Wetland would have been a better name..."

She had grown sick of getting wet, until her eyes caught something glowing in the darkness. An echo flower.

"OOOOOH!" Ruby said, "I could listen to more conversations!"  
She waddled faster, and got up to the Echo Flower. She hunched closer, to hear the echoing conversation.

Except it wasn't a conversation.

It was a sneer that said, "Behind you."

Ruby turned around, and a light blinded her eyes. Raising her arms and squinting her eyes, Ruby couldn't see what the source was. All she heard was the pounding of their feet as the figure drew closer. Ruby could only see the shadow of the figure's feet, and eventually the figure...who was still only a shadow since they were a shining a light on Ruby. The light source was attached to their shoulder.

The figure then pulled a light blue, glowing spear out of thin air, and said, "7 human souls...with that...Asgore will become a god. With 7 human souls, we will be free." They aimed their spear at Ruby. "Your soul is the key to our hopes and dreams. Hand it over."  
"Whoa, whoa!" Ruby said, waving her hands, and decided to sass back, "How the heck do I do that? What, you think I'll just rip it out of my chest?"  
"I will." The figure said. They drew closer, spear aimed menacingly.

Monster Kid jumped out of some nearby tall grass, and said, "DUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! You got front seats to Undyne's fight!" He turned to look at Undyne. Then he looked at Ruby. The look of excitement disappeared, followed by one of confusion.

"Wait...who's she fighting?"  
"It's...less of a fight and more of a goose chase, really." Ruby explained.

"I get that, but who's she chasing?" Monster Kid said.

"Umm...me..."

"Wait, what? Why?"

Before she could respond, though, the figure (Ruby realized it was Undyne) grabbed him by one cheek and dragged him away. Monster Kid panicked and said, "W..w...wait! Don't tell my parents about this!"

Ruby called, "Uh...see you later, little buddy!"  
"Yo, see ya later!" Monster Kid called back, and then said to Undyne, "Undyne, please don't tell my parents! They'll go haywire!"

 _He's got some timing..._ Chara commented.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	42. Getting A-bridge-d

**Chapter 38: Getting a-bridge-d**

The bridge of Deat- I mean, the wood bridge was just up ahead. Wiith no rails, too! And a beautiful 200 foot drop if you were stupid enough to actually fall in there.

Ruby skipped along it innocently, when a trolling gust of wind blew. She quickly came to a halt and let it pass. After a short moment she was about to proceed again, when a familiar 'Yo!' was called.

Ruby turned around to see Monster Kid run up to her.

"Wow! You got away from Undyne real fast," Ruby commented.

"Actually...she told me to go home...I didn't because..I ...have to ask you something..."

"Let me guess...why was she chasing me?"

"Its...because your..." He paused momentarily, rubbed his feet to the ground, and said, "you're a human ...right?"

Well, he had to figure it out, sooner or later...

"Yes," Ruby said. She hoped he wouldn't run away. She really liked the kid.

"Soon..." He looked away, and said, "I guess that means I have to hate you?"

"No! Not at all! We can still be friends!"

"I...I'm sorry, its just...the way Undyne talked about you. She said you were really dangerous..."

"When looking at the things the way they are, that's not surprising."

"...and that you could hurt someone..."

"But I don't want to."

"Umm..." The poor boy was clearly confused at what to do. His new friend was actually the enemy...but they had been do nice so far...

"I...gotta go home." He turned to leave, and ran off...and another gust of wind came, taking Kid by surprise. He slipped, fell over the edge of the bridge, and with only his teeth, held on to a small portion if the bridge.

Ruby was horrified, but as if the situation couldn't get any worse, a figure popped up at the other end of the bridge. It was a rather tall figure, clad in knight-like armor, a menacing looking helmet with a glass visor attached to its top portion. And they had a gun in their hands. A HMG.

 _Crap crap **CRAP.**_ She screamed internally.

Monster Kid yelled 'Help!"

Undyne cocked her gun at Ruby, advancing.

Chara said, _He yelled for help..._

Ruby rushed forward. Undyne fired several bullets, which Ruby dodged by sliding down to her knees, and sliding forward. With the accuracy of any pro Huntress, she made agrab for Monster Kid, who just lost his grip on the bridge. His small mouth clamped around Ruby's hand. Ignoring the burning pain of his teeth digging into her skin, Ruby pulled him up with all her might.

Monster Kif regained his footing back on the wood bridge. Undyne had her gun aimed at them both, but lowered it after what she just saw. Monster Kid looked at Ruby, and then at his idol, then at Ruby, then at idol. He was at a loss...and then stood between Undyne and her, saying, "H-h-hey...if y-y..you want go hurt my friend...y...y...you'll have to go through me first!"

Undyne just kept on looking at MK.

Ruby jumped in between Undyne and MK, and turned to Undyne angrily, pulling out her Wooden Scythe. She gave Undulyne her angriest glare (MK:...I should stay back...). Undyne was momentarily silent...sand put Ber gun behind her, slowly backing away, and turning away and leaving completely.

After they were gone, MK said, "DUUUUUDE! You...you scared off Undyne?!"

Ruby looked at the kid, and said, with a big smile, "Actually, she seemed more scared of you."

MK was stunned speechless. He then twirled at his position and sang, "YOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME DAY! YO YO YO YO!"

Ruby thensat to Ber knees to reach MK's height a d said, "Listen, you should really go home now...I think your parents are worried sick now...and you don't want Undyne to reach them first either, do you?"

Mk stopped singing, and said, "Oh man! I totally forgot!" He ran off, yelling, "My sister will never believe this! Thanks for the best say ever!"

Ruby watched him leave, and looked back at her path.

For some reason...the wind was howling.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	43. Undyne

**Chapter 39: Undyne**

Ruby saved her journey progress at the save point. She looked up ahead. The sky was blue, but halfway it was turning red. There was the sight of huge machinery reaching up to the sky in the distance.

 _That isn't a sky, its a ceiling,_ Chara reminded Ruby.

"Oh yeah...I'm underground..." Ruby murmered.

The wind didn't stop howling.

Three steps forward.

Halt.

The shadow looms.

"Oh, really..." Ruby sighed. She could easily guess who it was.

The armored figure stood atop a massive craggy boulder. With a HMG in one hand and a spear in the other, they looks intimidating.

"Seven." Undyne said, "Seven human souls. With seven human souls...king Asgore will become a god. Six. That is how many souls we have right now. With yo-"

"Look, sorry for interrupting your story," Ruby interrupted, "But you sorta already told me that... Me being the last human needed to break the barrier and all..."

Undyne was momentarily silent, and shouted, "All right, you know what?! SCREW THIS! **WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU A STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED TO US WHEN** _ **YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE ANYWAY?!**_ Alphys said humans are determined, but monsters can determined too! I thought humans were cool, with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen...but you? You're just some sneaky, clever twerp who puts up a goody-two-shoes-shtick! But I won't fall for it! Prepare to die!"

Ruby sighed, "If you ever knew what I deal with on a daily basis, you'd realize how wrong you are about me..."

Undyne leapt into the air, and fired her gun at full speed. Ruby dodged quickly, did a matrix style run up one of the stone walls that were nearby, dodging every bullet, and, deciding to give an image to Undyne to show how powerful she was, leapt off the wall, onto the other one, kicked off the wall, pushing herself into the air. Undyne's eyes didn't leave Ruby, observing everything anime had shown her about humans.

Ruby activated her Semblance, and spun in the air, coming earthbound at great speed. Rose petals marked her descent, and it was at the last part that she brought her feet to the ground, smashing into it, and leaving massive cracks around her.

As the smoke cleared, she heard a clapping sound. She looked up, and saw Undyne clapping slowly.

"Quite a display..." Undyne remarked, "but I've got something to show you too!" Undyne grabbed her helmet, and pulled it off, revealing her face. She had blue scales, fin-like ears that were quite protruding, and an eye-patch on her left eye. Her hair was red, and some of it was covering her eye-patch. The rest had been tied into a flowing ponytail. Ruby...wasn't expecting that sort of face at all.

"Monsters are no less!" Undyne shouted, and ran to a huge boulder. She lifted the huge rock effortlessly, and giving Ruby a look, suplexed it easily. Ruby was impressed herself, and clapped.

"Not bad!" Ruby commented, "But-"

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" Undyne boasted, and what she did next will forever stick in Ruby's memories.

The heroine grabbed herself around her waist, and _threw herself skywards, flailing. She then smashed into the ground, headfirst. And got back up unharmed._

"Hah!" Undyne scoffed, "How do you like that?!"

Ruby was silent for several seconds, and then said "Well you'd make my sister proud!"

Undyne some sweat off her forehead and said, "Well...that was nothing! For a warrior like me this is **wait...a...minute.** What are we doing?"

"Uh...showcasing?" Ruby shrugged, smiling innocently.

Undyne materialized several spears, and yelled, "This s is supposed to be _**your slaughter!"**_

With a flick of her finger, the spears accelerated towards Ruby. She pulled her Wooden Scythe on time, and blocked several of the spears, while dodging the other ones.

"You're strong...but I have something you don't!"

Chara possessed Ruby and snarled, "What? A huge ego?"

"The hopes and dreams of everyone in the underground, uniting as one...our hearts beating as one...for only one purpose...to be free!"

Ruby took back control and said, "You know, that's a little overused now."

"What?! Whaddya mean, punk?!"

Before Ruby could answer, her phone rang. Ruby looked at it, and then looked at Undyne. She said, "Uuuuh...2 minutes?" And turned around.

 ** _Why are you answering?! And TURNING YOUR BACK?!_** Chara yelled, **_SHE'LL_ _BACKSTAB YOU IF YOU-_**

Only to realize that nothing was happening. Undyne had actually stuck to her spot, lightly tapping her foot. Chara was silent, and said, _I do not understand that fish lady's problem one bit._

Ruby said, "Hello?"

The cheery respond came, "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

"What?!" Ruby gasped. Of all the times he could have called...

"YES, INDEED IT IS I! HUMAN! I HAVE A REQUEST I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE WITH YOU!"

Ruby looked over her shoulder. Undyne seemed to be getting impatient. Putting the phone back to her ear, she said, "Papyrus this is not the best timing you could ha-"

But Papyrus seemed oblivious to her pleas, and went on, "I WAS WONDERING...SEE I KNOW UNDYNE AIN'T EXACTLY FOND OF YOU AT THE MOMENT, WHICH IS WHY I DECIDED TO MAKE YOU TWO BESTIES!"

"Run that by me again."

"I FIGURED...IF YOU AND UNDYNE ARE FRIENDS, SHE'LL DROP HER MURDERY OPINION OF YOU, AND SEE THAT EVERY HUMAN ISN'T SO BAD! SO, YOU AND ME SHOULD TOTALLY HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE SOME TIME! I'M ALREADY HEADING FOR HER HOUSE IN WATERFALL!"

The phone clicked.

Ruby cast a nervous look at Undyne.

 _All right, what's the plan?_ Chara asked.

Ruby wasn't sure...and decided to just give it a shot.

"Hey Undyne!"

Undyne's eyebrows raised.

"An elite squad of human mercenaries are behind you!"

Undyne immediately turned around, unleashed bullet hell and tons of spears behind her, yelling, "NNGGGAAAAAAAHHHH! NOBODY TAKES THE SURPRISE ON Un..."

It wasn't until her gun emptied that Undyne realized nobody was behind her.

She turned back to Ruby...who was gone.

"NNGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU CANT ESCAPE ME HUMAN! ILL CHASE YOU DOWN ALL THE WAY YO HOTLAND IF I HAVE TO! EVEN THOUGH THAT PLACE SUCKS!"

* * *

Ruby had stopped momentarily, and looked back. No sign of Undyne. She might as well look around for a while.

There was a huge flashing sign to her right, saying 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND!' in big, flashing words. Ruby could only walk along the path that lead to Hotland.

The further she went, the stuffier the air grew, and she started feeling warmer. Hell, she was really starting to feel hot...

" _ **NNNGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Ruby's head snapped back.

Undyne was coming. And she sounded pissed like a raging bull(fish).

"Ooooooh NO NONONONO ** _NONONONO_**!" Ruby started sputtering as Undyne drew closer dangerously quickly. Ruby started running again, stumbling upon Sans at another sentry station.

"SANS! Thank God!" Chara cried, momentarily possessing Ruby.

But it took a closer look to make it clear he was heroically fast asleep.

"Sans!" Ruby started shaking him violently, "I need help!" She brought her face closer to the skeleton's, "HEEEEELP! I CAN'T FIGHT UNDYNE! PAPYRUS WANTS ME TO GO ON SOME KIND OF OUTING WITH HIM AND HER BUT SHE WANTS ME DEAD RIGHT NOW AND PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Sans gave a sleepy nod, and murmered, "Why ...am i even...trying...we'll never...see him again..."

"NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO? PAPYRUS?!"

" _ **NNNNNGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

 _ **"OOOOOH SHIT!"**_

Ruby let him go and decided to just bail. She ran off, and on time, too; Undyne just got to Sans's stand, saw Sans, and screamed, " WAKE UP LAZYBONES!"

Sans jolted awake, and saluted, saying, "Good morning ma'am! Wait, you're not supposed to be in Hotland."

"SANS! A HUMAN IS IN HOTLAND! I HAVE _**EVERY FREAKING RIGHT TO BE HERE! NOW GET BACK ON DUTY WHILE I HUNT THE HUMAN! THEY HAVE ESCAPED ME ENOUGH TIMES ALREADY!"**_

Sans sat down and said. "all right...but you're sweating kinda hard..."

Undyne wasn't sweating hard. She was _gushing_ sweat. But she didn't seem to care. Because DETERMINATION! Am I right?

Ruby took as much oxygen in as the stuffy and suffocating air of Hotland would allow. She saw Undyne on the other side of the ridge she had just crossed. Undyne seemed extremely pissed, but exhausted too. She took two steps forward, and then another...each footstep taking lo her to be taken than the other one. Ruby saw Undyne's face. It was clear; she was struggling to breathe. It didn't take long for her to realize why.

 _Wait, she's a fish lady!_

 _Wow! You are super slow at realizing things._ Chara retorted with fake happiness.

Undyne took another step...and finally gave way, falling flat at Ruby's feet.

Ruby slowly sat to her knees and poked Undyne. Her scales felt hard and dry.

 _Well,_ Chara analyzed, _she IS wearing heavy metal armor which heats up quickly and this IS Hotland... And she IS a fish lady...seriously, did she even think her plan through?_

Ruby got up, and started to walk away...and then remembered what Papyrus had said.

"YOU AND ME SHOULD TOTALLY HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE SOME TIME! I'M HEADING FOR HER HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh god!" Ruby panicked, "if Papyrus discovers she's dead..."

A nearby water cooler caught her attention. Ruby ran for it, and filled up a glass with water. She then ran back to Undyne, and tipped the contents over her gills.

 _I don't like this plan! What if she attacks?!_ Chara panicked.

There was a brief pause...and Undynes eyes snapped open. She gasped for breath, and immediately tore her metal armor open with her bare hands. Finally she took her metal gloves off too. There in front of Ruby stood the captain of the Royal Guard without her armor...

Turns out the armor had made her look pretty muscular. She was actually pretty thin.

She turned around to escape the heat of Hotland, casting one final, confused, look at Ruby, and running as fast as she could, gasping, "Too much heat, too much heat..."

Ruby sat on the ground, and breathed a sigh of relief. Chara remarked, _You know, that's not the last we'll see of Undyne._

 _I'm aware of that..._

Ruby took a moment to herself. Papyrus was heading to Undyne's home in Waterfall...and Undyne would most probably be heading there too, considering that's where Ruby first encountered her...

She said, "Well, I know what to do next..."

 _I'm pretty sure we'll be regretting this sooner or later._

 **Meanwhile**

The creature grew angry as Ruby turned away. He lashed angrily at the screen he had made, screaming, "NO NO _**NO NO NOO!**_ She was supposed to be heading this way!" He turned towards a table, and placed his hands on it's surface. He growled.

The enormous dog-like creature had popped up again. From it's orifice, a strange liquid was oozing. The dog-creature made several, hollow noises.

"SHOO!" the creature snarled back. **  
**

The dog-creature lowered it's head and left him alone.

The creature looked back at his screen. Ruby was making her way back to Waterfall.

"If I don't fix this torment my body is bringing upon me, I'll lose it...no...I can't...maintaining shape is hard enough."

He glared at Ruby.

"I have to bring her here..her soul is the only thing that can fix me... _but how do i get her here?!"_

He considered his options carefully. Then he made a gesture with his left hand. The blob-creature returned.

 **"I have a job for you..."**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	44. One Monsters Trash

**Chapter 40: One Monster's Trash...**

...was Oobleck's research project. He was practically digging through the trash piles, throwing stuff here and there. He pulled a bicycle out, observed it top to bottom, and threw it aside. He then pulled out some DVD covers. He looked at the title.

"New New Kissy Cutie...DVD? What's that supposed to mean? Ah, I remember the time when we used disks back in the old days...good memories...then everything became digital." He tossed the DVD away.

He continued searching through the trash, and stumbled upon some comic books. He looked at the cover page. Oobleck slowly lowered the comic book and looked around. No one in sight. He then opened the book. He read 131 pages in 3 minutes, and when he was finished, he said, "As odd as this was, and as much as i have no idea what sort of customs and things are here...it seems this world has humans on it too! Although they do have some..." He looked at the comic book again, "some strange customs...but still! Comic or not, this is a piece of literature!"

He carefully slid it into his inventory pack for safekeeping.

Further rummaging, and he eevrnthally found what appeared to be a gun. But it was connected to an arm.

"My senses tell me this is the arm of a War Robot! The designs, the usage of such a thing...the reasoning...hmm...where's the rest?"

And thus, Oobleck continued his trash searching, looking for whatever of interest was to be found here for whatever info...

Because as he said it, "Sometimes, science stinks. Its the way we play, baby!"

 **I wonder what was the title of that b-**

 **I mean**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	45. blind Date Part 1

**Chapter 41: Blind Date Part 1**

Ruby pulled out her cell phone and rang Papyrus. He picked up quickly.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"  
"Papyrus, can you please tell me where Undyne's house is?"  
"ABSOLUTELY! IT'S THE ONE WITH THE SKELETON STANDING IN FRONT OF IT!"  
Ruby looked around, giving a blank 'wha', and saw to her right, a one-level house in the shape of an angry fish. And standing in front of the house was our beloved skeleton.

"YOU MADE IT HUMAN!"

Ruby ran up to Papyrus, noticing he had replaced his orange cape with a flowing, orange scarf.

"YOU MADE IT HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR A SMASHING TIME WITH UNDYNE?!"

"WEll, I hope Undyne doesn't decided to start smashing me..."

"NONSENSE! AS LONG AS THE GREAT PAPHRUS IS HERE, HUMAN, I WILL ALWAYS ACT AS YOUE SHIELD AGAINST UNDYNE! NO REALLY, TRUST ME! SHE'S NOT SO BAS ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HER!"

Papyrus turned to the door of Undynes' house, making a sign to Ruby to stay behind him. He then whispered, "HUMAN, LISTEN! BE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!" And he pulled out a golden bone wrapped with a ribbon. "SHE LOVES THESE!"

And so, he knocked.

A young, feminine voice responded from the other side, "Coming!"

The door opened. Because of Papyrus's scarf, and the fact she was standing behind him, Ruby couldn't see who it was. It didn't take long to know who had answered the for.

"RED!" Papyrus exclaimed, jumping in surprise.

The voice responded with just as much surprise, "Papyrus!"

There was a moment of silence. It was broken by Papyrus's sudden burst of words, "My little sister who's not actually my sister! Where have you been?!"

Red responded with a laugh, "Oh Papyrus, you funny bones, you haven't changed one bit! Come here!"

"DONT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

A gloved hand wrapped itself around Papyrus's neck, pulling him down. And Ruby for a full look of who had answered the door.

It was girl, wearing a rood hood. She had pink hair, of which only a little was peeking out from under her hood, black eyes with white pupils, two black circle marks under both eyes. Her skin color was white. She was about Ruby's height...and sounded her age too.

The girl, whom Papyrus had called Red, looked at Ruby. The smile from her face disappeared.

There was an awkward silence.

She sputtered, "Um...P...Pa...Papyrus?"

'YES?"

"Is...that...a..."

Papyrus interrupted Red, saying, "LO AND BEHOLD! MY REALLY COOL FRIEND!" then Papyrus took a dabbing pose, and said, "THE HUMAN... RRRRRRRRUUUUUUBBBBBYYYY!"

More silence, followed by crickets chirping and Woshua passing in the background, singing some bathing song.

"Papyrus! That's the _enemy!_ "

"BUT THEY'RE A REALLY COOL FRIEND! THEY DEFEATED ME IN A FAIR FIGHT, WITH LITTLE EFFORT...AND YET...THEY DECIDED TO SHOW ME MERCY. BUT ALAS! THE POOR HUMAN IS SO LONELY...WITH NO FRIENDS OF THEIR OWN..."

Ruby interrupted, "Um...Papyrus, I never said that."

Papyrus ruend to Ruby, and asked, "You didn't? Then who did?"

"You did."

Papyrus gave a gasp, and said, "WOWIE! I AM SUPER-FAST AT MAKING INCORRECT HEADCANONS AND BELIEVING THEM WHOLEHEARTEDLY!"

Red raised her hand, "Papyrus, you can't bring them inside. I'm sorry."

"WHY NOT?"

"Undyne...is...unwell. And she needs rest. If she saw a human walk into the room, she'd flip!"

"DO NOT WORRY, RED! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR JUST SUCH AN OCCASION! NO WAY UNDYNE CAN MAINTAIN HER ANGER ONCE THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOWS HIS SPECIAL GIFT!"

Ruby muttered, "I ...am going...to regret this."

Red looked at Ruby. She scanned her up and down. Then she saw Ruby's face. And her silver eyes. Red was rooted to her position. She had seen many different monsters, but a _human_ with silver eyes? It sounded like a monster...but she had not seen any such monsters...

"...SO CAN WE FO IN?" Papyrus's words snapped her back to reality.

Red thought this through...and concluded, "All right. Fine. They can come in. But you'll be on your own when Undyne tries to kill her..."

Papyrus did a quick tap dance, and said, "AH, DONT WORRY RED! YOUR MOTHER WONT AS MUCH AS GLARE AT RUB WITH THE GREAT PAPAYRUS AROUND!" And he dashed inside.

Red turned to Ruby.

"So...you're a human?"

Ruby remained silent.

"Look...my mo-i mean Undyne has killed humans before...and since shes not looking at the moment, here's my advice; run. Get to New Home now. Shes not the type to get persuaded easily.

Ruby took her stance, and said, "Well, Papyrus wants me to hang out with her, and as annoying as Papyrus can get, he's one of the few friends I have at the moment. I don't want to let him down. Besides..."Ruby took a pose against a burst of wind that came from nowhere, which blew her hood heroically behind her, "I am nor the type to get dissuaded easily!"

Red hissed, 'I'm just trying to help...but if you're really this determined, human...then its tour funeral."

Red walked inside. Ruby followed.

 **I bet none of you saw that coming. But yes. Red, from Undertale Red, is officially a part of this story! I had plaaned this for a long time, and I didn't give any spoilers either! So what role will Red have?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	46. Blind Date Part 2

**Chapter 41: Blind Date Part 2**

The inside of Undyne's house was bigger than it seemed on the outside. And...it was a whole lot nicer than she had expected, too. No weapon racks. No training dummies with weapons skewered on them. No posters with 'KILL DA HUMANS' plastered on the walls.

Just a normal house. It had a blue wall paper, with yellow salmon patterns all over it. The floor was covered with a comfy pink carpet. There was a visible kitchen sink, kitchen cabinets, and the regular kitchen things to the north wall. In short it was...an absolutely regular house.

Kinda strange, considering this was Undyne's house ,and the impression Undyne had left on Ruby was not a very nice one.

Red turned to her guests, and said, "Undyne is unwell at the moment, so she's resting."  
Papyrus said, "REALLY? WHAT A SHAME. THE HUMAN BROUGHT THIS GIFT FOR HER. ON THEIR OWN, TOO!" And he pulled out the bone wrapped in red ribbon.

Red's eyes widened. She walked up to Papyrus, took the bone, and turning to Ruby, said, "Um...thank...you?"

She walked to the kitchen sink, opened several drawers, and then closed them. Then she walked to a closet door, and opened it. Tons of guns, bullet chains, and swords (and axes, katanas, chainsaws, mangas, hentai...) fell out of it. Red stepped out of their way on time, and threw the bone in the mess. She then proceeded to, somehow, push all the stuff back in the closet.

"I'll let her know. So, you came here to see Undyne? Well, I'll just let her know, but know that she ca-"

Before Red could finish, Papyrus said, "WHOOPSY DOOPSY I JUST REMEMBERED I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM YOU TWO HAVE FUN!"

He then turned, ran at the window, and jumped at it. The window took on Papyrus's impact, giving him a few broken teeth.

Red helped him to get back up, saying, "Sorry about that. Undyne sort of...increased the density of the house after you're last visit."  
Ruby asked, "Wait...what happened on the last visit?"  
Red simply shrugged, "You don't want to know. But it didn't end well."

Papyrus stood up, dusted himself, and said, "VERY WELL THEN! I WILL EXIT THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!"

And he proceeded to run out of the house as fast as his bony legs could carry him.

Red immediately turned her head to Ruby, and said, "Human. Leave this house. Now."  
Ruby looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, what? Why?"  
"Look, if Undyne realizes that you're here, she won't care about her health! All she will care about is killing you, and she is in no fit shape for that!"  
"But..."  
Red sighed, and replied, "I'm sorry that you wasted your time by coming here...I can understand that Papyrus just wants Undyne to think not all humans are bad. But when it comes to that sort of stuff...she isn't easy to convince. So that's why I'm telling you, human, if you don't leave quickly, and Undyne realizes you're here..."

A door smashed open, and Undyne leapt out (Cue NNGGAAHH! playing) with a shotgun in hand.

" ** _A HUMAN IN MY HOUSE?!"_**

Red whispered, "OOooooh...crap..."  
Ruby waved nervously, saying, "Sup!"  
Undyne sprinted up to Ruby, and pointed the shotgun at her face, saying, "Don't sup with me, punk! I know what you're planning! You think we can just frolic in the fields of friendship?! Well guess what? I...don't...THINK SO.'

She pumped the shotgun.

"If you weren't my house-guest right now, I could've shot your head off! And then shoved a spear up your neck! And then buried it, and then set it on fire, and then give your soul to Asgore!"  
Ruby raised her hands, "Whoa, calm down, lady! We have innocent readers reading this fanfiction!"

"Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
"But..."  
"GET!"  
"We could..."  
"SHOO!"  
Chara possessed Ruby, and said, "Fine! I'm leaving! You're kinda rude, anyway!"  
But before she could leave, Papyrus stuck his head back in through the front door, and said, "DANG! WHAT A SHAME! I THOUGHT THE HUMAN AND UNDYNE WOULD REALLY HIT IT OFF! BUT...I GUESS...THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. IT SEEMS UNDYNE JUST REALLY ISN'T UP TO THE CHALLENGE AT THE MOMENT..." He then ran off.

"What?! _**CHALLENGE?!"**_ Undyne gasped, and ran after the skeleton, saying, "Papyrus wait!" She stopped at the door, and then glared at Ruby.

"Red...please leave me and the human to ourselves."  
Red looked stunned.

"I'm sorry, what?"  
" _Now."_

"Um...right, bye!"  
She quickly ran out the front door.

Undyne closed the door. She turned to Ruby.

A dangerous gleam shone from her eyes.

"Papyrus thinks I can't befriend a wimp like you?! I'll show him! Human...from this day on...we won't just be friends! We'll...be... _ **BESTIES.."**_

Ruby meeped, "ooooh...crap..."  
"OH YEAH! _**NNNGGGAAAAHHH!**_ "

"AAAAAAIIIEEEHH!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	47. Blind Date Part 3

**I am very sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. I got involved in other projects and works, and school sort of piled up...but luckily I finally posted this.**

 **Chapter 42: Blind Date Part 3**

"So...that's why I decided to teach him cooking, you see...so he could do something else with his life."

Ruby sat with her legs propped on the table that had been split in half. She had kept the spear Undyne had thrown at the table. With a sad look ,she said, "That's understandable..." Then her face grew cheerful as she said, "Hey, can I keep this?" pointing to the spear.  
Undyne gave a laugh, and said, "The chances of you keeping that are the same as the chances of this table getting repaired in the near future."

A barking sound was heard, and Undyne looked beside her. The Annoying Dog had popped out, with a hardhat on it's head, and a gluestick in it's mouth.

Undyne looked at Ruby. She had a huge, smug look on her face.

Undyne glared at the dog, but he didn't budge. Then she suddenly said and pointed behind Ruby, "Hey look, a flowery samurai!"  
Ruby turned her head in the direction Undyne was pointing, saying, "Where?! Where?! I NEED TO SEE HIS BUSHIDO SWORD!"

Undyne grabbed the Dog by the collar and threw him out the window. Ruby looked back at Undyne and said, "I don't see anyone...hey where'd the dog go?"

Undyne shrugged.

Ruby sighed, "He was cute..." then she said, "So...can you tell me who the girl in the red cloak was?"  
Undyne's face fell. "Oh...she's..." she looked away, "Just...somebody I know."

"...?"  
"...She's a member of the Royal Guard, that's all."  
Ruby looked at Undyne carefully, and said, "There's more to that, isn't there?"

Undyne looked at Ruby, with an uneasy stare, and said, "What would you know?"  
Ruby said, "Well, let's just say...I've been through stuff."

Undyne said, "Not surprising...considering what happens on the Surface...what will all your giant robots, airships and flowery swordsmen..."

Now, a normal human would have told Undyne that anime isn't real. But Ruby isn't exactly from a normal world, now is she?

Undyne said, "All right fine, if you insist..." she sat up straighter, "You see, Red..." She said, and stopped. "Wait...Papyrus!"  
"Huh?"  
"Papyrus's cooking lesson! He was supposed to have it!"

"...and that's concerns us because...?"  
"Cooking brought me and Papyrus closer as friends like nothing else! Which means that if he's not here, **_YOU_** must have them! That way, we will become so close...we will become...' Undyne hands slapped on her cheeks, " ** _BESTIES."_**

She then jumped into the air, somehow didn't hit her head with the ceiling, and landed beside Ruby on her two shoes.

"?!" Ruby had no time for words as Undyne grabbed her by the head, and jumped towards the cabinet, holding Ruby the whole time. Putting Ruby down, Undyne said "Now! It's time for our hearts to unite against these healthy ingredients!" Pumping her fists, she yelled, "NOW!", and stomped the ground. Vegetables fell from the ceiling. (Chara: Does she store vegetables in her ceiling or something?)

"POUND THESE TO DUST WITH YOUR FISTS!"

Ruby just decided to go along with it, and pumped her fist. She raised a fist, and yeled, "RWBY!"

She brought it down with a loud _thwack._ Ruby opened her eyes.

She had missed all the vegetables, and somehow had hit the table with so much force as to put a crack in it...and her fingers had been dislocated.

" _ **MOTHERFU-"**_

 **TAKE TWO**

Ruby brought her fist down and squashed a tomato. The contents splattered all over her face...and avoided her dress conpletely.

"NYAH!" Undyne yelled, "That's the spirit! My turn!"

Undyne gave the entire table an uppercut.

There was a brief blur, and all the vegetables exploded, splattering all over Undyne.

"We'll...scrap this in a bowl later..."

Undyne wiped the vegetable paste off of her herself, and then ran to a stove, dragging Ruby with her. She said, "All right! Now it's time to use this bad boy to cook us some spaghetti!" She leaned in and whispered, " _Always remember to buy the store-brand stuff, cuz they're the cheapest."_

Standing up straight again, Undyne stomped the ground and a pot and a packet of spaghetti noodles fell out of her ceiling (Chara: OK, seriously, is that even a ceiling?). Undyne said, "Now then, open that packet!"

Ruby grabbed the packet and tried to open it. Emphasis on _tried._ Ruby could barely make a dent in the packaging. She struggled hard, and Undyne just stared at her, smile frozen on her face. It was an awkward scene, and Undyne slowly hissed, " ** _What's...taking...so...LONG?"_**

Ruby, through sputters and gasps as her pathetic arm strength tried to open the packaging, said, "This packaging is...challenging to open!"  
Undyne grabbed the packet and ripped it in half. All the noodles, amazingly, fell into the pot.

'EXCELLENT! The pot is already fill of water! Rule of thumb! The more you stir pasta, the better it tastes! So what are you waiting for?!' She slapped a spoon into Ruby's hand.

 _ **'START STIRRING!"**_

Ruby stirred as hard as she could, but Undyne seemed to be ignorant to the fact that Ruby was stirring as hard and fad gas she could.

'STIR HARDER!'

'I'm trying!'

'HARDER!'

'I am!'

'IS THAT ALL?!'

'Look my arms are like yummy worms, OK?!'

Undyne pulled out a spear and said, 'Argh! Let em do it!'

She started slamming the spear into the pot over and over again. A lot of water and noodles got spilled all over the stove and floor and the pot lost its original shape.

Undyne: PERFECT!

Ruby: But...the floor...

Undyne: We'll clean it later!

Ruby: O...okay...

Undyne: Now see these buttons? And that knob? Well turn that knob!  
Ruby turned it. The stove let out a small fire.

Undyne: TURN IT MORE! LET THAT FIRE SYMBOLIZE YOUR PASSION!  
Ruby turned it more.

Undyne: TURN IT EVEN MORE!  
Ruby turned it threefolds. But no matter how much she turned the knob, and how much the fire grew, Undyne wasn't satisfied, until she grabbed the knob, and said, "OH LET ME TRY!"  
She turned it so hard, the knob broke out of its place, and the stove's fire blazed like a volcano during eruption.

Undyne: See, that's how you do it, ya little-

Ruby: UNDYNE LOOK OUT!  
Undyne turned around just in time for the stove to explode and engulf everything in flames.

Ruby's Aura protected her from getting harmed, but she felt the intense heat of the flames anyway. As the fire in the house began to rage on, she turned around to look at Undyne.

Undyne was lying on the floor.

Her blue scaly skin had been blackened and crackled. She wasn't breathing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	48. Blind Date Part 4

**Now I'm really sorry for how late I uploaded this, but I got caught up in other works (I run a deviantART profile and a Tumblr as well...) as well as reality.**

 **Chapter 43: Blind Date Part 4**

Ruby kicked the door open, and dragged Undyne out. She quickly took a big gulp of fresh air. She dragged Undyne out of the house, and then flopped on the grass.

Ruby was breathing heavily. She was relieved that she had gotten out of the building. Fire had taken over property ownership rather suddenly.

Not only that, but Undyne wasn't moving.

As Ruby dragged Undyne further away from the fire, Red suddenly came rushing over. She bent down besides the warrior fish, and put the side of her head to her chest.

"She needs water!" Red panicked, and ran off.

Ruby looked at Undyne.

 _No no no no no no no no no no no no no **NO NO NO NO NO**_

Ruby then started pressing on Undyne's chest, trying to get air out. Black smoke puffed out of her gills on the sides of her neck.  
Undyne still wasn't breathing.

Ruby then wondered what to do, and remembered a strategy she sometimes used with Weiss when Weiss refused to wake up.

 **Flashback**

" _Good morning! Good morning! How are you today? Good morning! Good morning! I'm happy let's play!_ (Pulls out cover of the new game she bought, BelowStory)"

Weiss shot up straight from her bed, and fell off the side. She could not bear anything being sung like a kindergarten song.

She looked angrily at Ruby and hissed, " _IIIIIIII... haaaaaaaaate...yyyoooooouuuuu..."_

"I know! Now let's play!"  
"Oh for the love of Oum..."  
 **Now**

"Foolproof!"

Chara remarked, _Seeing how the idea of a children's song may wake up Undyne fills you with **DETERMINATION.**_

Ruby opened her mouth, but was cut short by Red's return. She had a bucket of water in her hands, which she dumped all over Undyne's face.

Undyne coughed and sputtered, and then her head fell back on the grass. Her gills resumed normal motion. Red sat back, and took a sigh of relief.

Ruby eased up, and wheezed, "Wow! You sure saved her life..."  
But Red wasn't listening. She was looking at the house. There was silence. She then turned to face Ruby, and said, "Human...I...it's nothing personal..."

Ruby looked confused.

Red then suddenly pulled out a sword.

"...but I think I have an issue with you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
